Arizona & Calliope in New York
by Arizonaforever.94
Summary: Arizona makes the decision to move to New York for Sofia. Will she stay open to a possible future with Callie? Will they forgive each other for their failings in the past, and move forward. Read on, to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1… A happy Calliope, makes a happy Arizona.

Part 1

It was a nice night; Callie was lying in bed thinking about work tomorrow. What she had to do, what she was going to have for lunch, what she was going to do after work. She was lying on her side in the middle of the bed. She didn't want to feel more alone than she already did. For months she lay on the left side, and stared at the empty space on her bed, who did she want to be in that space?

Was it Penny?

She has broken up with Penny a few months ago, but unlike many of her other breakups she didn't go through the crying cycle. She always expected it to happen but it never did. Everyone at her new job, asked her everyday what happened between them; if she needed a rebound; if they were going to get back together. But she just said she was fine and didn't want to talk about it anymore.

To be honest though, Callie was fine, just fine.

She missed having someone with her, she missed the companionship she had with Penny. But she didn't miss sex with Penny. Callie could have better sex with herself. She always thought that but didn't say it out loud because she knew how mean it would sound.

She got up from her bed and walked to the bathroom, got undressed. And went into the shower. She began thinking about her daughter, and what she might have gotten up to today at school. She missed Sofia more than words could say, but she couldn't have asked for a better co-parenting partner. She thought of all the good times: when she, Sofia and Arizona went to the park, often before Callie and Arizona went to work. She thought of how amazing she was to have given Sofia back to her. Callie knew how much Sofia meant to Arizona. And she never truly understood why she gave her those aeroplane tickets, she won full custody, she won. So why would she give her to me anyway? Arizona always had a soft spot for Callie.

Just as Callie started to rethink and overthink why Arizona let Sofia move to New York with her (for the millionth time) her phone rang. Normally when her phone rang when she was in the shower, she would let it go to voicemail, but this wasn't her normal ringtone. This was the ringtone specifically assigned to Arizona.

Callie jumped out of the shower, ran quickly into her bedroom she jumped onto her bed and grabbed her phone. She was dripping wet, but didn't care because she was worried about Sofia, had something happen to her? She had to know now.

Part 2

Arizona had just tucked Sofia into bed, when she picked up her phone, pressed speed dial 1, and called Callie. Her heart was beating so fast, she could feel it beat faster and faster as she waited for Callie to answer.

Suddenly she could hear someone on the other end, it was an out of breath Callie.

"_Hey sorry was in the shower, is everything okay with Sofia? Are you okay?"_

Arizona's heart was beating faster and faster, she didn't know what to say, or where to start. She wanted to facetime her to talk about Sofia behaviour at school. She wanted to talk to Callie about how moving back to Seattle was hurting both herself and Sofia. Arizona knew what had to be done: she knew what was causing Sofia to act out, and she knew exactly how to fix it.

Arizona paused for a moment, then spoke

"_Callie, hey, um… so, I was thinking… um, that Sofia should move back to New York with you" _

Arizona took a moment to realise what she had just said, she could hear Callie breathing on the other line, but she wasn't saying anything. Arizona continued on:

"_And I think I need to move back with her."_

Arizona walked slowly out of Sofia's bedroom, closed the door behind her and walked into her bedroom. She sat on her bed, waiting patiently for Callie to reply, to say something, anything.

"_Callio... I, sorry, Callie, are you there?"_

Arizona hated the silence she was worrying that Callie would laugh at this suggestion. She may not be Callie's wife anymore; but she still cared about her opinion.

"_Emm… I mean okay. If that's what you want to do. I think it would be great to have you here. I know Sofia hates living in separate cities with each of her mothers. She would love it here, with you. She misses you like crazy when she's here, and I guess she misses me when she's there with you." _

Callie stopped talking, and waited for Arizona to say something.

Arizona knew what Callie meant, they both could see how the separation and move affected their daughter. Arizona was so glad that Callie felt the same way, as she replied,

"_I haven't said anything yet to anyone, I haven't even found a job in New York yet or even told Bailey. But this is something I have to do for Sofia, she needs to be with both of us. It's no good us living so far apart. She needs you. And she needs me." _

Arizona and Callie continued to talk details about when they would move to New York; when would it be best to tell Sofia; and their friends and family. Both of them worried about what their friends would say most of all. But they ignored that for now, because they were both so excited. Arizona could hear the excitement in Callie's voice, she was so happy to hear her laugh again.

Arizona was so happy that Callie was on board with her move to New York, she wondered if she was going to get a job in the same hospital as Callie? Could she handle seeing Callie every day? Did she want that to happen? She wouldn't let herself get too caught up in that thought. So, continued to plan things with Callie.

"_Well I would like to tell Sofia together, because we are going to do this right this time… I mean parenting. I could call you tomorrow morning on facetime before work and tell her together" _

Arizona said trying to main confidence in her voice.

Callie replied,

"_Arizona that sounds like the best idea. What time do you want to ring me?"_

"_Say about 7.30am, or is that too late or early?"_ Arizona blurted out.

She could hear Callie laughing, and replied "_You make me laugh so much, but yeah 7.30 is fine."_

Arizona was so excited to tell her daughter the good news. She couldn't contain herself. This would make Sofia happy. Arizona knew this was the right thing to do. The right thing for all of them.

"_Thanks, well I'll text you at 7 just to make sure you have had your morning coffee, you'll need it to deal with excited Sofia that early in the morning."_

They both laughed, said their final goodnights, and Arizona hug up the phone. Arizona loved the way Callie laughed, the way she snorted just a little, when she laughed just a bit too hard. She loved that this would make her happy. Afterall a happy Calliope, makes a happy Arizona.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Just a normal family

Part 1

Callie was so excited to have Arizona and Sofia in New York with her. She knew people in New York but the city was too big to live in, when it's only you. She had known Arizona was moving to New York for about 2 weeks now, Callie offered Arizona her spare bedroom until she found somewhere that she felt comfortable.

And Arizona accepted it.

She hoped she would, but was now terrified of what living with Arizona would feel like. Callie knew how she felt about Arizona, but she also knew, she could never act upon it. She was the one that left Arizona, she hurt Arizona in so many ways since leaving her in the marriage counselling room. She caused the court case, and was still confused as to why Arizona allowed Sofia to move to New York. Things were better left as they were. Callie didn't want to upset anyone, she accepted this was how things had to be.

Callie was sitting around her apartment one day, excitedly daydreaming about what life would be like when they were all together again. She had a day off and wanted to spring clean her apartment, so that when Arizona moved in, she would have space for her own things, so it would feel like her home too.

Then she began to worry about how Arizona was going to shower. Her shower was really small, and her bath was tiny. She done something really silly that day. She done something spontaneous. Irrational. Crazy. She went out for a few hours, and tried her best not to look back.

She got home and considered calling the office to back out of the deal. Callie lay in bed, wishing Mark was here to either talk her out of this, or talk her into it. She sat wondering, what would Mark say? What would he tell her to do? She didn't have anyone like Mark in New York, but she knew she could always rely on her friends from Seattle, so she decided to call Meredith.

"_Hey, was wondering if I could talk to you. It's okay if you are at work. Forget about it, I'll call back later…" _

Meredith spoke up on the other end, "_Hey, hey, Callie! I'm free, sitting in the house, waiting on my lunch to heat up."_

"_What? Lunch, it's almost 3 o'clock. How are you only now eating your lunch_?" Callie laughed.

"_Hey I have children to feed, so they come first then I find time to eat. Now what advice do you need this time Callie. 'Cos I can tell from your tone, you are either just about to do something stupid, or have already done something. Which will it be?"_

Callie took a deep breath and answered.

"_Well I may or may not have done something. That's not the point of this phone call. I was just wondering, how are you, are things with you good? How's… work, and the kids?"_

Meredith started laughing, Callie wasn't sure to say. She just waited for her to calm down. She continued,

"_Right okay, yes! I done something stupid, but I didn't do it with, or for anyone for a romantic reason. I just wanted to make her feel comfortable when she moves here… I mean she wouldn't be able to use any of the showers in my apartment. _

_It just made sense. Well I mean I'm not goin' to tell her I bought a new place, cos she was moving to New York. But then again Sofia will know… And I will need to give her the address for the shipping. Oh… My. God! What the hell have I done?" _

Callie, sat down on her cold wooden flooring. And started crying. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She needed to say it out loud. Once she started breathing normally, Meredith spoke again.

"_Right Callie. What the fuck did you do? You bought a flat? For Arizona, you and Sofia to move into? Why aren't you going to tell Arizona? Wasn't that arrangement only going to be temporary? Why did you do this? Are you okay? Callie…"_

Callie couldn't bring herself to speak, for about 2 minutes it was silent, the only noise Meredith could hear was Callie breathing, and every few seconds, a few quite sobs.

Just as Callie decided to answer, a loud noise came from her phone, she looked down and Meredith was trying to facetime her. Callie answered the call. Callie smiled back at Meredith. She wanted to say so much to her, but couldn't bring her to get out much more than,

"_I want her to be comfortable with me again. Nothing romantic I just want her to feel at home when she gets here."_

Meredith stared at Callie, and after a few seconds, they both began laughing. They laughed for so long, Callie couldn't remember why she had even phoned Meredith. They laughed and laughed until Callie didn't want to cry anymore. Meredith paused for a second and said:

"_Right listen you, you, have done something crazy and beautiful. I know you want Arizona to feel comfortable in a new apartment. I image you found somewhere that has the facilities she needs for her leg, am I right? (Callie nodded)_

_I image that you thought you were only being nice by doing this? But you have just bought a new place so your ex-wife will be happy, when she lives with you again. If that doesn't say love, then I don't know what does." _

Callie couldn't deal with what Meredith had just said. She was thinking about what she said. It was exactly what she was thinking before she started crying. It was what made her cry. Because she realised what she had done, and why she had done it. But didn't want to believe it.

"_Thank you, Meredith, please don't tell anyone about this. I don't want anyone to know, until I know what I want to do. Right now, I need to start packing, because they are coming here in two weeks and I need to do this before they get here. I'll text you. Bye. Thanks again". _

Callie ended the call and phoned the chief at her hospital, asking for an emergency week off. It was granted and Callie began packing up, room by room.

Part 2

Four weeks since Arizona phoned Callie, everything was ready to be shipped off to New York. Callie and Arizona had arranged everything, they had sorted out flights, shipping, schooling schedules and all the bits in between. Arizona had even been given the amazing opportunity to start up a Centre for Women's Health in New York with Dr Herman. Arizona couldn't believe it when Herman actually agreed to open it in New York, for Arizona everything was falling together.

Arizona was nervous about staying with Callie again, it played on her mind so often. Especially when Callie changed the shipping address, but she wasn't sure why she had done that, but decided that was a conversation for another day.

The day that Sofia and Arizona were due to fly out to New York had finally arrived.

It was a dramatic day, it started of normal, Alex and Jo were set to get married, it was going to be a beautiful end to her time in Seattle, Arizona thought. But transpired into something else entirely.

Arizona and Callie had been in constant contact ever since that night 4 weeks ago when Arizona called to say she and Sofia were moving to New York. Arizona always had her phone in her hand, waiting on a reply from Callie, or replying herself. She had to stop herself many times from writing out 'Calliope' when they were joking around via text. She kept having to correct herself, delete it, and just not write her name at all.

"_Is that her again? Why don't you two get a room already?_" April joked as she walked towards Arizona.

Arizona knew that the things she was feeling was crazy. She was being idiotic; this little bubble was going to end, as soon as they both remembered how much they hurt one another. Arizona tried to remember all the many reasons they broke up, time and time again. But she couldn't help smiling.

She wanted to talk to April about Callie. She wanted to talk to her about all the wonderful conversations they were having. How each time she called, texted or facetimed Callie, she could feel something inside her stomach, she felt a little sick and a little excited. She usually associated this feeling with one person: Callie.

April was stressing out about the wedding, nothing was going according to plan, she sat down next to Arizona and said,

"_I still can't find them, and there are still no ministers. This is like… This is like a wedding catastrophe. Another wedding catastrophe orchestrated by me!"_

Arizona stopped her there, she knew she needed someone to calm her down, Alex and Jo were going to get married one way or another. April always put her everything into everything. It was something Arizona loved about her best friend.

"_No, no. It's not a catastrophe. It's… it's a beautiful day, people are just running late."_

Arizona took a breath then continued, _"you what is a catastrophe? That every time I get a text from Callie I smile."_

April was about to respond to Arizona, when they heard Webber's voice from behind their seats.

"_Why's that a catastrophe?"_

All three of them laughed together, at Webber's sudden entrance into the conversation.

Webber continued: _"I'm sorry I was ease dropping"_

Arizona and April laughed giggled a little at Webber, as Arizona said:

"_Because she left me. I mean she left and then she left me again, but it was worse because that time she took my daughter. And … what… I mean, now, because she's single and I'm single. No, no, no, no. no one in the history of my life, has hurt me like Callie."_

Arizona finished shrugging it off like she was being crazy like she thought she was. But April responded in a calm voice said,

"_I hear that, but, also, no one's ever hurt Matthew the way I hurt him when I left him at the altar."_

Webber took a breath and said,

"_Well, I, I hurt Catherine pretty badly once or twice. Nothing like leaving her at the altar."_

April felt slightly embarrassed but knew he only said that to lighten the mood and said,

"_People change, you know, and life changes us, and our one job, really our only job is to stay open to possibilities, right? I mean, it's not stupid. It's not a catastrophe that Callie's making you smile again."_

"_I agree. Actually, uh, that's pretty beautiful." Replied Webber._

Arizona couldn't believe she was leaving her best friend behind; someone she knew was always going to be in her life. She knew she was going to miss her and said,

"_I'm going to miss you two tremendously."_

Arizona was still nervous about seeing Callie, but couldn't help smile thinking about seeing her face in just a few short hours. She tried to remain open about the possibility of a future with Callie, just like April told her. This could be the new beginning for herself, Sofia and with a little bit of lunch Calliope.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

Part 1

Callie was so excited to see Arizona. Time flew by for Arizona and Callie, because in Seattle and in New York: they were both packing up their lives. Arizona was moving to New York for Sofia.

But Callie was moving apartment's for Arizona.

Callie wanted to make things right between her and Arizona. She had thought about everything that happened between them; during their five years together. All the hurt that they caused one another. Callie knew her feelings for Arizona weren't going away.

She knew that Arizona was her soulmate.

She wanted to be with her. But after weeks of little to no sleep, Arizona and Sofia were on their way to New York to be with her. So, she decided to suppress her feelings because in her mind, she couldn't imagine Arizona trusting her again. She fucked up. She fucked up by leaving her; by causing the custody hearing; and for so many other reasons. Thinking about all the hurt she caused Arizona made Callie's heart ache, she couldn't believe, that she could hurt someone so much and so deeply, especially not considering that person was Arizona.

In the hours leading up to Arizona's arrival, she kept tossing between accepting her feelings for Arizona or believing she had some kind of brain tumour that was causing her to have irrational feelings towards Arizona. She tossed between which scenario she wanted to be true.

The weeks turned into days, and the days turned into hours. She would see Arizona soon, and had no idea what to say, or how to behave.

Part 2

Arizona and Sofia were now flying to New York, they were in the airport. Sitting nervously for the gates to open. Sofia held Arizona's hand; she knew she was nervous about flying. A few hours later, they arrived in JFK airport. Quickly grabbed their luggage, and walked towards the exit. Sofia put her backpack on and ran ahead; to look for Callie. Arizona was sweating, she was tripping over her own feet, but she hadn't noticed and didn't seem to care. All she wanted to do, was find Callie. She just wanted to see her face; she spotted her standing against a pillar, looking around frantically.

Arizona shouted ahead to Sofia, "She's standing by that pillar," and pointed in Callie's direction. Sofia sped up, she spotted her, letting out a hiccup type sound and rant straight towards her mother. Callie picked Sofia up, kissed her entire face.

"_I missed you baby". _

Just then Arizona reached Callie and Sofia, caught up to them. She was looking at Callie hugging their beautiful daughter. She knew then that she had made the right decision. Being here, in New York with both her mothers was exactly what Sofia needed. Callie was wearing a black leather jacket, with a red top underneath it. Topped off with a pair of tight jeans and black boots. This was a simple look for Callie, she just threw clothes on that day, tried not to overthink her outfit. But to Arizona she was as beautiful as the day she first set eyes on Callie. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled and hugged Sofia. Arizona couldn't help but stare at her lips, she loved Callie's lips. The things she could do with that mouth, Arizona thought. 'Crap, no don't go there' thought Arizona.

Callie was spinning Sofia around when she said,

"_I miss you so much mama, no one missed you like I missed you."_

Without thinking Arizona blurted out,

"_Well actually I think I missed her more, little miss."_

Callie didn't know what to say. She put Sofia down, and smiled awkwardly at Arizona, then giggled slightly as to ward off the growing tension between them.

Callie could see the confusion on Arizona's face. Callie decided to moved past her comment and instead asked Callie for a hug. It was an awkward hug, but they both needed it. They embraced for about 20 seconds, and only separated because Sofia was physically trying to get between them.

Arizona let Callie go, they both laughed at their daughter. Callie took the suitcases from Arizona, though she tried to resist. But Arizona knew fighting would be pointless when Callie was involved. She said thank you and walked next to her making small talk, as they walked out of the building and towards the carpark.

Sofia ran ahead, looking for Callie's car, she looked around frantically, Callie could see she was getting annoyed because she hadn't parked were it used to be. Callie called out,

"_We are parked down here, closer to the front, little one, you are always 10 steps ahead of us." _

Sofia ran back towards Arizona; they had stopped in front of a disabled parking space. Arizona raised an eyebrow at Callie, and asked how she was able to park there.

"_Well I applied for the permit straight after you decided to move here, and since I will be driving you about for now on. Or until you get your own car at least. There's no use playing the 'stubborn Arizona card'. I know you do it so well. There's no point in walking more than you need to, this will prevent your leg from hurting. This way you can be you, but don't have to be in pain."_

Sofia loved the disabled parking badge, as Arizona explained what it meant. Sofia laughed, saying she was so glad they didn't have to walk to far now when they go shopping. Callie drove them back to her new apartment. She parked in the parking garage. Arizona noticed there was a parking space next to Callie's car, with her name on it. She was so confused to why Callie was acting weird around her, only talking about the flight, Sofia and work. But was doing all these lovely things for her. She gestured towards the sign with name on it, when Callie was next to her.

"_Do you like it? Dr A. Robbins. Thought it sounded cooler than just put 'Robbins'."_

"_Callie, it's amazing. Thank you. I didn't even think. About parking. This is New York. Thank God you remember things like that. Was it expensive?"_

Callie stood there for a second, then said in a quiet voice,

"_No, no, it was no problem don't worry about it."_

It was then that Sofa started to complain about being tired. It was so late now. So, Callie led both Arizona and Callie in the back entrance of the apartment complex, into the main lobby, and across the landing towards the elevator.

Once they got inside their new home. First Callie decided to show Sofia her new bedroom. She was expecting a question or two, from Arizona about the change in address, but she was didn't say anything, Callie certainly wasn't going to bring it up. Sofia's new room was purple and pink, with a beautiful new bed, with a princess canopy hanging over the top of it. Callie had bought her a new bed, but all the other furniture were the same ones from their old apartment.

"_Callie, this room is amazing, you really out done yourself here, honey say thank you to mama."_

Sofia hugged Callie tightly, then ran into her room once more, to explore were her toys and gadgets were now. She looked out the window, and said

"_Mama, can I have a snack then go to bed, I really missed you, but I think I need to sleep. Can we do something together tomorrow? All of us, together?"_

Callie and Arizona looked at their daughter and nodded. They headed down the hall and into the kitchen/living room area. Callie had already made some pasta for Arizona and Sofia. Sofia ate it very quickly, then asked were her bathroom was, so she could have a shower before she went to sleep.

Callie got up from the dining room table, and walked down the hall with Sofia. There was a door directly next to Sofia's bedroom, she told Sofia

"_That's your bathroom, but me and mommy will have some rules of you. You will need to keep it tidy… head in, call me if you need anything. Towels are all set for you. Love you."_

Sofia ran into the bathroom, knowing it was hers, and hers alone, was clearly the best surprise. She was smiling from ear to ear. Callie walked back down the hall, and sat next to Arizona.

This was the moment she was dreading; she was alone with Arizona.

She looked up at her, she loved how her hair always sat perfectly on her shoulders, she was perfection. After almost 6 hours on a plane, she was still glowing. They both looked at each other for a few more seconds. Callie couldn't break the eye contact. Arizona lent forward, and reached for Callie's hand. She held it close to her chest. Callie didn't know what to say, she could feel her face getting redder and redder, the longer Arizona looked at her.

"_Thank you for everything you've done for Sofia and I, I know we only decided to move a month ago, but I am so happy to be here in New York with you and Sofia…." _

Arizona finally broke the silence, Callie was glad she finally said something, because Callie's mind had gone blank. All she could think about was how good she smelt, and how good it felt to have Arizona touch her again, even if it was just her hand. Callie nodded and smiled weakly at Arizona.

"_Well, I think I am going to go to bed now too. Could you show me where I am sleeping, Calliope?" _

Arizona gasped and put her hands over her mouth. She was about to apologise when Callie finally spoke,

"_Don't worry about it, old habits, I guess. Yeah, I will take you to your room now. I'll grab the bags first then; I'll take you along."_

Callie stood up took both suitcases towards the hallway, she walked down to the door furthest away from the living room. Opened the door and lay both suitcases on the floor in front of the television stand. She stood silent for a moment; she was nervous about what Arizona would think of the room. Well she felt like she knew what she would say and think when she seen it, but she didn't want to make any assumptions.

She walked back into the living room, and told Arizona to follow her. Just as they were approaching the door, Callie stopped Arizona and said,

"_I'm gonna have some fun now."_

And pulled out a handkerchief. Arizona laughed, and Callie started tying it tightly across her eyes and knotted it behind her head; making sure it covered both of her eyes equally. Callie stepped in front of Arizona took both her hands, and walked her slowly into the bedroom. Arizona kept giggling, which made Callie giggle too. Eventually Callie asked Arizona to stand still without peaking, closed the door behind her, and walked back towards Arizona.

Callie took a deep breath; she didn't know what to say to Arizona. She was terrified that Arizona would think this was all a bit much, but no matter what she thought was going to happen, she had to just let whatever was going to happen, would happen.

She stepped off to the side standing beside Arizona; so, when she took off the handkerchief, she would be able to see her entire room. Callie gulped, and then removed the handkerchief from Arizona's eyes.

Part 3

Arizona froze. She blinked, and then blinked again. But the room stayed the same. She was speechless, she felt as though she was standing inside her dream bedroom; with a nice suttle pink wallpaper, with a king size bed, with a lovely duvet and lots of little pillows arranged neatly on top of it. There was a large television in corner of the room, just were her suitcases were. This was exactly how she had imagined her dream room.

And she knew that Callie knew that too. She knew everything about Arizona. Arizona hugged Callie, Callie hugged her back. Arizona pulled away suddenly

"_I know you moved flat and everything, but I find it a big of a coincidence that your 'spare bedroom' looks identical to my ideal bedroom, which I know I've told you about on more than one occasion"._

Callie laughed awkwardly and stared at the floor, avoiding eye contact with Arizona. She knew Arizona would see right through her if she looked at her face, she's always been able to work her out. Nothing Callie ever did was truly a surprise to Arizona. She knew when things were on Callie's mind, and when she was hiding something.

Well that was until their final break-up. Arizona didn't see that one coming. She remembered that feeling of abandonment so very clearly. She tried to rid her mind of that thought, just as Callie replied,

"Fine okay, well… so… well when I moved out of my last flat, I knew you were going to be moving into this one with me, so I thought that it would be nice for you to have a little surprise. If it was too much, I'm sorry. I just… I'm just really thankful to you, that you brought my daughter back to me, the last time and this time too. You are truly a wonderful mother to our beautiful daughter."

Arizona didn't buy this for a second, Callie only does big gestures like this for people she cares about, she wondered why she would do this. She was surprised she still remembered each detail to her dream room, the size of the television, the colour of the duvet. Everything was perfectly placed, as though it was plucked from Arizona's imagination. She never believed it would ever be a reality.

"_If that's what you say, I will believe you. Thank you so much. It's better than I ever imagined!"_

Arizona looked next to wall were the television was positioned between and asked,

"_What's that door for?"_

Callie took a step back. Cleared her throat then said,

"_Well, okay, you can't get mad at me because of this it doesn't mean anything, it just made sense for you to be in here, it makes logical sense, okay?"_

Arizona was confused, she walked towards the door opened it into the most beautiful bathroom she had ever seen. There was a gigantic bath fully equipped for two people, with railings. There was a large walk in shower, with a chair, and a long railing against the back wall. She stopped looking around, stepped back into the bedroom and looked at Callie.

"_Please tell me you didn't move home just because I was going to be living with you for a while. Please tell me you didn't give me the master bedroom because of the accessibilities in the bathroom? You are crazy Callie!"_

Callie walked towards Arizona, laughed awkwardly and said,

"_To start with I was already planning on moving out of that old place before you decided to move out here. That apartment has a lot of … umm, well … memories attached to it, and I didn't want to live there anymore._

_And I didn't think you would like to move into an apartment I shared with Penny. I had already found this place, and loved the size and location, my hospital is one subway ride away, and your new centre will only be two subway stops away in the other direction. So, it made sense, and it was a good choice. It was going to happen before you even told me you were moving out here."_

Callie stopped for a second, and she could see Arizona fidget. She took her hand and led her towards the bed so she could sit down. Then she continued:

"_And as for the bedroom situation, okay yes you have got the bigger bathroom, but this place has two en suites, so it's not an issue really, so I gave you this room because... well I guess, you know why."_

Arizona watched as Callie walked over towards her and sat down on the bed. Arizona felt so happy, she knew Callie wasn't telling the whole truth. But she also knew that was because Callie didn't want to see how much she cared about Arizona. Arizona knew how much Callie hated feeling vulnerable. All Arizona could think was, how could anyone let Callie go? She had always thought George was an idiot for cheating on Callie, but then again, she did the same thing. Then she began to wonder about Penny. Arizona still didn't know why they broke up, no one knew anything.

Callie and Arizona didn't speak about the bedroom, the en suite, or the parking space for the rest of the evening. Instead, Callie showed her where everything was in the house. Arizona wanted to go for a bath before bed, so Callie gave Arizona a lavender bath bomb, she dropped it and they watched as it dissolved. Callie finally said goodnight to Arizona, told her bedroom was right across the hall, and said goodbye.

Arizona got into her bath; it was big enough for two people for sure. It had the necessary handles so Arizona could get out, without any assistance. She wondered if Callie went looking for an apartment with a room designed for someone like her, or if she found a place then installed everything for Arizona. Either way, she knew Callie had a big heart, but shook of the idea branding it as too crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The On-Call Room

Part 1

Two weeks had passed since Arizona flew to New York to live with her ex-wife and daughter. Arizona was very proud of herself for making the decision, as living with Callie was going well. And their daughter was so happy to be back at school with her friends.

Arizona would go to work each day, and helped to organise the new centre she was running with Dr. Herman. She liked being in charge of the set up, and where things would go. She spent each day phoning suppliers and coordinating with local hospitals, to ensure they were being advertised throughout New York. It was going to be months before they could open, but there was still lots to be done, before she could even think about setting a launch date.

Arizona decided to do some shifts at the local hospitals as a way to earn some extra money, but also to get word out about the Robbins-Herman Centre. She had focused most of her shifts at the same hospital Callie was working at. She loved seeing her work, even after all these years. She thought Callie looked so sexy when she was studying a chart, or telling an intern to "get a brain, or get out". She would bump into her deliberately, so she could talk to her. She loved knowing Callie was close by. It made Arizona feel calm and happy in a new hospital where she didn't know anyone. Callie was there so she was okay.

Arizona took up a shift in Callie's hospital one evening, Arizona and Callie allowed Sofia to stay with her friend Friday to Sunday; so, they took some extra shifts that weekend. Arizona walked into work with Callie, when they were about to separate when Arizona blurted out,

"_Hey after this shift, would you like to get a drink together before our shift tomorrow? We are both off around 9?"_

Callie stood still, didn't speak, and Arizona was sure she wasn't breathing either. She stepped forward, and asked again,

"_Drinks after work, Callie, what do you say?"_

Callie replied with a weak tremble in her voice.

"_I don't think that's such a good idea, I want to be your friend, I mean we are friends but that's… it." _

Arizona walked away slowly confused, she meant as a friend, she thought she did. She hadn't been flirting with Callie, more than usual, a little if anything. But not a lot. She was annoyed at Callie, and a little hurt.

She decided to call April later and ask her opinion. She was always better at that.

Part 2

"_What the fuck is wrong with me Meredith, I don't understand why I do this to myself." _

Callie cried out. She was sitting onto of one of the bunkbeds in an on-call room. She lay silently crying for about 10 minutes before she decided to facetime Meredith and tell her what happened.

"_What happened this time? Did you try to kiss her, watch her sleep, or buy her another fucking apartment?"_

Meredith replied sarcastically, before realising Callie was crying,

"_Callie, where are you right now?"_

"_I'm in an on-call room in the hospital, that's why it's dark behind me. I would go home to sleep but Arizona will be there, and she will be upset and I promised I wouldn't hurt her again. And, and… and I just went and did it. _

_What is wrong with me? I hurt everyone around me. She moved all this way so I could be closer to my daughter, and all I do is brush her off. Act as though I don't care about her, oh sometimes I wish I didn't care. She has always been too good for me Meredith. _

_I lost her so long ago and I just need to deal with this, it's best for her."_

"_What has gotten into you, the last time we spoke you said she was your soulmate, you said you wanted her back, what happened to all of that?_

_You jump between saying you love her, to saying you were just being hormonal, Callie do you want my opinion?" Meredith barked._

Callie didn't know how to respond, she was so confused about how she was feeling, she suppressed all of her feelings. The ones for Arizona, and the ones about Penny. She didn't want to deal with how she was feeling, she wanted it all to go away.

"_I realised that I was living in a fairy tale, Arizona is the best thing that's ever happened to me! She makes me feel things I never knew I could or would ever feel. But I broke us, and I broke her, she deserves better than me. I have to deal with it. I want her to be happy, and I know that can never happen with me again."_

"_Callie you are way too hard on yourself, both of you have done things you have regretted. But that doesn't mean things won't work themselves out. Webber told me she was smiling so much at the wedding before she left, he said she was texting you. He wouldn't say more than that, but I know there is more to tell." _

Callie heard something move on the bed below her; she glanced down. It was alright. It's some intern just moving in their sleeping.

"_I am never going to have sex again; I never want to be with anyone ever again. I mean Penny… was… never mind."_

Meredith called out,

"_Hey Callie, that's the first time I've heard you bring up Penny since the breakup, are you finally gonna tell me what happened between you two? Imagine I am Mark and tell him what you want, and I'll do my best to give you Mark style advice." _

Callie sat wondering what to say and what to do. She didn't want to tell anyone what finally caused her and Penny to break up. She was happy liking in a world of denial. She was content, she knew once she started to unravel it, she would have to deal with what it meant.

She argued back in forth with Meredith, but finally decided to give in. Callie laughed and rolled over onto her back as a tear fell down her face.

"_Meredith, I want to tell you but I still don't know how to feel about it myself. I just… you know focused on work, and the move. I haven't even deal with how I feel about it."_

Callie took a deep breath and said,

"_Right okay I will tell you, but no one else can ever know. I haven't even told Sofia, or my dad. Do you understand? Arizona can never know. Deal?" _Meredith nodded.

"_Well like 8 or 9 months ago, we were sitting together in my old flat, getting Sofia's things together; she was moving back to Seattle the following week. Sofia was getting annoyed that I couldn't go back with her. She, she… wanted me to be with her mommy again. It broke my heart. But I had to be firm with her. _

_She went off to school, and Penny and I sat about the house, it was the first day we were both off together. After a while we had lunch, and the Penny said she has something she was wanting to ask me for a while…"_

Meredith gasped,

"_Please tell me she didn't propose."_

Callie froze still, ignoring Meredith's reaction; instead she continued on with the story.

"_Well I said okay what's up? She said she would like to start a family."_

Callie paused, waiting for Meredith's response. Nothing came, she was sitting on the phone, with her mouth wide open, speechless.

"_Callie, what the hell did you say? Is that good? Do you want a family with her?"_

"_I didn't know what to say Meredith, I guess it was weird 'cos Arizona and I broke up over this; she wasn't ready for another child, I couldn't have anymore. I was happy finally with Sofia being my only child. I hadn't even considered having children with Penny, to be honest. I always saw Arizona as the only other parent to any and all of my children; couldn't ever imagine parenting with anyone else."_

"_Oh my god Callie just tell me what happened."_

"_Fine, fine. Right so I didn't say anything I mumbled something about having to think about it. And sat down on the couch. Penny didn't like this, she started to get really mad, saying that I always wanted to have a family, why wouldn't I want one now, with her. I couldn't say anything. I didn't know why, and still don't know why, but… but it just didn't feel right._

_I told her it was a bit of a shock, and I needed time to think things over. Fast forward a week later, we haven't spoken at all, small talk about that was it. I send Sofia on the plane back to Arizona, and walk into the apartment to find Penny standing there holding a fucking engagement ring."_

"_Callie, you are going to have to speed this monologue up 'cos I might have a heart attack before it's over. Hurry up woman!"_

"_Fine, fine. This is me shortening it, really… anyways. So, I walked over to her and I could tell she had a whole speech prepared, but I told her not to say anything. I sat her down on the couch and told her I couldn't marry her. it was all too fast. We argued for so long, the sun had gone down, and we were just going over the same things. I don't know why, but I felt physically ill at the thought of calling her my wife, saying she was my kid's mother. She would be a great mother, but I don't know I couldn't bring myself to image it for too long._

_She said she didn't understand why I was reacting like this, because I had moved across the country to be with her, but marriage was too fast. I mean I get it, all the signs pointed towards us eventually having a family. What's wrong with me? Meredith I'm losing my mind!"_

Callie took a deep breath, and continued,

_We argued for a while. I could deal with her being mad at me, but then she started shouted at me about Arizona. She asked why Arizona was good enough to marry, but she wasn't. She made comments about her leg, and the fact that she cheated. I told her this was nothing to do with Arizona. But I still couldn't marry her. I was getting so mad; she had no right to bring Arizona into this._

_She stopped shouting for a second, then started to walk away. She ran back towards me and shouted 'What has she got that I don't have, why can she have your babies but I can't. I love you Calliope- ' _

_I remember it so clearly, something just clicked inside me, now that I think about it. I stopped her as soon as she said my name. _

_And just lost it, I said 'there is only one person in the world that is allowed to call me Calliope, and that's not you. Yes, we are divorced now but she will always be my friend, and someone who I hold dear to my heart. _

_She is the mother of my child. And that's the way things are. And you are just going to have to realise that me not wanting to marry you has nothing to do with her. Don't call me 'Calliope' again!'_

_Well as you can image, she started screaming about how I loved Arizona. I kept trying to be speak, but she was annoying me so much, yelling at me like I was a child. Till finally, she said "Why don't you want to have children with me? Just answer me that?"_

_Without thinking I shouted back "Because you are not that person, when I image my life with more children, and a wife. That person isn't you. There is no way I could raise children with someone that speaks about Sofia's mother like this, just because you are mad at- '_

_Before I could end the sentence, she started yelling at me, saying I never loved her. Until I finally blew up."_

Callie closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, Meredith said,

"_Callie, what did you say when you blew up"_

'_I told her that even though me and Arizona are divorced, there will only ever be one mother to any and all of my children… I had a wife, an amazing wife, who was selfless and understanding, who loved me in all the ways I couldn't love myself. I don't ever want to get married again because she was my wife. And although I know we will never get back together, I never want another wife, I had a wife, and now she's-' _

_I never finished the sentence, 'cos she slapped me in the face. I was so shocked that she hit me I took a step back and told her to leave. _

_She was gone two days later, and I've only seen her once since. But I crossed the street so that's that… Em Meredith, now's the time say what you have to say."_

Meredith didn't have a clue what to say, or do. She knew now for sure; Callie was in love with Arizona. But she didn't know if Callie was ready to hear it. Meredith sat still looking at the phone _screen at Callie's face. Occasionally she laughed a little then, shook her head at Callie. Finally, she cleared her throat,_

"_Right, you, this is what you are going to do… you are going to find Arizona and tell her what you told me. Actually, shorted it. Was a bit long. Tell her how you feel, tell her that you couldn't imagine raising children with anyone else but her… wait does she want more children, actually, do you?"_

"No"

"What do you mean no?"

"_I mean I'm not going to tell her any of this. This will be between you and I forever. Meredith promise you won't tell anyone. I need to be her friend. This has nothing to do with Arizona, I said all that to hurt Penny, I think. I don't know… I really don't know. But I can't talk to her about this, she'll feel bad, she has the biggest heart. She'll think she caused this. But it didn't have anything to do with her, not really. Clearly things with Penny and I, needed to end."_

"Callie, I don't think you heard what you just told me?"

"_I just can't do this to her, she has her life back together, she fixed what I broke. I can't hurt her again."_

"Oh, Callie. I have never known you to be so in love with someone, and be so sad at the same time… Wait, Callie, why did you phone me in the first place, what did you do earlier?"

"_She asked me to the bar after work, and I told her it wouldn't be a good idea. That we should just stay friends."_

"_Is that what she wants? Have you even asked her what she wants, or have you assumed that's what she wants like always?"_

"_Meredith, she has moved on, she is happy now, she moved here for Sofia, not for me. She is such a better mother than I am. I should have never moved away from you all. I fucked up."_

Callie started to cry quietly, making sure not to wake the person in the bed below her, Meredith broke the silence,

"_I get it, you don't want to hurt her again, and you don't want to be hurt by her either, but with the amount of love you both still have for each other, all of your dreams could come true if you take the leap, go speak to her."_

Callie wiped the tears from her face,

"_I can't I need to be her friend. That's all, I can't do that to her or Sofia. She needs her mothers in the same place. That's what I'm focused on right now. I can't stop thinking about Arizona, she's all over the hospital so when I do get her out of my head, there she is, laughing and wheeling around on those shoes of hers. She talks to me like she did before the car crash, before her leg, before Mark, before everything else…"_

"_Well, sweetheart maybe that's because she's accepted the past and just wants to move forward, with you? Think about it. I am going to sleep now, before I need to get up for work. Phone me tomorrow if you need someone to talk to. Love you, and don't do anything else stupid. Bye."_

Callie lay in bed crying for another few minutes, before she decided to go for a walk to stretch her legs. She jumped off the bed, and walked towards the door. Closing it behind her, and walk off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: We can't go on like this

Part 1

A week went by, and Callie couldn't stop staring at Arizona. She loved how she helped Sofia make pancakes in the morning before school, and couldn't help but stare when Arizona sang along with to the radio. The past week had been strange for Callie, she felt as though something was bothering Arizona, but didn't want to ask her. Largely in case she said something, something that she would regret.

Callie knew it was still early, in their new start together; she still felt like she had to control how she behaved around Arizona.

The following Friday night Sofia was out staying with her friends so Callie invited her hospital friends over to meet Arizona. They were having a great time, laughing, drinking and joking. But then they started pestering Arizona for details about Callie, and what she was like in Seattle. Callie knew there were plenty of stories Arizona could talk about. But Arizona decided to be kind to Callie, and only told nice, happy stories. Ones that made Callie look good.

"_So, are you dating anyone? New York loves lesbians!"_

One of the friends said, in a joking way to Arizona, but looked at Callie as she asked it.

Arizona wasn't sure what to say, she felt weird at being asked this question generally, but also in front of Callie. She was staying open about a possibility of a future with Callie but didn't want to force anything. Especially since Callie was being distant lately. Arizona wondered, if she was dating someone or if she was starting to regret moving in with Arizona. Yet again she suppressed these churning thoughts and said,

"_Em, no, not really into that right now. To be honest not sure I want to."_

Callie laughed a little, she knew that was a lie. Arizona was a sex-positive person, she rarely went a few days without sex when they were together. Right now, it had been over a month, Callie thought. She will want to date at some point soon.

Callie and Arizona continued to drink more and more, as their friends kept talking about their sex lives and relationships. Callie found Arizona staring at her on numerous occasions throughout the evening. She wondered why, was it because she was feeling awkward? Callie couldn't think of anything else.

As the night grew to a close, Arizona felt quite tipsy, she wasn't sure why but she wanted to stay up. She wanted to talk to Callie, she wanted to talk to Callie all night.

Callie's friends left, and Arizona asked for Callie to stay up with her for a little longer. Callie wasn't sure what to think, but agreed anyways. They sat on couch together, awkwardly talking about work, Sofia, Grey Sloan, more work. No matter how awkward it was, Arizona wanted to talk to Callie.

"_So, Arizona you don't want to date anyone? Really? Since when_?" Callie blurted out.

_"Well, I want to be dating, but don't think I am ready, or the person I want to be dating…"_

"_Em, alright. I am going to sleep now. I can't deal with this… right now. Or ever!"_

Callie walked off, went into her bedroom, Arizona could hear Callie lock her bathroom door. Arizona wasn't sure what to do, but she knew she had to comfort Callie. She overstepped and didn't want Callie to be uncomfortable with her. She tapped on the bathroom door, waited to hear Callie. But could only hear, her breathing, and quite almost silent sobs. Callie was crying.

"_Callie, I'm sorry, I'm a bit drunk. I shouldn't have said anything. Are you okay? Can I do anything?"_

Callie didn't respond. She just moved closer to the door. Arizona could see Callie sitting again the door, through the glass panel at the bottom. Arizona sat up against the bathroom door, she wanted to be close to Callie.

"_Okay. I'll just talk, and hope it makes up for my, horrible overstepping… do you remember when you first held Sofia? She was so tiny, so little. She was crying when you picked her up. But as soon as she was resting on your chest, she stopped. Just like that, our baby knew who her mama was. She could tell she was home, with you, with me. With us."_

"_It's okay Arizona. It wasn't you. It's me. I just feel all over the place, sometimes I don't know how to behave around you. It's like we are friends, then at times it feels like we never broke up, then at times everything comes flooding back and I have so many unanswered questions. My head feelings like it's going to explode sometimes. I'm sorry being the crazy one again."_

Arizona took a deep breath, put her hand on the glass door panel, Callie put her hand on it from inside the bathroom. Arizona felt like this was the first time Callie was actually being honest with her since she moved to New York.

"_For over a month the both of us have been on our best behaviour. We have both been walking on egg shells around the other one, trying not to burst this little bubble we have here with Sofia. But I think it's time we have a real conversation… do you remember the little game quiz thing we used to do when we first started dating?"_

"_Yeah… I mean, yeah, we would each have 10 questions we could ask the other one, without them laughing or judging the other, for asking the question. And we couldn't judge the other for their answer."_

"_Callie, since this is the first time, we are actually talking to each other properly in over a month. Do you want to play the game, through the door, just now? Get what's on your mind, out in the open, whether it's got to do with us or anything else?"_

_ "Let's do it!"_

Part 2

"_Okay Callie, you go first, ask me anything you like. I will be completely and horribly honest. But in a nice way." _

Arizona grabbed a pillow from Callie's bed, lay on the floor next to door. And waited for Callie to say something.

"_Right okay, this has bugged me for a long time now, but em… why did you really let Sofia move to New York with me? I mean you… you won. But you gave her up. Why did you do that?"_

"_Well, I knew that I couldn't be the person to make you happy anymore. That hadn't been my job for a while, but I still wanted you to be happy. And em… well, being with, Penny in New York was what you wanted. And to be able to do that you needed our daughter to be with you so… I made a choice. I wanted you to be happy. Even if that was without me. And even if that meant you weren't in Seattle. I let you go; your happiness meant the world to me. I… well, it still does. I was the right thing to do. It's what you needed…"_

Arizona couldn't see Callie's face but she could only image how she reacted to that. She knew she might regret being so very honest. But she had so much wine, she wasn't too bothered right now. She wanted them to be honest with one another.

"_Thank you for saying that Arizona. I can only image how hard that was for you to do that. You are amazing. I don't think I've ever said that enough to you, but you… you truly are"_

"_Thank you, my turn. Why did leave me?"_

There was a notable silence and tension in the air. Arizona wondered what Callie was thinking. She opened up; she was going to be honest right now. Arizona needed this.

"_Like that day in therapy, why did you leave me? We slept together the night before, I thought we were going to be fine, well I thought things were gonna need work, but I thought you loved me and wanted to make things work."_

"_Arizona, everything with us at that point was so hard, every time we tried to move forward, we would end up taking ten steps back. I wanted to be your anchor like you needed me to be. But I felt like you needed me, more than you wanted me. I wanted to be with you. You were my best friend; you and I shared a life together. _

_But I wanted someone who wanted what I wanted, and wanted me. But you didn't. I wanted you to flourish, but being with me was keeping you down. I felt like our relationship was… holding you back. I mean look at you now, you have done all the things you wanted to. You are opening an amazing state of the art Women's Centre. And I don't think that would have happened you stayed with me. You needed to be on your own, and I guess so did I._

_But Arizona, please know that walking out that day was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, I love...d you, you were everything to me. But I couldn't be your everything anymore. You needed more, things I couldn't give you. I am sorry for that."_

"_Do you ever regret walking out?"_

"_That's question two for you. Em, yes. I did at the start; I didn't think I could survive without you. But I got by eventually. And learned to be on my own. But I know we needed to be apart, you wouldn't be the amazing surgeon you are today, doing the things you are doing, without me walking away. It wasn't right for me to ask you to give up your dream, so I could have mine."_

Arizona wasn't sure how to feel right now. The alcohol was starting to wear off, she could feel it.

"_Okay so now it's my go. Do you, or have you ever resented me for not going to Malawi with you, or you coming back for me?"_

"_No, it needed to happen. It all happened for a reason, I was so in love with you. And every day without you was torture… I wanted to be with you, I needed to be with you. I knew you would hate me for leaving you, but I had to come back and fix that. It wasn't how things were going to end with us. I couldn't let that be our end. And also, if I didn't leave, and if I didn't then come back. We wouldn't have our amazing daughter. _

_It all happened for a reason, you, me, Mark. I wasn't the happiest to find out, you slept with him. But I am so glad it happened. I have a beautiful daughter; she is your double. And my life wouldn't be complete without Sofia. So no, I don't resent you. But for a while I did blame you. Which was wrong, because if I didn't come home. I couldn't have the incredible career or family that I have today."_

_ "Arizona you are amazing… thank you. She is amazing."_

They laughed a little. Arizona felt so much better already, this is what they both needed.

"_Okay so that's two questions each. You go again Callie."_

_ "… why did you sleep with another woman when we were together?"_

"_Okay, so we are going- "_

"_Arizona, I feel like I have the right to know, you just said you were mad at me for sleeping with Mark while we had broken up. But you slept with someone while we were together. I never really understood why. I accepted it, but didn't really understand why you would do it."_

"_Callie, Callie! Okay I understand, I understand why you would ask me this. And the honest truth is, well she found me attractive. She didn't know me before the leg, she only knew me after it. And well it wasn't an issue. I was enough for her. She liked me without my leg. And for a long time, I felt like I was never going to be enough for anyone, let alone you. She wasn't important. It wasn't important, the actual thing… wasn't important. It was stupid but it made me feel confident. It sounds so stupid. But it's how I felt at the time. Please don't hate me. I am so sorry. I was so stupid."_

"_I am sorry for talking over you just there, I am trying to stop. I want to listen to you, and I hear what you said. Thank you for being honest. And no, em… I don't hate you. I could never hate you…"_

Arizona felt horrible, she knew that would hurt Callie. Callie always wanted to fix Arizona, but that made Arizona feel worse. She knew how much Callie loved her, and wanted to help her feel better, feel more whole. She hated that she needed this from someone else. She needed to feel like she could be enough for someone, anyone.

"_Do you ever regret leaving Seattle? Moving here? Away from… me?"_

"_Yes constantly. But Sofia loves it here, and I wasn't going to go all the way back after all the hurt I caused everyone at the hospital, and especially you. I hurt you in that court room, I knew I went over the line as soon as it happened. I could see… it in your eyes. I was horrible. And couldn't come back. I ruined that._

_Okay can we do this in the room now. I will sit on the floor; you take your leg off and sit on the bed."_

"_No Callie, it's alright. I will sit on the floor… it's your room."_

"_Okay, why don't we both lie on the bed, but I will lie with my head at the bottom, so we still can't see each other?"_

"_Okay."_

Part 3

Callie was lying at the bottom of her bed, with her head slightly flopped down at the end. She didn't want to look at Arizona, because she knew it would impact how she answered her questions. She thought of all the times they played this game, when they first started going out. Callie loved it, because she often stressed about how Arizona felt about her. She needed to be able to ask her questions without wondering if she was going to laugh at her. But even when Callie worried about Arizona dating other people, or if she was not as good as Arizona's real lesbian lovers, Arizona always answered the questions that Callie so needed the answers to.

_"What made you move to New York? Why now?"_

"_Well I wanted our daughter to be near you, I wanted her to be with her two mums. She needs both of us, and the separation, divorce and custody hearing hurt her more than we will ever know. So, I needed her to be happy. And thought a clear start for myself might do me good."_

_ "So, it didn't have anything to do with you and I?"_

"_Well I mean, Calliope, I'd be lying if I said I didn't think of what it would be like for us to be together again. I wonder about it all the time. But I don't want to force anything, or make you uncomfortable… _

_Okay, my turn. Why did you really move into this flat? 'Cos, I don't think you told me to real reason!"_

"_I will tell you, but remember the rules you can't get super mad at me, Arizona. Just wait until I finish before you kill me okay? Do you want the long story or the quicker one?"_

"Callie, please, just tell me!"

"_When I thought of you moving into that other place, I didn't like the idea of you living somewhere, I once lived with my ex, and well it wasn't accessible for you. I wanted you to be comfortable… so I done something silly and spontaneous. _

_I went to my see my dad, he was in New York, and spoke to him."_

"_Your dad hates me why would you talk to him about me moving here… what happened next?"_

"_I told him I wanted to move, I wanted to find a new place, for our new start. I wanted somewhere that could accommodate our lives. So, my dad told me about an apartment complex he recently bought and… he was selling off the apartments. We came here, and had a look. And I liked this place. He told me he would give it me for free, but I told him I needed to buy it myself. I would pay him back. He had everything installed for us within a week. He knew how much you moving here meant to me. And for a change decided to let me deal with it, in my own way…"_

"_That's so sweet Callie, why would you care so much about how I feel? Callie you didn't need to buy a whole new apartment, soon I will start looking for somewhere new and this will have all been done for nothing… you are so sweet but you didn't need to do it."_

Callie was already half way through, she wanted to push through and just have this whole thing out in the open. She wanted Arizona to know the whole truth.

"_Well… Arizona. That's the second part, the reason you might, well… probably will try to kill me. This apartment isn't in my name. The papers are all under your name. This apartment is yours."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Belonging to someone, belonging to you.

Part 1

"_Callie you have got to be joking. You didn't do this. Surely you didn't…"_

"_I know you hate it when I make all the decisions. But if you don't like this place, then you can sell it and move somewhere new, the price I got this place for you. You would make a lot selling it. But I hope you don't. I decorated it for you."_

Finally, Arizona understood why Callie decorated the whole apartment in the tones and colours: both Callie and Arizona had compromised on all those years ago, when they decorated their first apartment together. 70% Arizona, 30% Callie, but Callie wasn't bothered she would have a bright pink house if that's what would make Arizona happy. Callie found it difficult not to look at Arizona's face, she could only image how she was feeling. She thought about her lying there on the bed, with her cute little 'Angry Robbins' smile on her beautiful face. A smile Callie knew meant she was in deep trouble, but she couldn't help but fall even more deeply for Arizona, each time she noticed Arizona doing it to anyone else besides herself, when she could see the look of fear on their eyes.

"_That's why I have my dream bedroom. You didn't just give me dream bedroom. You got me, my… dream home. You are so stupid why… would you…. Why would your dad help me, do this for me?"_

_ "He knows how special you are to me… we do have a kid together I mean." _

Callie laughed awkwardly, not knowing what to say next. She finally done it, got everything out. Well not everything, but so far; she hadn't done irreparable damage. Arizona probably thought she was just looking out for her, and Callie wanted her daughter to have a safe home to stay in. Callie could wish, but deep down she knew Arizona knew.

She wasn't silly.

Callie could lie, say she didn't have feeling for Arizona, and that she done all of this out of friendship. But she needed to be careful, when it came to the next few questions.

Part 2

"_Callie, why did you break up with Penny?"_

Well there is it, Callie thought. The question that is going to ruin this whole thing. Arizona would figure out how Callie felt immediately after she answers this. Even if she dilutes the answer. Ultimately Callie knew, things ended because Penny couldn't ever compare with Arizona. There was no competition. Callie gave it another minutes thought. Arizona sat up slightly, looked directly into Callie's eyes and said,

"_Well aren't you going to tell me? No one knows, and I think I deserve an explanation. I mean considering she was the reason you wanted to move here in the first place… Just tell me"_

"_Okay Arizona I will, I'm not going to give you another blown out story. I'm just gonna say this: She wanted to marry me and have children. And I couldn't give her that. So- we broke up"_

"_Wait, you love marriage, you love babies, you… we broke up because of babies… well partly. Why couldn't you give that… do that with her?"_

_ "Because, because… she…. she… I… I don't know. She was fine, but she, you know…"_

"_Oh Callie, just spit it out, this whole game is about being honest with each other. To find out the answers to questions that have been going around it our heads for a long time. Answer me please. I want the truth."_

"_Fine… She wasn't you! I thought I loved her, I thought I wanted a life with her. So- I moved away to be with her. But when I did that, I realised, I moved away to prove that I could live myself with you. I didn't need to be with you to be happy. Penny was great… she is great. But I have one wife… I mean I know you aren't my wife… anymore… but, but… I only want to ever call one person my wife… I wanted one wedding. And one person… I want…ed kids, but I only wanted kids with you. I couldn't, and still can't image being married to someone else, or having children, or starting a family, or growing old, with someone else. Penny was great, but she isn't you. And it took me so long to realise this…"_

Callie lay back down on the bed, finally breaking eye contract with Arizona.

"_Then I realised I messed up everything. And hurt you. And hurt Penny. I just couldn't pretend to be happy with her anymore. She could never be my wife. So, I am now celibate, and done hurting you."_

Arizona sat up, against the backboard. She didn't know what to say. She stared down at Callie, and could see her eyes doting all over the ceiling. Callie didn't want to say anything else, she done it. She finally fucked everything up beyond repair. But at least now she felt free. Finally, everything, and she meant everything was out in the open. She had told Arizona the truth, didn't lie or hide anything.

"_Okay Arizona, my turn. What do you miss most about being married to me?"_

Callie was trying to blow over the bomb she just dropped. Arizona felt too many things at once, she decided to answer Callie's question. Things were too much for her deal with at this moment.

"_Okay if it was just one thing, I guess I would be… I miss going to bed hugging you at night. I loved being the big spoon. It always made me feel warm, and loved. And… well I'll leave it at there."_

Callie knew exactly what she was going to say next. Arizona loved having Callie's bum right there, in her lap, while she slept. It was something Callie always found funny.

"_What about you Callie, what do you miss most about being my wife?"_

"_That, Arizona. Being able to call you my wife. Having you call me your wife. Belonging to someone. Belonging to you."_

For months Callie ignored her feelings and minimised them. Told herself she was having a midlife crisis. She forced herself to believe Arizona hated her. She couldn't let herself believe that Arizona may actually feel the same way. She would dream for months with no end, about their wedding day, about the day in the therapy, and not leaving this time. But Callie knew things had to play out the way they did, they both needed time apart. But Callie knew Arizona would soar during that time, Callie couldn't be the reason Arizona didn't follow her dreams.

"_Arizona, can we finish this game another night, we both really need to sleep. And if I counted correctly, we both asked 6 questions, so we can ask the rest another time. _

_Though I do have one final question for you, is that okay, before we sleep?"_

Arizona was getting tired too, she wanted to sleep but she also didn't want to leave Callie's side. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew she couldn't let Callie go this time. They were going to be a family. Whether they were together or not, Arizona wanted Callie. And she finally knew for sure, that Callie wanted her, just as much.

"_Yeah sure, what is it, Callie?"_

"_Would you sleep in here tonight with me? Would you hug me like you used to? This isn't a ploy to have sex. I just want you to be next to me as I sleep. Could you do that for me?"_

"_Of course, Calliope, anything for you."_

Callie moved up the bed, got underneath the duvet. Took off her trousers and bra. Callie didn't really like traditional pyjamas, she much preferred to sleep naked or with a thin top on, as did Arizona. Arizona exited the room, and went into her own bedroom. She quickly returned, sat on the bed, took of her leg. She then climbed under the duvet, Callie was staring,

"_Hey Callie. What is it? Hello, eyes up here!"_

Callie suddenly looked away. She recognised the top Arizona was wearing. It was black with a grey design in the middle, with the words 'ORTHO GOD' written across the top: it was one of Callie's. Callie had given to Arizona for Sofia, so she could smell her, when she wasn't there.

_"That's my top"_

"_Well it's been mine for years. You aren't getting it back now."_

They giggled for a second, Callie was staring at Arizona again, but this time not her top. She was staring at her face. She loved this woman so much, and somehow after all their time apart, she was back in bed with her. She couldn't wait to feel Arizona's soft, sexy skin, touching her back, her neck, and most importantly, her bum. Callie moved down the bed, lay her head on the pillow, ready for Arizona to bend to her shape. Arizona took a breath; she couldn't believe this was about to happen. She moved down; towards Callie's body. Placed her hand on Callie's waist, and her other arm underneath her pillow. She moved her legs closer to Callie's body so her legs were cradling Callie's. Arizona's lower stomach was sitting perfectly against Callie's ass. Arizona couldn't stop staring. She loved this body. She loved to hold it, she loved to be near it, she loved to make love, holding this body. But for now, for now, she was content with going to sleep, holding Callie. She hadn't held Calliope in so long, she sure as hell wasn't going to waste this opportunity to be with the one, she loved.

Callie turned the lights out, and before either of them knew it, they were asleep. Arizona couldn't believe how things had turned out that night, she wanted so much, for so long to hold Callie. Towards the end of their marriage, she didn't feel like she could hold Callie. But for that night, for that one night, she tried to forget everything else, all the horrible things that had happened to them, the things that bent them, that hurt them, the things that eventually broke them.

Arizona just wanted to remember what it felt like to be with someone, to hold them, to feel calm, and at peace, to go to sleep holding the person you love.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: This is my wife.

Part 1

Arizona woke up first. She lay in bed with her eyes closed, hoping with all her heart that last night, actually happened. And if it didn't, she never wanted to wake up. Ever. This is what she had wanted. She didn't realise it, not fully until Callie said that she missed belonging to Arizona. Arizona missed having a wife more than she could understand, the women before and after Callie were never cut out to be with Arizona. Not really. She needed someone with an edge, someone not afraid to tell Arizona when she was being annoying, when she was wrong, and when she was being a monster (typically at work). Their partnership made sense to Arizona. She was the soft one, and Callie was the one with a harder shell. But if you opened them both up, they were both the same. Two people terrified of being hurt, of being vulnerable, of being wanted, of wanting someone.

Arizona began to slowly open her eyes, right in front of her, facing her. Looking right at her, was Callie. Her Callie, her Calliope. Her heart began to flutter as she realised, last night wasn't a dream. She began thinking to herself, '_what do I do now? all my questions have been answered, all my dreams have come true, she's here!' _She scanned Callie's face remembering every time she had ever looked at it before, no matter how many times Arizona woke up to see Callie's face sleeping and smiling at her, she couldn't believe this was her life. She couldn't believe she was this lucky.

She moved forward slightly, she wanted to be closer to Callie. Callie didn't notice, she was still sound asleep. Arizona lifted Callie's arm and cuddled into Callie, she put her arm down across her own back. And lay there snuggled into Callie. Callie moved her leg so it was resting gently on Arizona's leg. She tightened her hug around Arizona, and let out a calming sigh. Arizona felt truly at home. This is where she wanted to be for so long.

Arizona couldn't help it, but she fell asleep. They slept together, holding one another for about an hour before Arizona woke up to find Callie gone.

"_Callie? Callie? Where are you? Callie?" _

Arizona shouted. She was startled by the empty space next to her.

She heard footsteps approaching the bedroom. Callie stood in the doorway. Arizona couldn't believe she was standing there, she was so beautiful, her curves, her waist, her hair, everything- to Arizona was flawless.

_"Hey! Is everything okay? I was just getting breakfast… are you alright?"_

"_Can you just come back to bed for a second please? Then we can get food."_

Callie didn't need to say anything, she knew Arizona well enough to know she needed to be held, right there and then. After the plane crash, Arizona had a hard time sleeping, and an even harder time sleeping when she was in a separate bed to Callie. Once things started to get better Arizona couldn't sleep properly without Callie being there, in bed with her. And when Callie would get up to make Sofia food, or go to the bathroom, Arizona would wake up in a cloud of confusion and fear. Callie would come straight back, as soon as she knew Arizona was up. Callie could see the same look on her face, the same look that was there for over a year after the accident. She needed to be held.

Callie sat on the bed next to Arizona, and cradled her gently in her arms. Arizona let her, she gave it and just enjoyed being looked after. Callie could feel how fast Arizona's heart was beating, she felt her head. And noticed some sweat. She looked at Arizona, she was worried about her.

"_Arizona, using one of my questions here. Do you still wake up in panics, when you are in bed alone?"_

Arizona was hugging into Callie's chest; she didn't want to answer this question. She felt weak, she knew this wasn't a good thing to admit to, but she couldn't make it go away.

"_Yeah, sometimes… not all the time. It happens randomly, but normally I do some calming technics to relax, they work… sometimes. I'm okay please don't worry."_

_"Arizona, how can I not worry? You never told me about this."_

"_It feels like a weakness, the crash was years ago, and I still wake up freaking out about my leg, or more likely if you, Mark and Sofia are okay. I am okay. It doesn't happen that often. I promise, I am okay."_

"_Okay. Please tell me things like this. I should have known in case something was to happen to you. I need to know everything."_

"_Yes Dr. Torres."_

Part 2

After breakfast, Callie and Arizona went for a little shopping. Had a pleasant morning. But didn't speak about anything they discussed the night before. Callie was happier than she had been in a while, she was joking and laughing with Arizona. Even flirting a little but they didn't speak about last night.

Callie wanted to talk to Arizona. She really did, she wanted to ask her on a date. But, she back out, Arizona hadn't brought anything up about the night before, so Callie thought she just wanted to forget about it. So, she didn't mention anything either.

"_Shall we go pick up Sofia and take her to the zoo now?"_

Callie wasn't paying attention to what Arizona was saying. All she was thinking about was how nice it felt to be held again by Arizona. To wake up next to her. She was slowly touching her finger tips, remembering how her skin felt, against her own. It was better than she remembered. It was one of the best nights of Callie's life, she tried her best not to put too much focus on what it all meant, she focused on how good it felt to be intimate with Arizona.

"_Calliope Torres are you ignoring me?"_

Callie snapped back to reality. She laughed, she could see Arizona was pretending to be mad, but she knew it wouldn't last long. Callie knew exactly how to make her laugh.

"_Ahh, right… yeah. Let's go get that adorable little lady."_

They weren't far from Sofia's friend's house so decided to walk. It was a nice day, the sun was out, but there were clouds, so it was the right temperature. They passed shops on either side of the street; it was a busy Saturday. Though all Saturdays were busy in New York City. Callie was leading the way, as she knew the streets better than Arizona. She was trailing slightly behind. There were too many people, Arizona couldn't see Callie anymore. She stopped right where she was, and waited. She hoped Callie would realise she wasn't there soon. She began fantasising about the night before. What would have happened, if Callie didn't just want to cuddle? She thought about Callie's hands all over her body, gently holding her back, as she kissed and licked Arizona's breasts.

Arizona was in the middle of a very graphic daydream when an arm came out and pulled her forward. It was Callie, she led onto Arizona's hand, but there were still too many people. So, Callie stopped, walked behind Arizona, held onto her hips and told her to walk forward. Arizona giggled and Callie guided her along the street, onto the next street. And stopped at a traffic light. Arizona leaned back again Callie, put her hand up and stroked Callie's face gently. Callie blushed, and kissed hand as it went over her mouth.

As they crossed the street, Arizona could hear someone calling her name. It wasn't a very common name, so she assumed it was someone she knew. They got to the other side of the road, Arizona noticed Dr. Dunphy, one of her soon to residents waving at her. She didn't want to be road, so approached Dr. Dunphy, she was a young curvy woman, who wore skinny black jeans, a dark purple blouse, and a dark grey leather jack.

Callie stood for a second not saying a word. This woman was hot, and exactly Arizona's type. Arizona hired her, she thought. She obviously liked how she looked. Jealously began to move over Callie's entire body, she wanted today to be a good day for them, but she couldn't help but picture them together.

_"Hi Dr Robbins, how are you doing today? It's a lovely afternoon."_

"_I am good thank you, Emily. Are you settling into city life alright?"_

_ "Yes, thank you. Settling in very well."_

Just then Dr. Dunphy smiled at Callie. Right then, Callie knew she was going to have to be nice to this woman.

_"Hi sorry. I'm Emily Dunphy, I will be working with Dr. Robbins once the centre has opened."_

Callie smiled back, then glared at Arizona from the corner of her eye. Arizona could tell Callie was mad."

"_Oh sorry, yes… this is my wife. Calliope Torres, she's an orthopaedic surgeon."_

"_Oh, that's amazing. Well it was nice seeing you. I look forward to seeing you again once the centre finally opens! Bye!"_

Part 3

Finally, they arrived at the zoo.

Sofia was so excited. She ran off ahead so excited for their day out together.

"_You run along with her; I am okay to walk by myself." _

Said Arizona.

"_No thanks, let her be a kid for a bit, there was something I was needing to speak to about."_

"_Yeah okay, what's wrong?"_

_ "Nothing's wrong exactly. I am just curious to why you told Dr Dunphy I'm your wife."_

"_Well you said last night that you missed me calling you my wife. Did you not like it? I thought you'd find it cute. Sorry… I didn't think."_

"_Arizona, no. Don't get me wrong, I liked it. I just didn't expect you to say that. That's all. I expected, you to say I was, your ex-wife to be honest."_

"_Callie, I feel the same way you do. I will only ever have one wife, technically ex-wife. But either way, you are my wife. I missed saying it too."_

Callie was so happy, things seemed to be going well. They spoke about the night before, and it didn't end in a disaster, that's a good start, thought Callie.

Callie, Arizona and Sofia started walking around the various exhibits, Sofia began telling her mother's about all the different types of spiders, and why she found it so interesting.

"_Where does she develop these weird interests, its surely not from me. I'll all pink, balloons, unicorns and rainbows. Spiders has you written all over it."_

Callie laughed, pushing Arizona slightly.

_"Unlikely, I'm 'edgy' remember? Not straight out creepy."_

Arizona pushed Callie back, they both laughed remembering, the time Arizona referred to Callie and her style as edgy. It was such a long time ago, but Arizona remembered it so clearly, she felt like she shot herself in the foot that day. They always had very different styles, but that's also what made them work, what kept them going.

"_Well, to be honest, I think she gets, particularly this interest from her father. He loved knowing about random things, he'd read books on random facts. Such a weird man."_

They both smiled as they looked over to Sofia, they could both see so much of Mark in Sofia, he would have been an amazing father to her. Mark was an amazing best friend to Callie and to Arizona, Callie truly believed if he were still alive, he would kick her for ever divorcing Arizona. She thought about the fight they'd have about it, she wished more than anything, to have a fight with Mark over their love lives.

As they moved from room to room, Callie began to notice Arizona withdrawing slightly. She wasn't sure what was wrong but she could tell something was on her mind. And she was so sure she wasn't going to ruin their day together, but she wanted to develop a better line of communication with Arizona. So, they didn't bottle things up.

They walked outside for some fresh air, Sofia asked if they could sit on the grass for a little bit before they went back in. Of course, both of her mothers agreed. Sofia took her phone from inside her bag, lay down on the grass, put her headphones on, and closed her eyes.

Callie and Arizona laughed. Callie tried to start a conversation with Arizona, but Arizona had something else on her mind.

"_Okay, so there's something I need to tell you and you can't get mad at me and walk away, deal? Same rules as the game from last night. But this time, I need to tell you something this time…_

_Last weekend when Sofia was at her friend's house; we both worked double shifts that weekend. I didn't go home after my first shift, because I didn't want to upset you again, like I did that morning. I slept in an on-call room."_

Callie could tell were this was going. She stopped Arizona,

"_Please tell me you weren't the intern I though was asleep in the bed below me."_

Arizona smiled, like a massive, beautiful smile, she giggled a little before nodding slightly. Arizona knew Callie was going to freak out when she found out about this, but she knew Callie had to know.

"_I know it seems silly now. I already knew some of the answers to the questions I asked you last night, but I wanted you to actually tell me. I didn't want to remember finding out about Penny by accidently overhearing your conversation to Meredith."_

Callie watched Arizona's mouth as she spoke. She knew there was something she was holding onto. But she hoped that was everything. She could live with her knowing what she said to Meredith. She loved Arizona, and only wanted what was best for her, and for their family. She didn't know what was going to happen. But she was glad Arizona knew how she felt, but also embarrassed for being so vulnerable with her, over the past two days.

"_I've been wanting to say this since I came here, over a month ago. But… well, I…"_

There was a silence, as Arizona collected herself, took hold of Callie's hand and said,

"_I love you."_

Callie slowly lifted her head and looked into Arizona's eyes. She had tears streaming down her face, Arizona felt so emotional finally saying those words, saying those words to the one person she believed needed them the most.

"_You do?" _Callie's eyes began to sparkle and emotion filled her eyes.

"_I do" said Arizona._

Callie started crying properly at this point. But stopped abruptly and said,

"_You can't love me Arizona, you deserve the world, and I won't be the person to hurt you again. You deserve the best. You can't love me..."_

Callie wanted more than anything, to be with Arizona. But she hated herself for all the hurt and pain. She went back and forth on what she wanted. On what she needed. She never truly let herself want Arizona again, because, even now, it wasn't a possibility.

Arizona stared at Callie, wishing she knew what Callie need to hear. She bent down in front of her, got in close to her face, she gently rested her hands-on Callie's checks.

"_You are the best; you deserve me and I deserve you. I have dealt with the past and have forgiven you, but more importantly I forgave myself. You need to forgive yourself now too." _

As she said this, she pulled Callie in for a hug, they embraced each other for what seemed like hours. Arizona couldn't get enough of Callie's beautiful fragrance, she knew this woman inside and out, two year apart was nothing. She was her everything. Callie was terrified to want Arizona again; they had hurt each other time and time again. She was finally able to live, without thinking about her every second of every day.

They only stopped hugging when Sofia opened her eyes and sat up,

"_Is everything okay, mama what's wrong, why is your face red? Can we go inside now? Please?"_

Callie helped Arizona to her feet, and walked towards the building. As they got closer to the building Sofia sped off, looking at the posters of the activities available this season.

Arizona walked closer to Callie, so close their arms were basically touching. As they walked around the zoo, through each exhibit, Callie looked happier, and freer, than she had in a long time.

There were standing together watching the penguins swim together, they walked over to the other window, and Arizona felt as though she had to feel Callie. She wanted to touch her. As they continued on, she began finding any excuse to touch Callie. Whether it was touching her hips, as she moved behind her or leaning against her because she had to fix her prosthetic leg. Callie began noticed what she was doing, she was enjoying the flirting and the contact; smiled each time Arizona's skin crazed across hers.

Callie and Arizona were walking towards the café with Sofia skipping in front of them again. Arizona and Callie's hands began to touch, as they walked next to one another. Their hands became entangled as they walked, and soon they were just walking along holding hands, like it was normal. Arizona was so glad Callie didn't pull away. She was touching Callie; she was actually holding her hand. This day couldn't get any better.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hello there, I bet you've missed me

Part 1

Sofia could see a change in her parents, she knew something happened. She could see them smiling more than usual. They were making each other laugh more. But she decided to enjoy it, and let them be happy.

Once they got home, Callie ran Sofia a nice bath. Then sat on the couch next to Arizona in the living room. Callie rested her arm around Arizona, with her hand gently touching her waist. They hadn't kissed, Callie really wanted to kiss her, but she didn't want to spook Sofia, or get too ahead or herself.

Once Sofia went to bed, Arizona put on a movie in the living room, sat next to Callie and rested her head on her chest. They didn't talk, they just lay there with each other for almost the entire movie.

"_Do you love me because of what you heard me tell Meredith?"_

Arizona sat up, and turned her body towards Callie,

"_I have loved you every day since I first kissed you in Joes, right until this moment right now. In this moment through I love you more than I ever thought I could love another person. Because, well… because I know what life is without you. I can live myself without, but I don't want to. I want to be with you, I want to be with my family. I wouldn't normally say this, but I know you think it too… you are my soulmate. I never believed in them. Never. Even when we got married. It wasn't until I was trying to get over you, living without you. That's when I realised, I couldn't love another person. Because you have my heart. I belong to you. And I believe it always will."_

Callie smiled back at Arizona,

"_Since when did you become the crazy one in this relationship, I thought it was my turn." _

Arizona got up, and stood directly in front of Callie. Callie softly took Arizona's hands and pulled her on top of her. She sat on Callie's lap, and moved her hands above Callie's shoulders, then began to slowly move her hands up Callie's neck. Callie put her hands-on Arizona's waist, and pulled her closer to her body. Arizona's hands were brushing through Callie's long curly locks of hair. And Callie's hands gradually moved lower down Arizona's waist, onto her ass. They still hadn't kissed yet, their eyes were locked together; their looks towards one another, held so much passion, want and desire. Arizona couldn't remember how it felt to kiss Callie, she so wanted to remember. Callie's hands had been all over Arizona by now.

"_Calliope… I just got really nervous all of a sudden." _

Callie could see from Arizona's face she was scared to kiss Callie; they both knew this kiss would mean so much to both of them. Two years apart, all coming down to this make or break moment.

"_Don't put too much pressure on yourself. It's going to be an amazing kiss either way because it's you and it's me."_

Arizona moved her head closer to Callie, she was taking the lead she needed this so much. Their lips touched softly and separated; they laughed a little, finally realising two years of built up tension, in one moment, before they kissed again and again. Callie moved her hands up towards Arizona hair holding the back of her head. The kissing became more intense. Arizona began to moan quietly. This just excited Callie more, she loved the way Arizona made her feel. She always knew Arizona had been with more women before her, but that didn't seem to matter, she made Callie feel confident and sexy. With Arizona, Callie felt like she could do anything.

Callie picked Arizona up, holding onto her ass. Walked down the hall as Arizona kissed her neck, she could barely walk straight as all she wanted to do was be with Arizona; in whatever way Arizona wanted. She opened her bedroom door, and lay Arizona down on the bed, she stood up to shut the door behind her. She then locked the door. Arizona giggled a little, knowing what this meant. It was everything she wanted.

Callie pulled Arizona's boots off, then her trousers. Arizona sat up slightly. Callie wondered if she was still uncomfortable around her; because of her leg. But Callie wanted her to know, that she loved her with and without the leg. So, she bent down next the prosthetic as it dangled off the bed. Glanced up at Arizona,

"_Babe, I am going to take it off, okay? Or do you want to do it?" _

Arizona smiled warmly and replied,

"_You do it, it's okay." _

Arizona lay down on the bed as Callie removed her prosthetic. Callie stood up and began to unbutton her shirt. Arizona pulled her towards the bed and got on top of her, as she removed Callie's shirt and trousers, she said in a calm voice,

"_No, no I want to undress you. This is my time. I have been waiting to do this for years. I need this moment."_

Arizona began to kiss Callie passionately, her tongue moved with Callie's as those they knew exactly what to do. Their kissing became wet and deeper than before. Callie was moaning out for more as she slapped Arizona ass and grabbed it. She flipped Arizona onto her back. And began to kiss her neck slowly and hard.

She could feel Arizona wrap her arms around her back, she could feel her nails digging into her back. Callie didn't care, she knew that just meant that Arizona was getting hotter by the second. Arizona begged for Callie to stop, so she did. She moved further down Arizona's body, licked her hard nipples. But kept one eye on Arizona's face; she wanted to see her reactions.

She licked Arizona's nipples deeply, continuously changing between nipples, as Arizona moaned and watched. She could hear Arizona's heart beating so loud, as she put Arizona's nipple inside her mouth, sucking on it hard as Arizona scratched hard along her back.

After some serious teasing Callie pulled off Arizona's lacey underwear threw them onto the floor and began to lick the bottom of Arizona's stomach all the way down, until she had to pull Arizona's legs apart. She gently kissed the inside of Arizona's thighs, with every kiss Arizona grew more and more impatient.

Callie could feel the heat and wetness coming from Arizona, she could tell how long she had been wanting this. She knew Arizona's clit like her own, better even. She looked up at Arizona's face, then back to her dripping wet pussy.

Callie whispered in a silly voice,

"_Hello there, I bet you've missed me" _

As she did this, she could hear Arizona laugh. But that didn't last long as Callie sunk her tongue deep into Arizona's opening, and Arizona began to moan louder and louder. She knew what Arizona liked, exactly what she wanted, and she wanted to do everything that Arizona loved. Callie started off slowly, licking and sucking, then after a while she would explore more of her wetness. Callie would then slowly insert her tongue into Arizona's beautiful slit, pushing it in and out slowly. She then, licked and sucked her clit again, she moved her tongue round it, moving it in tune with Arizona's moaning and movements.

Callie stuck one finger inside of Arizona, then after a while added another, then another, and another. 4 fingers, that was Arizona's sweet spot, she thought. She could feel Arizona lift her hips as she enjoyed the wet and wonderful ride she was on. Callie could feel herself getting wetter as Arizona grabbed the back of Callie's head and pushed her deeper and deeper into her pleasure centre.

Callie loved it when Arizona pushed her head into her pussy, because she knew that meant she was hitting the right spot. Arizona arched her back and began gasping for air. Callie knew she had just about to come. She didn't give Arizona a lot of time to catch her breath afterwards; as she was going straight back in, licking and sucking her clit, making it wet and sloppy so she could feel just how wet everything was.

Callie missed Arizona's taste, she could eat out here, everyday forever. Just as Arizona was about to come again. Arizona rolled Callie over, onto her back. She was now sitting on Callie's face riding it slowly. Callie loved this; it was her favourite sexual position.

Callie loved it when Arizona would look down at Callie, and they would stare at each other while she played with her clit just the way she liked it. It would always make Arizona's orgasms more intense when they looked into each other's eyes. They loved to stare into each other's eyes as they orgasmed, it made the orgasm longer and addictive. Today was no different.

Arizona lent forward onto a pillow, she looked down and their eyes met. She was moving faster now. Callie knew she was going to cum soon again, she grabbed onto her ass, and with the other hand put it just slightly inside Arizona's gorgeous wetness. Arizona couldn't help it any longer. She started gasping for air, calling out,

"_Calliope… do… do… that again… oh my god. Yes. Again… Now!"_

Callie and Arizona continued to have sex until the early hours of the next morning, they both had lost count of how many times they had come. It didn't really matter to them; it was an incredible night and they both knew what it meant to the other. The love they had for each other, couldn't just disappear, they were always meant to be. And now Callie had finally opened up to Arizona, she let her wall down, and made love to one another. Neither of them believed they would get a second change, at this love, this beautiful passionate true love.

Callie couldn't believe how amazing the sex was with Arizona, even after all this time, they had sex like nothing had changed. Arizona brought out the best in Callie, and she knew that. Sex with Penny or anyone else, was alright. Nothing special. She could take it or leave it.

But with Arizona, it was actually hard not to kiss her every chance she had.

Part 2

The both lay on the bed, covered in sweat and the smell of hot passionate orgasmic sex. Callie shook her head and walked round the other side of the bed, picked Arizona up. And walked into her en suite bathroom.

Arizona couldn't believe it, Callie's bathroom looked almost identical to her own. It was just the tiniest bit smaller. Arizona couldn't believe how much Callie loved her. She couldn't fathom that anyone loved her this much, but then again, Callie wasn't anyone.

Callie put Arizona down just outside the shower door, pulled the cord just inside the bathroom, then Callie stepped inside the shower, turned it on and asked if Arizona wanted to join her. Arizona had the railings she needed to stand when she wanted to be close to Callie but also, had a shower chair, for when she didn't feel like standing.

She loved Callie for organising this before she got there, she didn't need to worry about her leg hurting or not having the right sided or shaped bath, Callie had done everything. Callie stepped out the shower. Turned the bath water on, and then stepped back inside the shower.

"_I've always wanted a double bath. Did I tell you that Callie, or did you read my mind?"_

"_I wish I could read your mind, it would make things easier, you mentioned it once or twice, when Derick was building Meredith's dream house. You said you always wanted a bath big enough for two people. So, I found you one, well actually I found you two."_

Callie chuckled as she gestured towards Arizona's room. They stood together in the shower, washing each other's body, laughing when they touched each other's breasts or ass. They were just about clean when the bath was ready for them to settle into.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: What Now?

Part 1

After a long beautiful bath, Arizona and Callie got dressed, and crawled back into bed together. It had been a very long and emotional day. But now after everything, they just wanted to sleep. Well more anything, they just wanted to go to sleep, in the same bed, next to each other.

"_Do you want me to sleep in here, with you?"_

"_Of course, Arizona, we have some more spooning to catch up on."_

Arizona rested her arm across Callie's waist, as she pulled Callie closer for another kiss. This kiss, like all their kisses tonight, made Arizona's stomach flutter, she couldn't believe she had gotten a second chance with Callie. She loved being intimate with Callie.

Arizona loved how she felt when she was connecting with Callie, especially during their hot, sweaty and passionate love-making session. They found it difficult to stop once they got started, Callie and Arizona would only stop, when they were both physically and emotionally drained. Otherwise they would just keep going; they could never get enough of the other's body, lips, mouth, tongue, fingers, or hands.

Arizona sighed slightly, closed her eyes as she lay in Callie's arms. Callie however, couldn't close her eyes. This woman lying in front of her, resting soundly on her chest, is the love of her life, she knew her deepest worries and greatest dreams.

This was a dream come true for Callie.

She had found a way back to Arizona, and wasn't going to let anyone mess that up. Not this time. No matter what she had to do, this was where she wanted to be.

They lay in bed talking about how they felt, Callie told her about all the phone calls to Meredith since Arizona said she was moving to New York, and Arizona spoke about April. They laughed, hugged, cried a little, but more than anything they held each other. They knew there was so much that needed to be sorted and dealt with.

But right now, all Callie wanted to do was fall asleep while being spooned by the woman she so desperately, madly and deeply loved with all of her heart. And that is exactly what happened.

Callie woke the next morning facing Arizona. There was no way she could forget the night before; it was probably one of the best nights of Callie's life. As she lay there, thinking about how good it felt to be intimate with Arizona again, she couldn't stop smiling. She reached forward and kissed Arizona softly on the lips, Arizona's eyes flickered open. When she saw Callie's face, she smiled from ear to ear. She yawned and then turned to face Callie. She was so sleepy, but that was okay because it was Sunday. This was the family weekend, no work, just time with the family.

"_Calliope_"

Arizona said, as she touched Callie's face slowly. Callie kissed her hand, and then moved closer to kiss Arizona's lips again. Their bodies intertwined, grinding on each other. They were acting like horny little teenagers. They wouldn't keep their hands off the other's body.

Callie kissed Arizona's neck, which made her moan loudly. Callie's hand moved down Arizona's body over her stomach and stopped between her legs. Callie pushed them open slightly. She put her fingers inside Arizona's shorts and began to play with Arizona's clit, rubbing it slowly but hard. As she did this, she watched how Arizona's body reacted.

Arizona grabbed onto Callie's back, scratching her in the process. Arizona stared into Callie's eyes as she moaned and panted.

"_Tell me what you want, baby, tell me what you want?"_

Callie whispered into Arizona's ears. Arizona couldn't speak, but Callie knew exactly what she wanted. Arizona couldn't take it any longer, she loved Callie's sexy voice, that alone was enough for to make Arizona want to jump on Callie. Callie moved her hands towards Arizona's opening, she put her fingers inside Arizona, one by one. Eventually thrusting them hard into her, with her other arm around Arizona's waist grabbing her ass. She loved to feel Arizona tense up her muscles when she was enjoying herself. And there was no better way to do that, than to feel her clench her ass.

Callie loved that ass, she loved how it looked when Arizona was taking the bins out, cleaning the dishes, playing with Sofia. No matter what she was doing, Callie was always going to love that ass.

As Arizona came for the fourth or fifth time. Arizona gestured with her hands, that she couldn't take anymore. Once her heart returned to its normal rhythm, Arizona asked

"_Why do you have to do that to me? I am never going to make it through today without a nap now. I haven't come like that in… in years. Years. I need to rest give me a second to catch my breath."_

Part 2

It was still early in the morning, but both Callie and Arizona were exhausted. When Arizona came, Callie wanted to it again and again. It only stopped when neither of them could continue anymore.

They were lying naked across Callie's bed, when Arizona sat up suddenly,

"_I think I should go into my room; I don't want Sofia to find out about us like this."_

_ "Yeah good idea."_

Callie gave Arizona a quick kiss on her lips, then walked towards the bathroom, blew Arizona another kiss then went inside, and closed the bathroom door behind her.

Arizona had a massive smile on her face. She was thinking about how great Callie's bum looked, as she walked into the bathroom. She loved her curves, the way her hips led onto her sexy waist. She loved her back, she loved following Callie's back down with her hands, coming to her checks. She wouldn't touch them too quickly, she would just trace their shape slowly, with her index finger, which always made Callie shiver. She had, and will always have the best ass, anyone could ask for. The shape, the smoothness of her skin, the way her cheeks would move when Arizona grabbed them.

Arizona began to think about the first time they had sex. From the first day she seen Callie at Seattle Grace, she could see her beauty from across a massive corridor, even when there were tones of people. Even then she could spot Callie, and began to ask about her to other surgeons, nurses and doctors. She was so pleased to find out that she was into women. Arizona felt like she had a chance. Fast forward a week or so, she and Callie had arranged a date. She loved the way Callie looked at her, she loved it when she caught Callie staring at her boobs, lips, and ass. But she loved it even more, when Callie would stare into Arizona's eyes. At first, she felt uncomfortable, because she felt like Callie could read Arizona more, than any woman before her. Arizona knew Callie was special, but the way she looked at her, with those beautiful big dark eyes, became something Arizona would think about daily, waiting for the moment she would find those captivating eyes staring back at her. She felt like she finally found the someone, who understood her.

She loved every inch of Callie's body; she loved the way she would carry her body with confidence. Arizona knew Callie would be nervous the first time they had sex; she couldn't tell though. Callie already knew how to move with Arizona's body, she reacted to her moans and gasps automatically. It was as if, Callie was made for Arizona. Everything about Callie was addictive to Arizona.

Once Arizona had a quick shower in her en suite, she got dressed and walked into the living room. Callie was already making breakfast with Sofia. Callie looked up, and noticed Arizona, but she didn't say anything, she just looked at Arizona from top to bottom, then slightly bit her bottom lip, while looking straight into Arizona's eyes. _'No Callie don't do that'_ thought Arizona.

She loved and hated it when Callie bit her lip, she found it extremely sexy. But it was always worse for Arizona, when Callie did it, around other people. But of course, Callie knew this. She knew it would make Arizona think about last night and this morning, and all the amazing pleasures Callie's lips could give her.

Arizona shook her head, and sat down at the kitchen table.

_"So, mama, do we have anything planned for today?"_

Callie and Arizona looked at one another, they were meant to plan something last night, but things got, slightly distracted.

"_Why don't you go, get ready. And Mommy and I will tell you, once we are all ready to go. How does that sound?"_

Sofia nodded, finished her breakfast then skipped into her bedroom to get dressed.

"_Well clearly we dropped the ball with this one. What will we do today? Any ideas?"_

"_I don't know Arizona. We could go shopping? Or we could… go to the movies? Or, I'm all out of ideas!"_

"_Movies is a good idea. I'm too tired to walk around the city today, this morning really… um, tired me out. I'll check what's on at the moment. And then, we can decide which showing we should go to."_

Part 3

After a trip to the movies, and a late lunch, Callie, Arizona and Sofia headed back home. Sofia was still quite hyper from the movies, she loved spending time with her parents. Everything was as it should be, her mothers were getting along again, which meant they could spend lots of time together.

"_Why don't you play in your room for a little while, me and mama have some things we need to talk about…"_

_ "Okay mummy but… please don't fight…"_

"_Darling we aren't going to fight. Don't worry about that."_

Arizona laughed a little, as her daughter walked down the hall and into her bedroom. She was sad though; she didn't like that Sofia assumed they were going to fight. She didn't want that to be what Sofia learned about relationships.

She began to remember all the fighting and separations while they were married – of course Sofia felt like they were going to fight. They did argue a lot while Sofia was growing up. But there was also a lot of love, laughter, and happiness. She tried to shake this feeling away. She hoped Callie wasn't thinking about the same things, she was. She couldn't handle another breakup.

_"What's up Arizona? Have I done something?"_

Arizona took Callie's hand, walked her over the couch, made sure Sofia was in her bedroom, sat down next to Callie on the couch.

"_I just wanted to do this."_

She quickly sat down on Callie's lap, pulled her jumper off, and began kissing Callie's neck. Callie quietly moaned as she enjoyed Arizona's wet tongue on her skin. Callie rested her head on the back of the couch, she closed her eyes and let Arizona do as she pleased. Callie loved it when Arizona took charge.

Arizona was notably the pillow princess between the two of them. But when Arizona wanted to pleasure Callie, she would. Arizona put her hands-on Callie's breasts, she stopped kissing Callie's neck, and started licking from her neck, over her chest, towards Callie's beautiful firm boobs.

Just as Arizona cupping Callie's breasts, they heard Sofia's bedroom door open. Arizona jumped off Callie and sat on the opposite end of the couch. Sofia walked into the living room, a second later, rubbing her eyes.

"_Is it okay if I just watch a movie, in my room? I am a little tired now."_

_ "Yeah sweetie that's fine, I was going to take a bath anyways."_

Sofia walked back into the hall. Callie looked at Sofia and laughed.

"_That was too close."_

_ "Yeah it was, but it was kind of fun too."_

"_I'm going to do some work, before something like that, happens again."_

Arizona stood up, kissed Callie softly on the check and walked towards her room. She felt adrenaline coursing through her veins, sneaking around with Callie like this was fun. But she didn't want to get hurt again, and she certainly didn't want Sofia being affected in the crossfire.

She left like, her and Callie needed rules. At least for now; at least until they were confident, things would work again. Arizona loved Callie with all her heart, but she knew she couldn't take Callie leaving her again. Once was enough, she wouldn't be able to handle it a second time.

She phoned April, and spoke to her about everything. She needed to think aloud.

"_Everything with Callie is going great so far, but I don't want us to get ahead of ourselves before we are ready. I don't want us to get serious too quickly. I think we need to work our way up. Learn to love and trust one another first. And then speak to Sofia about it. I don't want to ruin it this time. I can't lose her again."_

"_I am glad that you are speaking to me about this. But ultimately the person you should be saying, all of this too… is Callie. She will understand, you never know she might be feeling the same way. You will just need to give yourself some rules, since you are living in the same home with your daughter. Make sure the lines of communication, are solid and clear. So, you can move forward. And, you won't lose her. Please just talk to her…"_

"_Okay I can do that. I can speak to her about it, we need to be better at talking about the hard stuff, we can't push it down like last time. I will talk to her, no later than tomorrow. Thank you, you are the best. I miss you."_

The family ate a light dinner together, cleaned up, and then watched TV. Once it reached Sofia's bedtime. Callie and Arizona walked Sofia to her bedroom, tucked her into bed, then went back into the living room.

Callie felt as though something was off with Arizona, she was quiet and wasn't being very smiley.

_ "Is everything okay? You seem a little down, is something on your mind?"_

"_Yes and no, just overthinking, you know what I am like."_

_ "Yeah me too. This is all crazy. But I don't regret it, I am glad you are here with me."_

"_Can you arrange a playdate with Sofia tomorrow after school, I'd like to have dinner with you alone."_

_ "Yeah that's fine. I'll sort that now. Our first official date. That's exciting."_

Callie didn't want to sleep alone tonight, the past few nights she had slept with Arizona, and she couldn't bear the thought of going to bed alone ever again. Arizona felt the same, but she was worried about going too fast with Callie.

Callie stood outside her bedroom door, Arizona walked towards Callie took her by the hand and asked,

"_Would you like to sleep in here with me tonight Calliope?"_

_ "There's nothing I'd like more."_

Callie walked over to the bed, lifted the duvet, then lay down next to Arizona. They kissed for a second, but stopped.

They loved having sex, being passionate. But tonight, was a night they both just wanted to be with one another. Arizona hugged into Callie's back, pulled her close to her chest. Then without much effort, they both peacefully and quietly fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all your comments so far. Will try to update this story at least once a week! I'm crazy about Arizona and Callie! Much love! Let me know what you think will happen next!**

LF xox

Chapter 10: The rules

Part 1

"_Well do you think this dress is suitable?"_

_ "Callie, I don't even understand that question…"_

"_Meredith, is it suitable for a first date with my ex-wife, baby-mama, current flatmate, who I've never stopped loving but, recently starting dating again? Are we dating, oh…? I don't know but we ARE going on a date… anyway what do you think?"_

_ "And here's me thinking my life was all kinds of screwed up!"_

"_Meredith! That isn't helping! You are supposed to be helping! You are the one that told me to leap, go for it, to tell Arizona how I felt about her. I mean I did, sorta… well kinda… I did tell her but she already knew 'cos she heard me spilling everything to you."_

"_Yeah, yeah. But it's not like you've not already had sex with her before, or recently. You know what she likes. You know what colours she likes on you. You know what to talk about. Everything is going to be fine… okay let's see. Where are you going on this date tonight?"_

"_I know. Okay, right. She said dress casually, so I think I might be going to a movie, or something like that. Oh my god. I don't know. I'm going to screw this up, before anything happens."_

"_Wear a low-cut top, nothing too fancy. Wear your tightest black jeans. And… wear small boot with a slight heal. She'll love that."_

"… _and how would you know that? What she likes me wearing?"_

_ "Because I've heard her say that… at some point."_

"_When? I don't remember this?"_

"_I shouldn't say. Or I shouldn't have said anything. You shouldn't have called me… I suck at this!"_

"_When did she say this?"_

"_Okay, you were going on a date with Penny, I think. And she was talking to April, and said that she always thought you looked beautiful and super sexy, when you wore dark jeans, and a low-cut top. Her voice was all crackly. April asked if she was okay, she said, 'if you were dressing like that, you were trying to impress her, which meant you really liked her, which meant you were moving on.' April took Arizona into an on-call room. I'm pretty sure she was crying. Please don't tell her I told you."_

"_Why have you never told me that before?"_

"_Because you were happy, and it looked as though you were moving on. It didn't make sense for me to tell you."_

"_I can't believe that."_

"_You can't be serious Callie? She was in love with you, even after the divorce. Surely you knew that? None of us really thought she would ever get over you. We could see the hurt on her face, every time you went on a date or whenever you looked happy, she was just really good at hiding it around you, I guess."_

"_I guess."_

"_Callie, I'm not trying to hurt you right now, I just want you to be sure you are doing this for the right reasons. Because I know I am your friend first, but I don't want Arizona… or you, to go through that kind of hurt again. So please be careful."_

"_I will. I love her, and I want to make her happy. I want to be happy with her. I want to make things right."_

"_Well Callie, then no matter what you decide to wear, she is going to look at you and think you are the most beautiful woman in the world. Because Callie… that's always how she looks at you, and that's who you will always be to her. So, relax, and enjoy yourself."_

"_Thank you for being honest with me. I think I'll go with the jeans and t-shirt…"_

_ "… and your leather jacket… you look great wearing that. It's the Callie signature look."_

"_I will Meredith. Thanks again. I will text you tomorrow, and let you know how things went. Wish me luck, goodnight"_

_ "You don't need luck, she's your person. Goodnight."_

Part 2

Callie sat on her bed. She was so nervous. She was going to meet Arizona soon, outside her office. Callie was getting the subway, and would meet her there. She was scared, and excited. But more anxious and nauseous.

Callie got up from her bed, walked into the living room, looked at herself in the mirror, then closed her eyes and thought of Mark. She thought of what Mark would say to her in that moment: _'go out there and get your woman. Show her what she's been missing.'_ She smiled, walked out the front door, and headed for the subway.

She arrived at Arizona's work, just after 6.00pm. She was early, but she wanted to see Arizona's new office. She wanted to see how things were progressing. But more than anything she wanted to meet Arizona's new colleagues.

She knocked on the front door, a woman came to answer it. She was about Callie's height, with a dark complexion, long curly hair. Wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt, with a tight black pencil skirt and heals. She had the most captivating hazel eyes; they were big and beautiful. Callie found herself staring directly into her eyes, but she looked away quickly as the woman began to speak,

"_Hello there, can I help you?"_

_ "Yes. I'm Callie Torres, I'm here to see Arizona… Robbins."_

"_Oh yes, she told me you would be coming by. Come in, come in."_

Callie stepped into the office, though it didn't look like an office yet; it was more like a construction site, with step ladders, paint tubs and brushes everywhere. The ground was still concrete, but there were stacks of laminate flooring, to the left of the newly installed receptionists' desk.

_"Can you take me to Arizona please?"_

"_Yes of course, follow me…"_

Callie's mind was racing with jealousy, she tried to slow her brain down. Instead she tried to think about the amazing evening, she was going to have with Arizona. But she couldn't stop thinking about this woman's beautiful eyes, her long legs and her long dark curls. She began to wonder if Arizona liked her, she wondered if Arizona had ever looked at her lips, or her legs, or her perfectly shaped ass. Arizona's ideal woman was, as she had said before, was a cross between Stephanie Beatriz, Beyoncé and Gina Rodriguez. And to Callie right now; this woman was exactly that.

She looked like she could have a bad side, but she also looked nice. This was not how Callie wanted this evening to start.

She could feel the jealously and anxiety build in her mind.

Callie followed the mystery woman through a hallway, up a set of stairs and across another hallway. Callie stopped overthinking for a second, and looked around at all the space and all the rooms. And began to think about all the amazing work, Arizona was going to be able to do here. This was something Arizona worked so hard for; Callie always knew Arizona deserved to have her name on a door someday. And this was that day.

Eventually they got to Arizona's office.

The mystery woman knocked on the door, waited with Callie.

Arizona opened the door. Callie stepped forward into Arizona's office. She thanked the mystery woman then Arizona closed her office door. Callie began looking around the office, as Arizona gave Callie a gentle kiss on the lips,

"_I'm glad you got here alright. So, what do you think of this place then?"_

"_It's really big, how many floors do you have? And how many rooms?"_

"_Well we aren't sure right now. But we have 3 floors, the main doctors, and management offices will be on this floor. The bottom is for consulting, minor examinations. But the top floor will be for 2 or 3 ORs. We are trying to have them converted as we speak. So not sure if it will be 2 or 3. Do you like my office?"_

Callie looked around the office slowly, it was very Arizona. Very pink. Arizona had a large backwards 'J' shaped desk, that stretched across at least half of the back wall, and a quarter of the left wall, then straightened out. Exactly the size Arizona had always wanted, Callie thought. She had a beautiful corner office, it looked out into the street, it had 4 windows; two on the back wall, and two on the wall on the left. Callie couldn't have imagined an office more suited for Arizona. And of course, the walls were different shapes of purple and pink.

Callie looked up at the ceiling, she could see shapes coming out from each of the four corners. They were butterflies, three different colours, in three different designs. Two bigger ones, and in the middle was a smaller one.

"_Sofia picked those designs out. She knows me so well. She says she wanted three different butterflies, in three different shapes. She said she wanted them all coming out from each corner of the ceiling because, she said, she wanted me to be able to see them, from no matter where I sat in my office. There's three of them, one for each of us. She didn't want me to forget about you or her, when I was in work. She wanted me to remember who I had to come home to, and who would always be there, no matter what. Our daughter is one smart little lady."_

Callie looked up at the ceiling again, looked around at all four corners. She was filled with such warmth, she almost forgot why she was jealous. She began to think about their beautiful little family. Sofia loved spending time with both her mothers. Both Callie and Arizona could see it in her face when they were going on a day out together. Or even when they would watch one of Sofia's favourite movies together. No matter the size of the outing or length of time spent together as a family, it would always bring Sofia so much joy and happiness.

"She gets that big heart from you, you know? I'm glad you have something in the office to remind you of us… I can't believe she picked them… They're beautiful Arizona."

"Callie- I have more than a few things to remind me of you and Sofia. Look over there…"

Arizona pointed to a row of photos sitting on the windowsill just behind her desk, Callie walked over and looked at the photos. There were six individual photos, in their own beautiful frames. And two slightly larger frames with a four photo collague in each.

From left to right Callie could see, one of the collages in a silver frame, with four photos of Sofia at different stages in her life. A scan, a picture from her first birthday, a picture from her first Christmas, then one from her third birthday. Callie smiled as she looked at these photos. She remembered those celebrations vividly, how happy Callie and Arizona were, when they were taking the photos, who was there at each birthday. She could picture it all, in her head.

Next was a photo of Callie, Arizona and Mark with Sofia, when she was a baby. Callie remembered that day so clearly, she started to feel numb, she hated missing Mark like this, especially knowing how good a father he would be to Sofia right now. The next photo was of Callie and Arizona from their wedding day, the next photo was of their first dance.

Callie stood back a second looked at those two photos, those were her favourite photos of their wedding, she loved how happy Arizona looked, the way Arizona's hand rested on her waist.

_"How long have those photos been there?"_

"_I brought them from the house in Seattle. I had them out in the living room and hallway at home… most people thought it was weird but I always wanted to remember that day. It makes me happy when I look at it, when I look at us. It was an incredible day."_

_ "Yeah, it was."_

Callie turned back to scan the rest of the photos. Next the wedding photos, was a photo of Arizona and Alex. She could only imagine how hard it was for Arizona to leave Alex, he was her best friend for such a long time. He was there for her, through so many horrible times.

"_I miss him. He was a pain in my ass, but he was my friend."_

"_He still is your friend; he will always be your friend. Friends like him, don't just disappear because we live across the country."_

Callie moved onto the next photo, it was a picture of Callie, Arizona, Meredith, Cristina, Bailey, and Teddy from their 'Girl's Night' when they played baseball. They were all huddled in together, because it was such a cold night. They were all smiling, and holding beer bottles. Callie smiled and looked over at Arizona,

_ "Now that was a great night. I'm so glad we didn't go bowling."_

"_I still think bowling would have been fun, but yeah, it was an amazing night."_

Finally, Callie moved towards the final photo frame, the last collage. It was four photos of Callie, Arizona and Sofia. There was a photo from a Christmas morning, one from a Halloween party, another from a day at the beach, and the last one was a photo of Arizona and Callie kissing, as Arizona was cradling a sleeping baby Sofia.

_ "How do you have these? I thought I had them, I thought I had them in a box somewhere?"_

"_You do, but I made copies, I wanted to have those photos. Even when we weren't together, I wanted to remember the good times, when we were a family. When things were better, life was easier and I had you."_

_ "You didn't even try to get over me, did you?"_

"_I tried, I did. But I knew it wouldn't work. I promise, I did try though."_

_Arizona began to blush. She felt embarrassed, she felt naked. She had told Callie how she felt about her, but this was something else. For Arizona she was exposed, she was exposed to Callie again. She didn't want to be hurt again. She wanted to build a massive wall around her, as soon as she spoke, to hide her from the possibility of Callie breaking her heart again. But it was pointless, Callie was staring into Arizona's eyes, and Arizona felt weak. She couldn't help but stare longingly back at Callie. Callie is, and will always be Arizona's weakness. _

"_But… eh… the rest of my office, do you like it? Do you like the colours? I picked that couch out, lay down on it in the store, the man thought I was losing my mind. But I had to make sure I could sleep on it, you know me."_

"_Yeah, I think this office, is very… you. It's exactly like you described it. Like you always wanted. I'm so proud of you."_

Arizona felt a wave of coldness come from Callie. She looked at Callie, her words were kind but there was something in her eyes, something about the way she was standing. Looking out of the window. She knew there was something Callie wasn't telling her.

"_But…?"_

_ "But what?"_

"_Calliope, I can always tell when something is bothering you, what is it?" _

"_How? I just got here… But, em, it's nothing… it's nothing."_

"_Please tell me, 'cos if you don't, I will be thinking about it all night and it will ruin everything I have planned. So, just tell me now!"_

"_That woman from before, is she new? She seems nice? How long has she been working here?"_

"_Really Callie. You are being jealous?"_

Callie walked over to Arizona's desk. Sat down in the leather chair, spun round towards the window, and looked out of it, as if Arizona hasn't said anything at all.

Callie felt embarrassed. She didn't know how to react to any of this. She didn't know what Arizona was to her, she didn't know what their relationship was, if there was a relationship. If she was allowed to be jealous, after all, she did break up with Arizona. She was the one that wanted a divorce, she was the one that moved across the country to be with someone else. She felt stupid for feeling jealous, she felt she wasn't entitled to feeling jealous, to feeling like Arizona was hers. She didn't even know if Arizona was dating other people. She hoped she wasn't, but she didn't actually know.

Arizona stood looking at Callie. She couldn't believe this was happening. Callie was being irrationally jealous. Because of someone Arizona hadn't even noticed, or paid any attention to. She just started working for her a few days ago, she was surprised by Callie's reaction. She walked towards Callie, pulled the arm rest around, so Callie was looking straight back at her.

"_Callie Torres, you are one of the most emotional, irrational and jealous people I have ever met. We haven't been back together for a full week yet, and you are already freaking out about some random woman that works with me. _

_No, Callie you don't get to be like this. Because this is our night. Tonight, I am taking you for a horse carriage ride, and then we are going to dinner at some new Italian place, that one of my colleagues recommended! And you are going to love it! We are going to have a great time. Because the only person I want to be with is you, I don't want to look at another woman. You are all the crazy I need. Okay?"_

"_Yeah, okay. Sorry. I'm just a bit crazy right now. My emotions are all over the place. Please forgive me?"_

"_It's okay, I will be the crazy one tomorrow. Now stay here, while I get changed. I'll be back in a few minutes."_

Arizona picked up a bag, and walked into her bathroom. She appeared a few minutes later, with her hair tidied up in a messy bun, wearing a tight fitted red dress, that highlighted her tiny waist, her perky boobs, and her sexy toned thighs. Over her arm she carried a black coat, and a small black shoulder bag. Callie stood up from her chair, walked straight towards Arizona, stood directly in front of her. Arizona pretended she couldn't see Callie. Arizona couldn't stop smiling, because she knew, from Callie's expression, and her wondering eyes, that she loved what Arizona was wearing.

"_You look incredible. But I might get jealous again, throughout the night. People are going to be looking at you. Thinking about- "_

"…_\- Callie, I don't care if other people look at me. The only person I ever see looking at me is you... Only you."_

"_Well I won't be able to keep my eyes off you all evening. You look so beautiful. You take my breath away, every single day."_

"_I only feel beautiful when you look at me. When you look at me like that, and put your hands on my waist like that. You look at me like I am the only person that matters."_

Part 3

"_Are you too cold, I can give you my jacket… here take it."_

Callie said as she put her leather jacket around Arizona, and hugged into her with both arms, as they rode around the city streets on their horse and carriage.

"_But now, you will get cold."_

"_No, I won't. You are wearing a dress. I have more skin covered. Don't worry about me."_

"_I always worry."_

_ "Maybe. Maybe, but right now. You don't need to. I am perfectly fine."_

Arizona rested her chest, gently on Callie's chest. She loved how Callie always protected her, from gunmen, from herself, and right now from the cold New York air. She was always there for Arizona when she needed her most. Callie loved romance, and she loved New York City. For all the time she had been in New York, she hadn't been on a horse and carriage yet. She wanted to, with Sofia, but always made up an excuse, as to why they couldn't go.

After, what seemed like hours of talking and hugging in the carriage, they were dropped off outside a restaurant names _Everdeen's._

"_I've never been here before, but Emily says it's amazing. So, let's go in."_

'_Oh, great it was Emily that suggested this place, fantastic! Another hot woman, that Arizona works with'_ Callie thought.

They walked into the restaurant, it was dimly lit with candles; everyone at the tables were eating either enormous pizzas or giant bowls of pasta. There was light music playing in the background, there were families at the tables, and couples and groups of friends. This didn't seem like the place for a romantic meal, Callie thought.

Once they were seated at their booth. Arizona reached across to Callie, picked up her hand and kissed it gently. This was more like it, thought Callie. They were seated towards the back of the restaurant; were it was slightly darker and much quieter. This is where the majority of the couples were seated.

"_I ordered our meals ahead of time. So, don't worry about the menus. I know what you like. It's all set."_

Callie smiled at Arizona; she couldn't believe how romantic Arizona was being. She was never usually the romantic one, it was normally Callie that planned the romantic dates and done the romantic gestures. Callie wasn't complaining, she liked it when Arizona took charge. Callie moved closer to Arizona, rested her hand on her leg and whispered,

_"I do love it when you take charge."_

Arizona giggled quietly, she loved treating Callie like a princess. She loved making Callie feel special. This was her do-over she thought. This time we are going to get things right.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: I'm here for you.

Part 1

"_That was an amazing meal. You know I love pizza. You were right, I loved my dinner."_

"_Is that a tone of surprise I hear in your voice, I know you, more than anyone will ever know you. And I know you love pizza. I've known that since… that night."_

"_Yeah I remember… that night. We ate pizza in bed, and talked until we couldn't. You made me laugh and smile so much, my face hurt. It was an amazing night."_

"_Got a question for you… if you don't mind?"_

_ "Go for it. I don't mind."_

"_How many women… or men, have you been with since Penny?"_

_ "Counting you… that would make it… em, one."_

"_No way. I find that hard to believe. You didn't go on dates, or have a drunken night at a bar?"_

"_Nope, I decided to become celibate… again. I just had no interest in sex, I guess unless I was thinking about you. I know how bad that sounds, but it's true. Even with Penny I knew, I knew, sex would never be as incredible or passionate or loving, as they had been with you. So, I decided to work. And tried to forget that I messed up our marriage. I just worked to keep my mind occupied. And then, then you came here."_

Arizona kissed Callie softly. Arizona really wanted to talk to Callie about boundaries and rules. She wanted to make sure that if things went wrong again, that they wouldn't hate each other. They wouldn't fight over Sofia again. She didn't know how to approach the subject. But during dessert she decided to just dive in,

"_So, there's something I wanted to speak to you about tonight."_

_ "Okay, what's up?"_

"_I think we need to set some rules for us. I don't think we should rush into anything too quickly. I don't want to hurt or confuse Sofia. She's doing so well right now. I think we should be careful around her. I don't want her to get her hopes up…- "_

_ "What do you mean, 'get her hopes up' don't you want to be together?"_

"_Of course, I do, but we haven't been together, as a couple in a few years now. We are different people now. I want to get to know the new Calliope. I want to get to know you again. I want to learn about this new life you have built for yourself."_

_ "I want that too. I want to get to know you again, too."_

"_I just want us to take it slowly. Take it day by day, not jump into things too quickly. I want us to have fun, and enjoy being around one another again. I want to make you smile again; I want to make you happy."_

_ "Okay, and what kind of rules were you thinking about?"_

"_Well first of all, I think it would be best if we don't sleep together every night. Like sleep in the same bed… together… every night."_

Callie, sat in silence, she loved waking up in bed with Arizona. And she thought Arizona did too. She felt ill, she tilted her head forward, she felt like she was going to be sick or cry, or both.

_ "Okay."_

"_Please Callie. I don't mean it like I don't want to sleep in the same bed as you. I just don't want Sofia to find us in bed together. I don't want that to be how our daughter finds out we are together."_

"_How about this, we don't assume we are sleeping together every night, but on nights we do, the other one of us, has to leave the room early so Sofia doesn't see us together- before she wakes up."_

"_Okay, that's a good idea. I have been enjoying waking up to you each morning. I don't really want to give that up again."_

_ "Okay great, we can do that. It makes sense for Sofia. Have you thought of anything else?"_

"_Only a couple more. I think it would be good, if we don't have sex every day and night. Believe me, I know… oh god do I know, how good it feels to be with you again… like that. But I don't want to tire us out. I don't want to burn us out too quickly."_

"_Arizona, that will never happen. But yes of course, we can try to slow down. But when it happens, it happens. Okay?"_

"_Yeah I think that one is sensible. The next one, I would like both of us, to make sure, we see our friends at least once a week. I think it's important for us to spend time apart, as well as together."_

"_Okay, I get that Arizona. But can I ask, why you added this one. What made you think of this?"_

"_I dunno, I just think it would be good to make sure we don't overdo it."_

"_Are you getting fed up with me already Arizona, do you not want to spend time with me? Have I been overbearing? Please talk to me."_

"_No Callie, it's not you. God no, it's… well. It's me... I don't want to; I don't want to. I don't want you to get bored of me, again."_

_ "What do you mean 'again'?"_

"_I mean, when we ended, the last time, you said I suffocated you. And I don't want that to happen again. I want you to be someone that laughs and smiles. Someone that loves to dance and sing with you, someone that wants you to be you. I don't want to make you unhappy again, I never want to do that to you again. I don't want to lose you again. I can't."_

"_Arizona. Listen. You won't lose me again, there were reasons we broke up before, on your side and mines. I was the one that decided that enough was enough. I didn't want to hurt you anymore, and I didn't want to be hurt anymore. I love laughing, smiling, dancing and singing with my friends, but I also love dancing and singing with you and with Sofia. I will make sure we don't disappear into our little bubble. I will make sure we spend time with other people. But Arizona listen to me, I will never ever get tired or bored of being with you. You didn't suffocate me before, and you never will."_

"_I guess I still worry about somethings from the past, and I worry if they are going to be problems again, for us now."_

"_I worry about that too. But all we can do, is make sure we are honest and communicate clearly with one another, when something comes up, we talk about it."_

"_I agree. We definitely do. And… well that brings me onto the last rule. I don't think we should say we love each other- "_

"_Wait, what? You don't want me to say I love you, or you don't love me?"_

"_Calliope…"_

Arizona took Callie's hand in her own. Kissed it, and held it against her chest.

"_Calliope, I love you. Right now, I love you so much. I love you more than I did yesterday, and the day before that. But I need to be honest and say that I don't know the new you. I know I will love the new you, but right now I don't know her. And you don't know me, not really. And, I think it would be nice for us to only say- that again, to one another, when we love the new us. When we know the new us, and want to be with that version of us."_

Callie's eyes began to fill with tears, Arizona couldn't tell if they were happy or sad tears, but she kissed her gently and wiped them away.

"_I want to know the new you, I want to fall in love with this you. The new you. I don't want us to be stuck in love with the past versions of ourselves, I want us to keep moving forward. I want this to work. I want this to work, more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. I want this life, with you. I hope you don't hate me right now."_

Callie sat up straight, wiped the tears from her eyes, and watched Arizona's eyes and lips as she spoke. She wasn't sure how she felt, she understood were Arizona was coming from, but she worried more than anything. In case there were other reasons, why she was adding so many rules; especially regarding their intimacy: on both physical and emotional levels.

Callie began to understand what Arizona was doing, she was giving both of them, space to learn to love and trust one another again. This whole thing, was a new start for both of them. And Callie didn't want to live in the past with all their mistakes, she did want to move forward just like Arizona said.

"_Arizona… it's okay I understand what you mean. But I want you to know, not saying 'I love you' is going to be just as hard, if not harder than the limited sex and spooning. I do love you, Arizona. I need to say this before we leave this restaurant and I can't say it anymore. I love you so much, I think about you every second of every day. I get so unbelievably jealous of the thought… of other people. Looking at you, talking to you. Laughing with you. You are my everything. And I love you with all my heart and soul. I love you Arizona. I love you."_

Arizona laughed; Callie hadn't said she loved Arizona, that many times, in a long time. She loved hearing those words come out of Callie's mouth. She loved knowing that, Callie loved her. Callie was hers. She kissed Callie again, then gave her a glowing Arizona Robbins' 'super magic smile'.

_"Okay, that's me done. I won't say it again, until I am in love with the new you. I promise."_

Callie said in a sarcastic voice. But Arizona knew she was being serious. This was important to Arizona, so it was important to Callie.

_"Was that the last rule?"_

"_Yup, but if you have any you would like to add, just let me know. Think about it and get back to me."_

_ "Okay I will."_

Part 2

After dinner, Callie and Arizona decided to walk home. It was almost 9.00pm, Sofia was getting dropped off in half an hour, and it would only take them 15 minutes to walk home. It was a cold night, Callie gave Arizona her jacket again, as soon as they stepped outside the restaurant.

_"Can I hold your hand?"_

"_Don't mock my rules, they're for you too."_

_ "Sorry. Sorry. Okay. But that still doesn't answer my question."_

Arizona looked at Callie, she had a cheeky smile on her face. She laughed a little, as she took Callie's hand and started walking. Callie loved holding hands with Arizona, it was something so small, but it meant so much to her. She could be together with Arizona, in public, like it was normal. It is normal, Callie thought.

They had walked hand in hand, countless times before. But right there, in that moment, it felt like the first time. Every time they approached a set of traffic lights, Callie would pull Arizona close, and kiss her lips gently. As she pulled away each time, she could see a massive smile on Arizona face, just as big, full of love, hope and happiness as the smile Arizona could see on Callie's own face.

Once they reached their apartment building, Callie held the door open for Arizona; she stopped to hold the next door open for Callie. They laughed and tickled each other in the lobby, on the way to the elevator, inside the elevator, all the way across the landing, until they reached their front door.

"_You know Callie, I still find it incredible that you bought an apartment for me. Like you actually bought me a home. You are…"_

She locked eyes with Callie as they stepped into their shared home together, Callie switched on the lights, but didn't take her eyes off Arizona. Arizona took Callie's hand, stood in front of her, put her arms around Callie's neck. Callie placed her hands around Arizona's waist. They stood, silently staring and smiling at one another for a few seconds before Arizona continued,

"_You are indescribable. There are no words to describe how selfless, compassionate and kind you are. You give yourself to everything you do, you think about others, before you think about yourself. You are amazing."_

As Arizona finished her sentence, she could feel the tension build between Callie and herself. She could feel the weight of Callie's eyes upon her. She loved the way Callie looked at her, with such longing and desire. She hated how naked she felt when Callie would look at her. Even when they weren't a couple, she always felt this way, when Callie would look directly at her. She knew Callie could figure out how she felt, or what she was going to say, even before she knew what she was going to say. Callie could read Arizona like no other person could.

Once the tension became too much Callie gradually moved her hands from Arizona's waist, up her back, pulling her closer toward her body. Arizona pulled Callie's head down slightly and softly kissed Callie's lips. They kissed softly first, but soon began to dig deeper. Callie lifted Arizona up and wrapped Arizona's legs around her waist, and pushed her up against the wall. Arizona's head was raised slightly above Callie's, they continued to kiss, as Callie's hands gravitated towards Arizona's ass. She cupped her cheeks at first, but quickly began to squeeze them. Arizona could feel herself get wet; she could feel the wetness drip onto her thigh.

Callie knew exactly what she was doing, and Arizona knew it. Arizona loved it when Callie would pick her up and kiss her up against a wall. This is how things escalated, the first night they slept together. And each time they kissed like this, it reminded Arizona, of how hot and steamy it was the first time- and Callie knew this.

Callie couldn't decide which area of Arizona's body she wanted to hold as they kissed. She loved every aspect of her body, she loved everything. It was a hard choice to make. Arizona began to kiss Callie's neck, Callie closed her eyes and let out a loud gasp. She picked Arizona up again and walked towards the kitchen units and sat Arizona down on the worktop. She stepped back for a second, to catch her breath.

_"Oh, well okay. That was amazing."_

"_Yeah of course it was."_

"_Do you want to take a bath just now, or would you like to wait for Sofia to come home first?"_

"_I will take a bath, once she has gone to sleep. Could you help me take my leg off just now, it's getting a little sore?"_

_ "Yeah of course"_

Callie turned around, gestured to Arizona to climb onto her back. Arizona giggled, she loved it when Callie would joke around with her. She missed the silliness, she missed the laughter, but above all she missed the way Callie would make her smile. Arizona climbed onto Callie's back, she made sure she was secured and comfortable, then Callie began to gallop slightly around the living room, before placing her down on the couch.

"_You are such a child sometimes." _

Arizona laughed; she couldn't stop smiling. She sat back against the couch, as Callie took off Arizona's prosthetic. Then Callie began to massage Arizona's leg.

Callie loved feeling Arizona's skin, she loved touching it. She loved holding onto her. She loved taking Arizona's pain away. Arizona let out a peaceful sigh, as she sunk back into the couch, as she enjoyed how Callie relaxed and loosened her muscles.

_"I mean if you are relaxing that leg, you may as well massage the other one too."_

"_Oh, is that right?"_

Arizona opened her eyes, to see Callie smiling back at her. She closed her eyes once again.

Arizona felt so at peace while Callie touched her legs, she was so happy she had the '_Ortho Goddess' _back in her life. She couldn't massage her legs the way Callie could, her legs were pain free. She slowly opened her eyes, as she felt Callie sit beside her.

"_I forgot how good you are at that. I've missed it."_

_ "I will do this any day, anytime you need me to. I'm here for you. As long as you need me."_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: This perfect moment.

Part 1

Two weeks had passed, two wonderful weeks had passed since Callie and Arizona's first date in New York.

This was their redo, and neither of them were going to waste it.

Most evenings they slept in Arizona's bedroom; so, Callie could get up early in the morning to crawl into her own bed, before Sofia woke up. They were almost caught once, but that wasn't Arizona or Callie's fault. Sofia had woken up during the night with a sore stomach, she wondered into Arizona's bedroom, but she was too sleepy to see Callie asleep on the other side of the bed. So, it worked out alright in the end.

Arizona loved having Callie back in her life.

She was back in her bed, back on her lips, back in her arms. She loved waking up next to Callie in the morning. She hadn't woken up with any panic attacks, since Callie started sleeping next to her again. They were having sex most nights, and some mornings, and to Arizona's surprise, they weren't losing any heat. Sex was just as hot, sexy, passionate and beautiful, as it was the first night they slept together.

Arizona sat in work, and wondered; what Callie was doing? What was she thinking about? Was she on Callie's mind? She felt as though, she has been in a beautiful, happy, passionate bubble with Callie for the past few weeks, and didn't want to spoil it.

She missed more than anything, spending time with Callie and Sofia. She missed her family. She was so happy it was back together. In that moment she decided to surprise both of them, with a family meal this weekend. She was so excited, but just hoped that Callie wouldn't be able to tell that she was hiding something.

As the night grew closer, she became more nervous, and felt more nauseous. She loved being romantic with Callie, she was always scared to open herself up, like this with Callie. But she wanted to learn to love and trust her again. Arizona wanted to take the leap.

It was Friday night, Arizona and Sofia were snuggled up on the couch together watching a movie. Callie had just gotten home from work, she looked exhausted.

"_Hey Mama, I missed you. How was work?"_

_ "Work was… good, thanks for asking. I missed you too sweetie. Hey Arizona."_

_ "Hi Callie."_

"_Come watch the movie with us Mama, it's your favourite. There's Olaf!"_

_ "I'll come join in a few minutes, once I've had a shower."_

"_Okay Mama."_

After a long relaxing shower, Callie emerged feeling refreshed and clean. She had a long day at work, she decided to stay later to help with a few emergency cases that just came in. All she wanted to do right now though, was relax with Arizona and Sofia.

Once the movie had finished, chose the next one; since it was now the weekend, she could stay up a little bit longer.

"_We can watch this together, then we can all go to sleep."_

_ "Good idea honey. Mama's very tired."_

Callie brought over a bottle of wine for her and Arizona to drink. She poured out two glasses, handed one to Arizona. Then watched her take a slip slowly. Arizona put the glass down behind her, then she snuggled back down with Sofia. She put her arm around Sofia, so she could cuddle into Arizona's chest. Callie picked up Sofia's favourite blanket, and covered Arizona and Sofia with it.

Callie watched as Arizona and Sofia relaxed in together, she could see how happy Sofia was, lying with her mummy. She could see how safe and relaxed she was. She couldn't take her eyes off this perfect moment, Arizona was resting her chin slightly on top of Sofia's head, she slowly blinked, then looked over at Callie. She could feel Callie's eyes on her, she could always tell when Callie was looking at her. Callie smiled back at Arizona, then lay back against the couch and turned back to watch the movie.

Part 2

_"I think she's asleep now. Do you want me to take her to bed now?"_

"_No, I want to be here with her a little longer."_

Callie nodded her head. Sofia was asleep, snoring soundly on Arizona's chest. Arizona hugged into Sofia, and closed her eyes. She didn't know how she could love someone this much. She loved being Sofia's mother, she loved being there for her, being her shoulder to cry on. She couldn't help but smile when Sofia was being sarcastic or cheeky, because Arizona knew exactly who she got her attitude from. She was Callie's double, in so many ways.

"_Arizona, you are an amazing mother. I am so sorry for ever trying to take our daughter away from you. She wouldn't be this happy or bright, without you in her life. She feels safe when she's with you."_

"_Callie, it's okay. We have both done things in the past we regret. It wasn't easy for me, but neither of us wanted to live without her. So, I can understand why you did what you did. I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago."_

_ "You are a better person that I am, Arizona."_

"_You are incredible, Sofia was acting out at school in Seattle, not just because she missed her New York friends, but because she missed her Mama. She wanted to be with you. She needs you with her. She needs you; I need you."_

"_I need you too."_

Part 3

"_So, Mama- what are we doing today?"_

_ "I don't know sweetie; your mummy has a surprise for us both!"_

"_Today little miss, you are going out with Angela and her family. And then you will get your surprise later tonight when you get home!"_

"_Oh, yes! I can't wait! I am going to go get ready right now! Wait, what am I doing with Angela?"_

_ "Wear something you can run in, and you won't mind getting wet or dirty!"_

"_Okay. I can't wait this is going to be amazing!"_

_Sofia ran out the living room, and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her._

_ "And what are we doing today?"_

"_Nothing."_

_ "Nothing?"_

"_Nothing. We are doing nothing. You have been busy at work lately, and things are going to get busy for me soon, so I wanted us to have a day together, doing nothing."_

"_Arizona… this is you we are talking about. You must have something planned. You always plan. You are a planner, it's who you are."_

"_Okay well if you like, later on, you can go out for brunch, I have some of your friends on standby. They miss you and want to catch up with you."_

_ "And what are you going to do, while I am out for brunch? Why don't you come?"_

"_This is your time with your friends, and I imagine you will be talking about me, and us, and how awesome I am. So, I don't want to interrupt the amazing complements. I will find something to do around the flat. Don't you worry about me."_

Once Sofia went away with Angela and her mum, Callie went into her bathroom. Locked the door behind her, lay out her most beautiful, and extensive candles on all, and any surfaces, she could find. She ran a bath. Then once it was halfway full, went back into the living room, and led Arizona into the bathroom.

"_Callie it's beautiful."_

_ "Take a seat on the edge and I will help you into the tub."_

With some help from Callie; Arizona removed her leg, and Callie helped her into the bathtub. Callie knew Arizona didn't need her help, but she loved being there for her, and lately Arizona was letting Callie help her. So, she wasn't going to stop offering. She enjoyed feeling needed.

Callie undressed then climbed into the tub, beside Arizona. The water was lovely and warm, there were bubbles everywhere. Callie and Arizona lay together silent, relaxed and content in their shared happiness.

"_So… how do you feel about the rules, do you think we need any more, or any less?"_

"_No, no. I think we have the right number of rules, anymore and I will make it my mission to break them all."_

"_Callie"_

Arizona said, trying not to laugh. She rested her head back, and closed her eyes. This was perfect, everything lately had been perfect, she thought. Arizona hoped this feeling would never end.

Part 4

"_I'll see you in about 2 hours. I will miss you."_

"_Just go already, before I drag you back in and never let you leave."_

_ "See I'd be okay with that."_

"_No, no. Your friends are waiting for you. Go! Now!"_

_ "Okay I'm going. Bye"_

Callie gave Arizona a long passionate kiss goodbye. Arizona giggled, as Callie walked out the front food, and closed it behind her.

Callie met up with her friends Robert, Spencer and Annie outside their favourite restaurant; this was their place to go for brunch. Callie's friends were very different people, Robert dressed exclusively in suits, always had his hair fixed perfectly. Callie had never seen him wear anything else, except when he was in surgery. Spencer wore tight bright green trousers, and a slightly darker green blazer over a white shirt. Annie on the other hand, wore a large grey jumper, with a pair of skinny jeans, all of which was at least two sizes too big for her. They were a strange bunch of people, but they were Callie's people; here in New York.

"_So, are you going to tell us what's going on with you and Arizona? We haven't heard from you in weeks. Then she contacts us, arranging a surprise brunch for you." _

Asked Spencer, as Robert and Annie stared anxiously at Callie. She was so excited to talk to them about how amazing things were going, but she would then have to tell them about Penny, and they knew her. She didn't want them falling out over this. She loved her friends, and didn't want to lose them.

"_Well we are together, kind of… We haven't put a label on it or anything. But things are going well. We have created some rules, since things are new for us again, to make sure Sofia doesn't get confused and so we don't rush into anything too quickly."_

Callie had to bite her lip, to stop her from saying anything else. She knew they would be happy for her, Robert always thought Callie wasn't over Arizona. And he was right. But Callie didn't want to tell him, how she came to this realisation.

"_Well, that's good, that makes sense. You are happy. She is happy. And we are all happy for you!"_

Said Annie. She hugged Callie tight. Callie hugged her back, Callie was so happy, that she could talk to them about this, even if it wasn't everything.

_ "Have you two had sex yet, who knows about this? Do your people back in Seattle know?"_

Asked Robert with a huge grin on his face, he loved gossip, he loved sex-related gossip most of all. Callie began to tell them all about the mind-blowing sex, she was having with Arizona. She told them about the first night, about the game with questions, she told them about the spooning. And the sex the following night. She told them all about the rules. She told them everything, well almost everything.

"_Right I will call you all tomorrow. Or the next day, or the next day!"_

_ "Just make sure you speak to us at least once a week, so we know you are still alive!"_

Shouted Robert, as Callie waved goodbye to the three of them, as they walked in the opposite direction.

"_Will do, anything for you Roberto!"_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: You only deserve the best Arizona.

Part 1

Callie decided to take the long walk home.

Today was going to be one of the last days in a long time, that Arizona was going to be free to do family things. Callie knew how important Arizona's new job was, and she knew how demanding it was going to be, but they were determined to make things work.

She walked the streets of New York City, people watching. Well more like, tourist watching. As they got lost, and took thousands of selfies. Callie loved New York, but she missed Seattle. She missed the rainy days; she would be snuggled up with Arizona on the couch watching romantic comedies all day. Those days simply consisted of Arizona, Callie and baby Sofia. They wouldn't see anyone else except Mark, it would just be the three of them, just the way they liked it.

Callie thought during those days, that nothing could ever get in between herself and Arizona. As she walked, her mind wondered astray. She began thinking about the day they moved out of their shared home…

The divorce was final, everything was done. Everything had ended.

Callie wasn't sure how she felt, she had blocked out all of her emotions at that time. She refused to feel the full force of what was happening. She loved Arizona with all her heart, and she was giving up that love.

The only time she remembered feeling anything, was when she seen Arizona.

She remembered, watching Arizona tear up, as Callie watched Arizona pack away their wedding photos. She could see the pain in Arizona's eyes, she didn't want this; Arizona wanted to keep fighting, but Callie couldn't do it anymore.

She began to wonder, how after all those years, and all the pain, why Arizona could have forgiven her? She could barely think about it, without hating herself.

She was nowhere near ready to forgive herself. She knew she had to earn back Arizona's trust, and although they were together right now, she knew they both had to learn how to be there for one another again.

Eventually she made it home.

Callie walked into their home, to see Arizona dancing while she cooked. Arizona smiled as she saw Callie walk through the front door.

"_So, how was your brunch then?"_

"_It was good, thank you for arranging it. You are the best. I walked back, so gonna sit down for a minute, is that alright?"_

Arizona nodded, and Callie gave Arizona a peck on the cheek, then walked towards the couch. She sat down and pulled out her phone and started scrolling.

Arizona felt as though there was something Callie wasn't telling her. She was expecting a bigger kiss, she done something so sweet for Callie, she even surprised herself. She wasn't sure why Callie was being quiet. She decided to go back to cooking, hoping that whatever was wrong with Callie -would resolve itself.

Later that day, Sofia arrived home, Callie and Arizona were ready to leave. They were just waiting on Sofia now They had a nice time together that day, they just watch some TV together, they didn't talk much. They just enjoyed each other's company. They both missed, just being around the other.

_"Hey Mama!"_

_ "Hi sweetie, I hope you had a great day with your friend!"_

_ "Yeah it was so much fun! Are we going out now?"_

"_Yup. Let's go."_

Arizona guided Callie and Sofia out their front door, leading them out to Callie's car.

"_Okay Callie. I will give you directions while you drive."_

_ "Okay, let's get going."_

Part 2

After countless lefts, rights, and straight aheads; they reach their first destination.

Arizona had found this place, through people at her work. She didn't know many good places in New York. So, she had to rely on other people's opinions, of where was good and where wasn't.

Callie pulled into a space.

They all got out of the car, and walked forward. Callie had a big smile on her face, so Arizona assumed she had chosen somewhere good. Sofa's face however, wasn't quite a smile, wasn't quite a frown.

"_What's wrong with you, little miss?"_

_ "Nothing Mummy, I just think this place looks familiar, that's all."_

_ "I think I've taken you here before. You have good taste Arizona."_

_ "Okay mama, if you say so. I think the food is really good. Let's go in!"_

"_Good idea Sofia."_

Callie's face slowly turned into a frown, as she walked ahead of Arizona and Sofia. She couldn't pretend to smile any longer. But she also didn't want to ruin their family night out together, so decided to supress what she was thinking and feeling.

This was the last place, Callie, Sofia and Penny ate at together, before Penny and Callie broke up.

Callie wasn't particularly bothered by it though, but she knew if Arizona found out, she would be very upset, and it would ruin their entire evening. She hoped Sofia wouldn't figure out, why this place was familiar to her.

They sat down at their reserved table, it was an 80s style American Diner, it was perfect for the family. Sofia decided to have some soup, then ate a burger and chips. Callie had a salad, then some pasta. Arizona also had a salad, then ate a burger and chips. They ate their meals while dancing along to their favourite songs, and humming to the classic jukebox hits. All in all, it was a lovely meal, Arizona loved seeing Sofia happy, she loved watching Callie and Sofia together. She enjoyed observing their natural connection, it filled her with such happiness and delight.

_ "Can I have some desert, Mama?"_

"_No sweetie, not here, we will have desert at the next place."_

"_We are going somewhere else too… woah baby, we are getting spoiled by your mummy today?!" _

After a few minutes of driving around, they arrived at their destination. Arizona got out first, then Sofia leaped from her seat. Jumping for joy as she seen where they had arrived.

_"Are you sure this, this place… is where you wanna go, Arizona?"_

Callie asked, as she stepped out the car.

"_Yup, I thought it would be fun. Sofia's excited, aren't you?"_

Callie had forgotten why she had felt weird before. She was so surprised by Arizona choice. It was a perfect choice for Callie and Sofia. But this didn't seem like somewhere Arizona would like to spend an evening.

"_So, I called ahead, here are your VIP bands, so we can skip any queues."_

Arizona said as she handed Callie and Sofia, a plastic band each; which they both snacked off her, and quickly put them on their wrists. They both had massive grins on their face, Sofia hugged Arizona tight as soon as she could. Arizona hugged her tight back. She picked her off the ground and spun her around.

"_Right let's go, you two!"_

_ "I can't believe you took us to the fair."_

Part 3

After many rides on the big wheel, bummer cars, tea cups and other rides, Callie, Arizona and Sofia decided to play some games.

They walked around the stalls checking to see which ones they could win the best prizes at. Callie was good at any target games; Arizona was amazing at the fishing games: to everyone's surprise. And well, Sofia was fantastic at everything.

Callie and Sofia, raced to see who could shoot the most baskets in 90 seconds, Arizona watched her soulmate and daughter have the time of their lives. This was a great choice, thought Arizona. This is exactly where they should have gone tonight.

Callie was the most competitive woman Arizona had ever met; she was also stubborn and a perfectionist. Which in this situation wasn't the greatest combination. Sofia was a miniature version of Calliope Torres. Everyone knew it, you could tell from the way they talked, their sarcastic nature, and to Arizona's frustration, Callie's temper. Sofia was the mirror image of Callie.

As Callie and Sofia began to aim, and take their shots at the basketball hoop, Arizona shouted next to them.

"_Go Sofia. You can do it! Beat your Mama! Show her who's boss!"_

Callie laughed it off, but Sofia stayed focused.

90 seconds had passed, and Sofia had beaten Callie by 4 points.

_"I let you win, little miss!"_

_ "No- you didn't Mama, I'm better than you, and you know it"_

Callie ran towards Sofia and picked her up, while tickling her sides. Sofia laughed, louder and louder as Arizona joined in. Arizona decided to take on Sofia at a fishing contest, to see how many ducks you could pick up in 30 seconds. Yet again Sofia won.

By this point she had beaten her mothers at every game, except two. She had won, three different stuffed animals, a bag of candy and two mini-games. She was walking around the fair ground with confidence and conviction, she was so proud of herself. Callie and Arizona, tried to act annoyed that their daughter had beaten them, but she was too cute, happy and excited; they couldn't take their eyes of their incredibly talented daughter. She was truly incredible.

_"Let's all go through the haunted houses mama!"_

Callie and Arizona looked at one another, they weren't exactly horror show or movie fans. Neither of them had watched a horror movie in years, so weren't keen on this. But they agreed, because Sofia was so excited: she clearly got this from Mark, they both thought. They checked Sofia's height against the restrictions, hoping she was too small.

Damn it, thought Arizona. She was tall enough.

"_Okay, let's go. You sit in the middle of the cart Sofia; mama and I will sit either side of you. That okay?"_

As they sat down in the cart, Callie put her arm across the backrest so she could touch Arizona, she gripped onto Sofia's hands, and Sofia snuggled into her mama. They were sitting together perfect, anxious and excited for the ghost ride ahead of them.

During the journey of the haunted house, various ghouls, ghosts and goblins jumped out at them. They were clearly real people dressed up, when Arizona thought about it. But the music, darkness and general tone of the ride combined, were enough to make anyone jump out of their skin.

Sofia jumped, shouted and screamed the most. Arizona always thought her daughter was going to be the tough kid in school, she had been through so much, and experienced large changes in her life numerous times. So, she always thought she had a thicker skin than most people. But in that moment going through the haunted house, it was clear that her daughter still needed her mummy.

She was gripping onto her jacket tightly and pulling it close each time someone jumped out at them. She was just a little girl, in a scary ride, who needed her mama and mummy.

Once they got off the ride, they all started laughing, Sofia was still shaking slightly.

"_Clearly you aren't too old to need your mothers then!"_

_ "I will always need you both. You are my mamas."_

_ "I guess it's just nice to know that our daughter still needs us baby."_

_ "I need my mamas to be together, I like things the way they are." _

"_We won't… we will stay here, together. No one will be moving leaving. We promise. Right Callie?"_

_ "Yes, of course."_

_ "Okay, I missed us being together Mama."_

_ "We all did sweetheart. But like your mummy says, no one is going anywhere."_

After a few more rides, games and fairground activities, they decided it was time to head back home.

Part 3

They had a wonderful day together. Everything went perfectly.

Arizona was on a roll, she thought. She was doing well, things were coming along nicely, and they had even gotten Sofia to open up, more than usual. She was very good at playing the hard-faced pre-pre-teen, but that evening their daughter decided to talk about her fears and worries.

As soon as they stepped front in their flat, Sofia ran off to her bathroom to use the toilet.

_"I'll be back in a minute Mama!"_

Callie looked over at Arizona, and smiled. Callie had the perfect evening; she was so happy to be with Arizona. And to her put so much effort into their family activities. She could tell that Arizona wasn't going to waste their second chance.

Arizona was glowing, but she was also exhausted, she had planned their special day together for the past few days. As well as having tones of work to do at the women's centre. They had some setbacks, but Arizona was determined to remain positive.

She took Callie's hand, and walked towards their couch, and sat down. They sunk into the cushions together, while Callie rested her arm over Arizona's shoulders. Callie pulled Arizona close to her, so their noses were basically touching.

"_Today was incredible, you are amazing. Thank you so much. I want to stay in this moment forever."_

Arizona didn't know what words to say, she was trying her best to use her actions to show how much Callie meant to her. She didn't want to only rely on words, she needed to physically go out of her way to make Callie feel wanted, special and loved.

She pulled her close and rested her head on Callie's right shoulder, and put her arms around Callie's waist. After a few seconds, she pulled back and sunk into a hug.

They sat in silence, until they heard Sofia's toilet door open. They separated slightly, and Sofia walked into the room. She looked exhausted.

_"Did you have a good day? It's getting really late; think you should head to sleep sweetie?"_

_ "No, I wanna stay up with you and mommy!"_

"_We can do something together tomorrow, if you like? But I think we are all too tired to stay up much longer much longer."_

_"Okay if you are going to be too. I guess… I will too"_

"_Do you want to watch a movie, in bed?"_

_ "Can I watch a movie with you, in your bed?"_

Callie looked over at Arizona, she wasn't sure what she was going to say. She really wanted to be close to Arizona tonight. They had a perfect day together; Callie remembered all the reasons she first fell in love with Arizona.

"_I think it would be better if I watched something in your room, because I can't lift you into your bedroom as easily anymore."_

Callie laughed; Arizona clearly wanted to spend the night with her as well.

After half an episode of Sofia's favourite show, Arizona emerged from her daughter's bedroom. Callie was lying on her bed reading, when Arizona walked in and sat on her bed.

"_Well today was fun, but I am exhausted, I dunno about you?"_

Arizona said, as she kissed Callie gently on the lips, then lay on her side, next to Callie, with her arm across Callie's waist.

"_It was a perfect day. You really are incredible. But yes, I am tired. No sex tonight, I don't think I can deliver my 'A' game in this state."_

"_I'd be happy with your 'B' or 'C' game tonight?"_

Arizona replied laughing slightly, as she closed her eyes and snuggled into Callie, burying her face in her side.

_"You deserve the best Arizona. You will never get less than an '-A' from me!"_

They joked together, while Callie' spooned into Arizona's back.

_"Since when did you become, the romantic one out of the two of us?"_

Callie asked, as she reminisced about their recent dates, and their incredible family day together.

"_Since I decided, I wouldn't make the same mistakes I've made in the past. I want to be here, with you and as a part of this family."_

"_You are even more beautiful than the first day I met you. No one has ever made me feel as special as you do, every day."_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Mummy, who's Dr. Andres?

Part 1

Arizona was growing to trust Callie more and more every day. They had lived together for three months by now, and had been 'together' (whatever that meant), for about two months.

Things were going perfectly, they were abiding by all the rules they had set, and Sofia was opening up to them gradually. She was happier in school, and in her home life. She loved learning, and trying new things, and above all, she loved spending quality time with her parents.

Arizona felt as though things were finally coming together, neither her nor Callie, had said they loved each other, since the rule was implemented. But she imagined that Callie was being cautious, and didn't want to say it too soon.

They were both, being very careful.

At times, though Arizona felt like Callie was being distant and wary with her. Callie would come home from work, very upset, but would shut off from Arizona. Saying she just wanted to be alone. Of course, Arizona understood, how Callie was feeling. She had bad days too, and of course being alone was sometimes the best cure. She wasn't sure how to bring this up to Callie, because the last few weeks had been so busy for both of them. Neither of them had any spare time to properly talk, the last week or so, most of the time they spent together, was while in bed. That was incredible of course, Arizona loved being physically close with Callie again. But she wanted to feel that deep connection again.

The opening of Arizona's new women's centre was soon approaching.

They had various setbacks, and were behind schedule. But surprisingly she was doing alright with it, she knew the centre would get opened eventually, so there was no reason to get upset.

For the past few weeks Callie had been working weekends, and Arizona had to spend a few hours of her weekend at the office, sometimes she would get a sitter, or arrange playdates for their daughter, but on a few occasions, Sofia came along to work with Arizona.

Sofia would lie back on Arizona comfy couch, playing on her iPad or watching one of her shows on the TV mounted on the wall. Sofia loved watching her mum work, she wouldn't ever tell her that of course. She loved seeing her take charge, and be the boss. She could see how happy this new job was making her mother

She didn't know what she wanted to do, or what she wanted to be when she grew up. But thought often about what it would be like, to be a surgeon like her mamas and dad.

"_Mama how long did you have to study before you could be a doctor?"_

"_Far too long sweetie. I always knew what I wanted to do, but it was a lot of hard work. It's hard to have a family and a social life when you have a career like me and your mama."_

_ "You save people's lives. I think that's important."_

"_Yeah, that's true baby... But I don't want you to go into a job like this, just because all of us do. I want you to find something you love, something that you are passionate about."_

_ "Did you ever think of doing anything else?"_

"_I considered doing a variety of different things. Like going into academia, working at a university. But those were backups in case I never made it as a surgeon. But I did. And I am thankful every day that I did." _

_ "Oh, whys that? It looks like you get annoyed by it sometimes?"_

"_Yeah, it's hard, and it can be stressful. But the benefits out way the costs. I wouldn't have you or mama if I wasn't a surgeon… I wouldn't have you in my life without meeting her at the hospital."_

_ "Mama told me you met in a bar"_

"_Well yes sweetie, we met in a bar, but I first noticed her in the hospital. I thought she looked so beautiful and fun to be around. I felt like I had to meet her, just to see what it would be like to know her. And then we had you…"_

_ "She thought you were beautiful too. She said she had seen you before too."_

"_Ha-ha, when did she talk to you about this?"_

"_She didn't not really. She was talking on the phone one time. I went into her room, and asked who she was talking about she said you. I asked her, if she found you so beautiful why did you get a divorce, she didn't say anything. But I hugged her to make her feel better mummy."_

"_That was very sweet of you baby. Your mama has had a hard few years, but hopefully things will get better soon. I am going to check on somethings next door, I will be back in a sec. Okay Sofia?"_

_ "Okay. I'll wait here…"_

_Arizona walked over to her daughter, rested her hand on her head, and kissed it gently. Then walked out of her office and went into Emily's office just down the hall._

_ "Hey so how's your daughter, is she bored already?"_

"_Nope we were having a nice chat just there about her mum and me. I think she will be happy when we eventually tell her we are together again."_

_ "She is a beautiful little one. I am jealous of you and Callie. I wish my ex-wife wanted kids."_

"_Well you are still young and will find someone else."_

_ "Maybe, I have a date tomorrow night, hopefully that goes well."_

"_You are awesome, it will go great. And if you like her- bring her to the opening in two weeks, gives you plenty of time to have a follow-up date or two. Callie and Sofia will be coming along too."_

"_Speaking of the opening, we need to finalise the guest list. Make sure we have enough local doctors, medical reps, ass kissers, policy makers. Have you got all the RSVPs?"_

"_Yeah, right here. Let's go over it right now."_

After about 40 minutes, they checked all the RSVPs for the centre opening event. All the consultant rooms, office spaces, and meetings rooms, on the first two floors had been decorated and fitted with all the equipment they needed. The last things to get fitted and completed were the ORs and the scanning areas. They were the most expensive to build and fit out correctly. They had taken the longest to complete.

Arizona and Herman now had a staff of twenty-nine full-time staff and nine part-time staff, completed with receptionist, cleaners, nurses, interns, residents and one attending. They needed a large team, to put up with the volume of referrals they had already received already.

Arizona had invited all of her friends from Grey Sloan, but knew only a few would be able to make the trip. Alex was the first to respond, Jo and Alex decided to take a few days off work to celebrate Arizona's amazing achievement.

Unfortunately, April wasn't able to come, she wasn't able to take time off her new job, which was quite upsetting. But Meredith and Webber were coming, though they couldn't stay for as long as Alex and Jo. Everyone else sent their apologies, as not everyone was going to be able to attend.

Emily and Arizona, talked about the RSVPs and the rest of their guest list, then Arizona went back into her office.

"_Sorry about that. Was just seeing who is coming to the opening in a few weeks. You'll see Zola, I think. She is coming with her mama for two nights."_

_ "Can we take her to the zoo, and out for dinner? And to my favourite ice cream shop?"_

"_When Zola gets here… both of you can decide together what you'd like to do with your time together, is that alright?"_

_ "I can't wait to see her… but who will be looking after Bailey and Ellis?"_

"_Teddy, Owen will be looking after Bailey, and Maggy will have Ellis. Is that okay with you?"_

_ "Yes, mummy. I was just checking. Can we go surprise Mama now?"_

"_Yes, let's go surprise mama with lunch!"_

Part 2

Arizona and Sofia, had decided that morning on their way into Arizona's office, that they would surprise Callie with lunch at work.

Sofia could tell that Callie had been busy, stressed and distant with her, so wanted to do something nice for her mama. Arizona and Sofia left the office, and walked towards the subway. Once they got off at their stop, they headed into a local pizzeria, picked up their order and walked towards Callie's hospital.

It was about the same size as Grey Sloan, maybe slightly bigger. But not enough that you could tell. Sofia knew the hospital more than most people, so she led Arizona in the front entrance, along the main corridors, towards her favourite ward.

"_Mama likes to eat her lunch in this room, we should put the bags in here, then go surprise her!"_

"_Let's go then!"_

After dropping the bags off in one of the meeting rooms closest to the orthopaedic wards, Arizona and Sofia walked towards the main desk on the ortho floor. Arizona and Sofia looked frantically around for Callie but they couldn't find her. They stopped at the nurse's station.

"_Hello. Have you seen Dr. Torres lately?"_

_ "Sorry, who are you?"_

Arizona was shocked at this nurse's attitude. She was being nice, and this woman clearly wanted nothing to do with her. She held it together and replied,

"_This is Dr. Torres' daughter and I am Dr. Robbins, do you know where she is?"_

"_I seen her with Dr. Anders, two minutes ago, walking around that corner."_

_ "Mummy, who's Dr. Anders?"_

"_I don't know. Probably one of mamas friends."_

Arizona thanked the rude nurse, and headed off in the direction she indicated. They walked around the corner, onto an even longer corridor. They couldn't see Callie anywhere. Sofia walked ahead, and started peering into office windows. After checking a few offices, she noticed Callie.

_"Mama, there she is!"_

Arizona approached the door; she had a sickening feeling grow in her stomach.

She really didn't want to look through this window.

She leant forward, looked through the small window in the office door. She could see Callie sitting in a small meeting room, with a think, pale, blonde woman. She was about to knock on the door when she seen the other woman, touch Callie's face softly.

Callie pulled away quickly, but then she laughed and blushed.

Arizona wasn't sure what to do. This was the first time; she had felt jealous in a long time. Since the divorce Arizona tried her best not to get too attached to people, she tried being a player again, so no one was with her long enough to break her heart.

She watched Callie through the little window, smiling and laughing as this woman stroked her arm. Each time she tried to touch Callie; she would pull away. But it didn't seem like Callie was actually that bothered by another woman's clear attempts at touching her. She would just continue on laughing like it didn't happen. Arizona didn't know what do to.

_"Let's knock the door, get Mama, for her surprise."_

Arizona stood silently for a second, then looked down and her daughter. She wasn't sure what to do, but she couldn't let Sofia know something was wrong.

"_Okay you knock the door, I'll stand back, so she can be surprised by your lovely face."_

_"Okay, good idea!"_

Arizona took a few steps back and lent on the wall on the other side of the corridor. Sofia approached the door again, and knocked hard on the door. Then stepped inside, and yelled,

_"Surprise Mama!"_

Arizona didn't want to see Callie's face; she knew she would be happy to see Sofia.

But she didn't want to see the look of surprise on Callie's face, as she pulled away from the other woman.

She didn't want to believe what she had seen. Arizona knew that Callie couldn't love else, the way she loved Arizona. But Arizona felt hurt, humiliated and confused. She didn't know how to feel, or what to say when she seen Callie. She could just picture her face, and Sofia burst into the room.

Arizona became overwhelmed with the feeling of pure dread, she wanted to run into the room and demand to know who this woman was. But she didn't feel as though she had the right to do that. They hadn't talked about dating other people, Callie could flirt with whoever she wanted to. Arizona felt sick at the thought of someone else touching Callie's body or making her laugh.

Arizona hated feeling inferior, but she couldn't help it.

Callie had so many more options available to her, and Arizona was ashamed to admit it but she was jealous. She sometimes felt during the start of their relationship, and while they were dating, that she wasn't enough for Callie. All of these feelings of insecurity were, rushing back into Arizona's mind, as she stood leading again the wall, listening to Callie and Sofia laugh together.

Arizona knew Callie was going to come out the office any second now. Arizona stood silently for what seemed like an hour, she felt both overcome with emotion and numb at the same time.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Surprise Mama!

Part 1

"_Surprise Mama!"_

"_Oh, hello! What are you doing here? How are you doing today?"_

_ "Me and mummy wanted to surprise you with lunch at work today, 'cos we miss you!"_

_ "Oh, aren't you the sweetest daughter ever!"_

"_Sofia baby, this is Dr. Anders, my colleague and friend. Where's your mum?"_

_ "Standing just outside."_

Oh, fuck Callie thought. Had Arizona looked through the door? Callie's mind started to fall apart; she couldn't think straight. She spoke with Dr Anders and Sofia, for a minute or so. Then decided it was time. She wanted to see Arizona.

"_Okay Sofia, let's go and get your mummy! I will see you later Amy!"_

_ "See you in surgery later today!"_

As Callie walked into the corridor, she noticed Arizona standing, leading again the wall opposite. She was looking at the floor, Callie couldn't quite see her facial expression, but she figured from her body language she wasn't in a very happy mood.

"_Hey babe, thanks for this little surprise. It was really nice of you to arrange it."_

Callie moved towards Arizona, to give her a kiss on the lips. Arizona moved her head to the side to avoid it. Callie stared at Arizona in surprise.

"_It was Sofia's idea; I just bought the pizza. It's in the meeting room down there. You two go ahead, I will meet you there in a few minutes. I've got to make a call."_

Arizona didn't look up at Callie. She pulled away from Callie's grip, and started to walk in the opposite direction. Callie walked quickly in front of Arizona

"_Arizona, please talk to me! What's wrong?"_

"_If you don't already know. If you can't figure it out yourself, then I can't be bothered telling you."_

Arizona pulled her arm away from Callie, and stormed past her.

Part 2

Arizona felt so embarrassed for how she was feeling. She knew she was being stupid, but she couldn't help feeling insecure.

Images of her kissing other women, were spinning around in her mind, well more specifically Penny.

Callie had left her before, why wouldn't she do it again? Arizona thought. She always felt that she loved Callie more than, Callie loved her.

Arizona felt like she couldn't breathe without Callie in her life, she had to play it cool, when they first dated, she was absolutely terrified when she decided to kiss her. She watched Callie's lips, and just had to kiss them, she couldn't take much more. Callie was the only person, that could truly destroy Arizona.

And in this moment, it was all too real and clear to Arizona. Callie could snap her fingers and Arizona's life would come crumbling down in an instance.

She thought over the past few months, of living together. She didn't want to feel vulnerable right now. She didn't want to give someone that power. Callie had hurt Arizona so much, and in this moment, she remembered how that felt. She never wanted to give someone the ability to do that again, especially not the person that ruined her the first time.

She found a bathroom, and sat in one of the stalls alone. Figuring out what she wanted to do next.

Part 3

Arizona went into the meeting room twenty minutes later, she caught Callie's eye straight away. Callie looked worried; she could see it in her eyes. Callie stood up as Arizona sat down on the closest chair to the door.

_ "Can we talk for a second… just outside please?"_

"_No, let's sit here for a while. Spend time with your daughter, before we both have to go back to my office."_

_ "Arizona…- "_

"_Callie, just sit back down and spend time your daughter."_

Sofia watched Callie and she backed up, then sat back in her seat.

Callie began make small talk again with Sofia, she tried to include Arizona in the conversation, but she avoided answering her questions, instead focusing on Sofia.

"_Right Sofia, it's time for Mama to go back to work now. Give her a hug and a kiss goodbye"_

_ "Love you Mama, see you later tonight."_

"_Okay sweetheart… Arizona, em… can you stay in here for a second? Sofia, wait outside for a second?"_

Sofia stood up, watching as Arizona stared coldly at Callie.

_"Please don't fight."_

_ "We won't. We just have a few things to talk about."_

Sofia walked into the corridor, and closed the door behind her. She stood against the wall on the opposite side.

"_I don't want to fight; I need to go back to the office. I will see you later."_

_ "Arizona… can we talk please?"_

"_It doesn't matter. I will see you at home."_

_ "Do you want me to come home tonight? I can stay in an on-call room."_

"_Callie, it's your home too. Just please don't come home too late."_

_ "Okay, I'll come home early. I will see you there."_

Arizona stood up from her chair, walked towards the door, when Callie pulled her arm back slightly, Arizona turned slightly to look at Callie's face.

_ "And we can talk when I get home, is that alright? We'll talk then?"_

"_We'll see."_

Callie kissed Arizona on the check lightly, Arizona accepted it. She looked into Callie's eyes; she didn't want to be upset with her. And right now, that was the problem, no matter what Callie had done, or would ever do to Arizona, she was always going to love her. With every part of her mind, body, and soul.

She trusted Callie with her life, her daughter, the big, huge massive decisions.

But she didn't trust her to not break her heart, not right now. She wondered if she was ever going to be able to again. She knew Callie loved her, but their love had been so catastrophic for the both of them in the past, Callie had been right. It did destroy them, she wondered, would it destroy them, this time?

Her mind was going everywhere, she couldn't focus on one single thought. She felt sick.

Once Sofia and Arizona got back to the office, Arizona decided to only stay for another hour or so, then to go home.

Her head was pounding, she just wanted to relax with a book and a bath.

Arizona couldn't take the thoughts, images, and stories her mind had concocted in the past thirty minutes. Her mind wouldn't rest.

She tried to shake the feeling away but it couldn't leave her mind, instead it played on a loop, she couldn't take it any longer. She tried to think of all the happiness, she and Callie, had in the past few weeks alone. It was more happiness, than what she had experienced for the past few years while being away from Callie.

Callie was always the at the centre of Arizona's best and worst times.

Sofia and Arizona headed home about 3pm, she decided to order in tonight, she didn't want to be in the kitchen or living room area, with photos of Callie and Arizona everywhere. Arizona couldn't handle Callie's gorgeous smile. She decided to stay in her room tonight, unless Sofia needed her.

"_Right honey, I am not feeling great, going to stay in my room. If you need me, I'll be there. I will order food for us later let me know what you want, I will order around six… be good!"_

_ "Okay, do you want me to bring you anything?"_

"_No, I'll grab everything I need. Thank you though hon."_

Part 4

"_I need to talk to you right away. Text me back"_

Arizona lay on her bed, she had tried to call April three times, but it just rang out. So, she texted her, and hoped for a response soon. She stared at the ceiling waiting for her phone to vibrate. Eventually it did.

Arizona grabbed her phone, but it wasn't a text for April, it was from Emily,

"_Hey, hope you feel better soon. See you at work on Monday."_

Emily was a good friend to Arizona; they had gotten closer over the past few weeks. Arizona felt as though she had her first real friend in New York. She was helping Arizona sort out the new office supplies. She was supposed to start the week before the opening but Arizona needed an extra set of hands, so asked Emily to start early. She couldn't have done it without her.

"_I'll be okay. I will tell you on Monday… too worked up right now to get into anything."_

"_That's alright. See you then."_

Arizona dozed off for an hour or so, she woke up when she heard her door creak open. It was Sofia.

_ "Are you feeling any better?"_

"_Not really, but I'm alright. Do you need anything?"_

_ "Wanna watch a movie together. You can pick?"_

"_Oh sweetie, that's so nice of you. Why don't we watch Tangled?"_

_ "I love that one, I'll go get it."_

Despite how silly, exposed, and hurt Arizona felt right at that moment, Sofia always knew how to make her feel better. Whether it was a cold, something work related, or something else entirely Sofia always knew how to make Arizona feel better, or at least take her mind off whatever was bothering her.

After a movie in bed, some singing and dancing, the movie was over. Arizona lay under her duvet with her incredible daughter in her arms, they hugged and talked about all their favourite Disney princesses and Disney Pixar characters. Just as Arizona decided to get out of bed, Callie walked through the bedroom door.

"_Are you two having a pyjama party without me?"_

_ "Mummy wasn't feeling well so watched a movie together in bed"_

"_Are you feeling any better Arizona?"_

_ "I'll be okay."_

Arizona replied, without turning to face Callie.

Callie took her jacket off, threw it onto a nearby chair, took off her jeans and crawled into bed with Arizona and Sofia. She moved closer to Arizona, and spooned her from the back.

"_We shall see if this makes you feel any better."_

Callie smiled, as she gently squeezed into Arizona.

Arizona wasn't sure what to do, she didn't want to make a scene, especially since Sofia was right in front of her.

They decided to phone a takeaway, Arizona stayed in bed until the food was delivered. Callie tried her best to get Arizona talking. But as soon as she finished her food she went straight back to bed. Callie stayed in the living room with Sofia, and watched a movie.

Arizona wanted so much to be there with them, but she didn't want to see Callie's face right now. It hurt to much. Each time she looked over the dining table, at dinner, she had to force herself not to cry. She felt so many things for Callie, and not all of them were good things.

Once the movie was over Callie lifted a sleeping Sofia, and put her in bed.

Then she knocked on Arizona's bedroom door.

"_I don't want to talk to you right now. I just want to have a bath and go to sleep."_

_ "Please Arizona. Let me explain."_

"_I can't hear it right now. I need to sleep. And so do you. You have work early tomorrow."_

_ "Can we talk tomorrow."_

"_Maybe, just leave me alone."_

"_If you don't want to see me, okay, I will go into my room. I'm sorry for hurting you… I will speak to you tomorrow. Okay?"_

"_Goodnight."_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Well, I mean, she's not wrong

Part 1

Callie went to sleep that night, feeling anxious. It took hours but finally she drifted off to sleep.

She woke up the next morning to find Arizona, lying next to her. She sighed with relief. Arizona hadn't given up on them. It was all going to be okay, Callie thought.

Callie lay quietly, and watched Arizona rest. She didn't want to wake her, but couldn't help but pull her close. She lay there still, for about fifteen minutes before she had to get up for work. She wanted to talk things out with Arizona, but she didn't want to do early in the morning, and she knew Arizona needed her sleep.

She got dressed quickly, ate breakfast, then left a note on Arizona's bedside table and then headed off to work.

She spent the whole day thinking about Arizona, Callie knew Arizona too well. She could picture what she was doing at every moment of the day, leading up to the end of her shift.

She was preoccupied all day, she didn't want to see Amy, or any of her other friends. She was terrified of how Arizona was feeling. She didn't want to hurt her again. This was exactly what she was terrified of happening. But she wanted to fix it.

She had done something stupid, and Arizona seen it. They needed to talk, and it couldn't happen soon enough.

Callie left work, and headed home.

She walked into her home to find Sofia and Arizona sitting on the couch watching TV. She could smell something cooking on the stove. She took off her jacket and walked towards her two-favourite people in the world.

Callie tried to catch Arizona's eye, but Arizona refused to take her focus away from the TV. Sofia broke the silence

"_How was work Mama? Did you miss us?"_

"_Of course, I missed you. What did you ladies do today then? Are you feeling any better Arizona?"_

"_We went to the park, bought some shopping, and made dinner in time for you coming home."_

Sofia, glanced towards Arizona, and waited for her reply to Callie,

"_Yeah I am feeling better thanks."_

Again, Arizona didn't look at Callie.

She just hugged into Sofia, and stared at the TV screen. A moment later Arizona stood up and walked towards their dining table, she set the table quickly, then dished out the pasta. As Arizona was doing this, Sofia poured out some water for all three of them, and brought the cutlery to the table. Arizona thanked Sofia for her help. Callie put on some light music, and they all sat down to dinner.

Part 2

"_Arizona, can we please talk now?"_

Sofia had gone into her room to play with her toys, and Callie was sitting next to Arizona on the couch. She took hold of Arizona's hands; so, she couldn't get away.

"_Arizona, she is just someone from work, she's a friend. What you seen was playful work flirting, it doesn't mean anything. I know it shouldn't have happened. But I promise it didn't mean anything."_

"_Listen to yourself, Callie! I have a semi-attractive receptionist at my work, and you freaked out about her as soon as you seen her, without knowing anything, you were so jealous. But when you have someone touching you, and flirting with you. You don't tell them to stop, you laugh along with them."_

Arizona turned her head away; Callie could see her trying not to cry. Arizona took a big gulp, then continued,

"_I am in two minds about this, because we never spoke about dating other people when we talked about rules. So- I can't really be mad at you. But then again, you were so jealous about the receptionist. You are sending me so many mixed signals here..."_

"_There's no excuse, I should have stopped the flirting as soon as it started. She had always been really flirty with me, for me it wasn't a big deal. Then again, she has asked me out a few times, but, but- I've always said no…. -"_

"_Does she know about us?"_

"_Yes and no. I've told her about you. But she won't stop. She seems to think if she wears me down, I will eventually go out with her."_

"_Callie, all I do in work is talk to everyone about how amazing you are. And while I'm off talking you up to, my entire staff, you are at work flirting with someone! Someone- who doesn't accept that you aren't interested. I feel like we are on two different levels here."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

"_I think you really need to think about what you want, and if that's me, then great, but if it's not, I'd like to know sooner, rather than later."_

_Arizona tried to stand up, but Callie pulled her close, she tried to kiss her but Arizona pulled away,_

"_You say you want to be with me, and only me. But you want to flirt with other people. You can do that if you like, but I won't be here if that's what you want to be doing. Losing you was the hardest thing I have ever gone through, plane crash included, but if you aren't on the same level as me, if you don't want to be committed to this. Then please tell me now."_

_ "Arizona, I want you. Only you."_

"_Well, Callie, I need you to start showing me. Show me that you only want me, that you want me for the rest of your life. Because right now, it doesn't look like you want me."_

Part 3

It had been over a week since Callie done the stupid thing. Things weren't the best between Callie and Arizona. Callie could see that Arizona wasn't over what she had done, but she could also tell that Arizona was trying to be open with her. They both worked long hours since that night, so Callie felt as though she hadn't had time yet to 'show' Arizona that she was committed to her. She wanted to prove that flirting with Amy was a silly mistake, something she regrets and wants to properly apologise for.

Despite the weirdness between them, Callie and Arizona hadn't spent a night a part. Sometimes they would sleep together through the night into the morning, with minimal conversation. Callie wanted so much to talk to Arizona, and explain how she was feeling, but a part of her was so terrified of being vulnerable. Each night they would take turns spooning on another, no matter how upset they were with one another, they couldn't resist sleeping while touching the other's body. It helped them both relax and fall into a deep sleep.

She worried constantly, about what her friends from Seattle would say when they found out. She dreaded what Meredith would say. Callie had spoken to her constantly over the past day and a half, but decided against telling Meredith what had happened.

It was now, two days before the grand opening of Arizona's women's centre.

Alex and Jo were arriving tomorrow. Callie was so excited for her friends to be visiting, and to help celebrate Arizona's big day.

Callie decided to phone Meredith.

Her mind was all over the place, things weren't quite right between her and Arizona, and she wanted Meredith's advice on how to mend what she had broken; again. She decided to tell Meredith what she had done;

"_Callie why the fuck did you flirt with her?"_

"_I don't know, me and Arizona have been so stressed and busy lately, I was just messing about with my colleague. It was just a bit of fun- at the time. It didn't seem like it meant anything…"_

"_Callie… you and I both know, that girl is out to get you. She's been flirty with you since you were with Penny. I'm surprised she hasn't tried to kiss you. And for Arizona to see you laughing, flirting and chatting away to her. I can't believe how calm she was about it all..."_

"_Arizona is certainly calm about it, I'd much rather her scream and shout at me right now. But she won't. It just makes me feel more uneasy, I'm not sure how to fix this."_

"_I think she is just waiting to see what you do next. The ball is most definitely in YOUR court."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

"_She goes to all this trouble, of moving to New York, to be closer to you, opens up about how she feels, and then plans beautiful dates and surprise trips, all the while trying to get her centre up and running, and taking care of Sofia. And you decide that what she's doing isn't enough, and flirt with some random woman at work. She has proven time and time again that she wants to be with you, wants you all to be a family again… now it's your turn. And you better do it right, but please not when I'm there I am so over grand romantic gestures."_

_ "Okay when you put it like that, I seem like an arsehole. I need to show her I am not going anywhere. Why did I do something so stupid?"_

"_I have no idea, but I know this. If you don't sort yourself out right now. You will lose her forever."_

_ "You are giving me the tough love this time."_

"_Callie, you say you love her, well show her how you feel."_

Callie knew was she had done was silly, but she didn't think Arizona would be this upset about it initially. She tried to put herself in Arizona's shoes, to understand how she was feeling. She thought about how she felt watching her talk to other people, during their numerous breakups, and began to realise why she had reacted this way.

She hung up the phone to Meredith, lay on her bed and closed her eyes, and thought about the first time she told Arizona, that she loved her. It was an emotional day for both of them, but Callie was there for Arizona throughout it all. She needed a literal, shoulder to cry on, and Callie was that for her. She loved feeling needed by Arizona.

When Callie would get up in the middle of the night to use the toilet or get a drink of water, the majority of the time Arizona would wake up soon after. Arizona could always tell, when Callie wasn't lying next to her in bed.

However, very seldom, when she didn't wake up, Callie would walk back into their bedroom slowly. To watch as Arizona reached out her hand to find Callie, she would move her arm around frantically trying to grasp at Callie. Callie would slowly get back into bed, as she watched Arizona's sleeping expression change, from worry into a joyful smile, as her hand touched Callie's body.

Even when Arizona was asleep, she needed Callie. She loved hearing her soft snores, she loved the little muttered noises she would make when she was asleep. But above all she loved it when Arizona would cuddle into her, while she was fast asleep.

Callie felt so stupid, she shouldn't have let Amy flirt with her. Arizona was being fantastic to her and Sofia, making them feel special. Why was she trying to destroy their happy bubble?

Callie wanted to make things right with Arizona, in that moment she vowed to be honest and loving to Arizona. To dig deep and allow herself to be more vulnerable with her feelings. She wanted to see Arizona.

She got up from her bed, and walked across the hall, she could hear Arizona talking to someone on the phone, she knocked the door quietly then opened it.

"_I'll see you tomorrow, can't wait."_

Arizona put her phone down next to her on the bed and looked up at Callie. Her eyes were red and puffy she had definitely been crying, thought Callie.

Callie sat down next to her on the bed, and asked,

_ "Do you want me in here tonight with you, or would you like to sleep alone?"_

Callie felt awful, she knew that Arizona was trying her best to make things right between them and things were going amazingly well before Callie fucked this.

Callie pulled Arizona in for a hug, so Arizona's head was rested gently on her shoulder,

_"I know we are really busy right now, but I will make everything up to you. I promise."_

"_Okay, just get into bed with me."_

_ "Okay I will…"_

She lay down next to Arizona, as she snuggled into Callie's chest and closed her eyes.

_"I spoke to Mer, just now, told her everything. She said I am an arsehole."_

"_Well, I mean, she's not wrong."_

They laughed together slightly; Callie kissed Arizona's forehead. They got under the duvet, and drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: You don't deserve her

Part 1

"_Right so that's Alex and Jo in the smaller bedroom and Meredith and Zola will have the other guest room. Tell me again why you bought a five-bedroom apartment?"_

Arizona said, as she sat down on the couch next to Callie. Callie kisser her check gently.

_ "For this exact reason. So- we never need to give up out beds when people are visiting."_

"_Well just so you know, the room closest to my bedroom, will soon became my stay at home office, so I can work from home sometimes. That alright with you?"_

"_Arizona this is your home, do what you like with it. But how about we worry about that once the centre is opened tomorrow?"_

"_Sounds like a plan, shall we go out for dinner tonight or stay home, what do you think?"_

_ "Why don't we let Alex and Jo decide, see if they're up for going out…"_

"_Good idea, let's go ask them."_

Arizona and Callie got up from their comfy positions, walked into the guest bedroom were Jo and Alex had started to unpack. Jo noticed the couple first, and smiled.

"_Hey everything alright for you two in here?"_

Asked Callie in a cheery voice, as Alex turned to look at around at the two women by the doorway.

"_Yeah, the bed looks so comfy, thank you so much for letting us stay… Arizona. The hotels here are expensive, and I'd rather stay with friends for sure. You are the best Arizona."_

"_You are welcome, Alex… well this place looks so great because Callie decorated it all before, we moved across."_

"_That explains a lot then."_

Alex laughed.

Callie and Arizona glanced at one another; confused at Alex's tone. Hoping that he was just tired, and didn't to be rude. Callie asked,

"_So, do you want to eat in or eat out tonight Jo, anywhere you want to go?"_

"_Yeah well, since it's still early - Alex and I were thinking, before dinner, we could do a little shopping, then just find somewhere to eat while we are out, how does that sound?"_

"_Great, means I don't need to plan, any big meals today!"_

Joked Callie. She could hear Alex snigger and watched as Jo told him to be quiet.

Callie didn't want any drama starting the day before Arizona's big day. She was trying her hardest to be on her best behaviour, she was trying to treat Arizona the way she had always deserved to be treated. But she could hear the sarcasm in Alex's voice when he spoke to her. Or when he deliberately addressed Arizona, when it was Callie that addressed him.

This whole week was for Arizona, and no matter what was going on with Alex. Callie decided to ignore him, and celebrate Arizona.

After a short while, the four of them were out shopping in New York City.

Well, shopping isn't the correct word for it, they were drinking: or more correctly, day drinking.

Since Sofia was spending the next two days with Arizona's parents, for the first time in a long time, she was able to day drink.

They hit a few bars, various themed bars, and of course a gay bar or two.

Arizona was tipsy after two drinks.

Alex decided to sing karaoke at two separate bars, and pulled Arizona up to sing along both times. Callie watched as Arizona's grew redder and redder. She was embarrassed, but more than anything she was blushing because she was wasted and couldn't stand straight for very long. They were all having such a wonderful time.

Jo and Callie got along great, they talked about Grey Sloan, and gossiped. They caught up on everything. They had been out drinking for a little over three hours, and all four of them were completely hammered.

So, they decided to buy a pizza and head home to eat it.

Part 2

"_That was some night… I haven't drunk like that since before Sofia was born!"_

_ "I haven't drunk like that since the… divorced."_

Laughed Arizona as they all walked through the front door. Everyone stopped in stunned silence and looked at Arizona.

Callie couldn't believe what she said, she was too drunk to think about a rational response,

"_What exactly do you mean by that, Arizona? Was that aimed at me?"_

Alex interrupted Arizona, as she began stutter a quick answer. He started at Callie straight in the eyes. And said,

"_What does she mean by that? Really Callie? You are going to play dumb, like you don't know why Callie? Why Arizona got stupid drunk the day her marriage ended? Arizona came to mine with April and we got smashed. _

_She doesn't even remember much of what she said that night, because she was so wasted. But I do, I remember, I remember listening to her sob because she lost you, and she never wanted to love another person like she loved you._

_We drank together, the two of them cried like all day and night. And then we slept for around two days to get over the hangover. That's what she meant!"_

Alex walked over to the dining table, put the pizza box down and took out a slice, and began eating it. Arizona, Callie and Jo just stood silently in the doorway wondering what to do next, where to look, and what to say.

Callie walked over the dining table, sat directly across from Alex, took a slice of pizza. Took a few small bites, she then sighed loudly and finally spoke,

"_Right Alex, it's time for us to talk. What's with your attitude today? I've tried to be nice to you for Arizona but now you are just being rude…"_

"_I don't think you two should have this conversation right now. Especially since you are both so drunk."_

Interrupted Jo, as both she and Arizona sat down at the dining room table and picked up a slice of pizza.

"_No Jo! If Alex has something to say about me, he may as well say it right now!"_

_ "Fine, do you want to know what's bothering me, Callie? Really?"_

"_Yes, that would be great. Out with it!"_

_ "I am pissed off at how you have been treating Arizona, in the past and frankly right now."_

_ "Alex shut up!"_

Replied Arizona, as she tried to put her hands over his mouth to stop him from speaking anymore. Alex moved her hand away quickly.

Callie stared at Alex and Arizona, while Jo sat awkwardly eating pizza.

"_I guess she's spoke to you about what happened the other week then?"_

"_Of course. I am her best friend. I thought you two had worked this shit out, I thought you wanted this to work. I know that she does and always will. She wants to be here with you, she had grown changed and moved on past the dumb shit of the past. She moved across the country to be closer to you. And honestly Callie, I thought you had changed too. I thought thinks would work out this time for you too. We all hoped for you two to make things work. I thought you were what she needed. But you have hurt her again. And I won't sit back and see you get away with it this time. And I don't think you have truly grasped; how much she loves you. Get your shit together Callie."_

Alex took another slice of pizza, and walked over the couch, turned the TV on and began to watch TV, as though he hadn't just opened up a big smelly can of worms.

"_Alex. I agree with you completely, I don't deserve her. I done something completely ridiculous, for no actual reason at all. It was a ridiculous thing to do, I don't need anyone else to make me smile, or to hold my hand, or to support me through the hard things in life. I guess I was just scared of messing things up again. Alex you have no idea how much I want to be with Arizona, how much I want to make her happy, but it's terrifying. And I done something completely reckless. I didn't understand initially why she was so upset but I understand now. And I will prove it to both of you, that I am not going anywhere. I want to be with you, Arizona."_

Alex turned his head around quickly and replied in a calm quiet voice,

_"I guess we will see, won't we Callie?"_

Callie replied confidently,

"_Yes, yes… you will."_

Arizona touched Callie's hand gently, so she would turn to face her.

"_Let's go into the room and talk Callie."_

"_Yeah, I think we should."_

"_Back in a bit, Alex… and eh, thanks for that. That's the last time I tell you anything."_

Arizona said, as she lightly slapped the back of Alex's head.

Callie and Arizona walked into Arizona's bedroom, and sat on the bed together.

Part 3

Callie pulled out her phone from her pocket, and put on some background music.

Arizona looked so scared; and Callie was terrified of the conversation they were about to have. But she knew they needed to speak to one another. (Maybe it wasn't the best idea to do this drunk, but they went ahead with it anyway).

"_Callie, do you want to be with me?"_

"_How can you even ask me that? Of course, I do, I want to be with you every second of every day. I want to be with you. I have done so many things to prove how much you mean to me."_

"_Yeah, you bought me an apartment, I understand how big a gesture that was, but that wasn't a 'I want to be in a relationship with you again' gesture. That was something for both me and Sofia to enjoy. Since then you have been distant and wondering. I am worried that you are already having second thoughts about us."_

"_I bought you a flat because I wanted you to be somewhere safe, secure, and comfortable for you, but I wouldn't have done that if I didn't think you were my soulmate. If I didn't love you."_

This was the first time the word 'love' had come out either of their mouths in months. They had kept their rules, and neither had said it yet. They were taking the rules very seriously.

"_I worry that you, you love the old me. The two-legged me, the Seattle me. The younger version of me. And well, that's not me anymore. I've grown and changed. I have grown up since we were last together, and I worry that we are too different now, we are both so used to be on our own, being independent. I don't think you are ready to lean on me again, or trust me."_

"_Baby I know that. But I do love you. I love every version of you that I have met, even the ones that piss me off. And I love the ones that I haven't even met yet. I love you so, - so much. I am not going to lie, I am used to being independent, even when I was a relationship after the divorce I was still basically on my own, I want to trust you again, I am getting there, but it will take time for both of us I think."_

"_If you love me, like you say you do, why would you flirt so openly with some other woman? I was going to so much trouble to make sure you were feeling special. When I sat back to realise you weren't doing the same things for me. This is meant to be a two-way street, both of us making the effort. But it seems like it was only me. We don't talk about this stuff until we are almost at breaking point. It would be nice for us to actually talk about how we are feeling, without there being a problem that forces us to talk to one another. I miss hearing about your day, I miss you telling me what you had for lunch, how excited you get when they have you favourite salad, or sandwich, or pasta. I want us to talk about everything. We promised we'd communicate better with one another. It's the only way things are going to get better and stronger between us."_

"_I am sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. Sitting here right now talking to you, it making me feel sick. I am terrified to talk to you sometimes. I love you so much, and it terrifies me. You know everything about me, the good, the bad and the downright horrible. But you have always been there… And it terrifies me that I will never be good enough for you. I will never regain your trust or your love. Your mind is so pure and amazing. I have never felt this way about anyone before and I am absolutely petrified of fucking this up again. I was joking about with a friend. It wasn't serious, it was joking around. In my mind no one will ever measure up to you, and I have told her that. I told her numerous times that no matter what she says, I will always belong to you. But she kept persisting. I know that's not a good enough excuse, but it's the truth. I always hoped she was just joking around, in a friendly way. But since that day, I've realised that doesn't make it okay."_

"_You are terrified… imagine how it feels to have another chance with the woman of your literal dreams, when you are the reason it got fucked up so often in the past. Literally, since the day I met you, you have been in my dreams, you have been in my mind and in my thoughts. I am so scared that I am going to fuck this up, too. I am so happy to be with you again, but I am also terrified that I will lose you again. That you will leave me… it played in my mind that day, seeing you with someone else. It brought everything back, and I don't think I can deal with that again. I don't want to lose you but I won't put up this crap either."_

"_I guess we want this so much and for it to go so perfectly, that we have both forgotten to enjoy being with each other again, and have forgotten to actually be there for one another. Arizona, I love you. I am not going anywhere; I was stupid for ever divorcing you. But I think, even now, it was the right thing to do at time, because we ultimately ended up here, drunk in our apartment together. Every decision I make from here on out, with have you and Sofia in the centre of it. Because you two are my dream come true. I love you so much. And I won't ever lose you again. This is where we both belong, right here, together. I will regain your trust I promise, I will not leave you ever again. I know I have broken that promise… but this time it will last. You are my everything, I am not going anywhere."_

"_You are so cheesy Calliope…"_

Arizona giggled, then kissed Callie gently on the lips, before continuing,

"_I think we need to find a new way to be together, stop trying to make up for the past, starting right now, be the versions of ourselves we want to be. And be there for each other. I think both need to learn to trust one another again, because it seems to me, that we are both terrified of the other leaving. I am in it for life Calliope Torres. This is my end game."_

_Arizona gently kissed Callie on the mouth again,_

"_I also think, I need to talk to you more, and you need to talk to me more. When you get worried, stressed, and especially when you are feeling jealous. But I'm serious, if I see you give another woman your sparkly flirty eyes again, I… I don't even wanna say what will happen… just please don't do it again Callie."_

Arizona and Callie shared a beautifully intimate kiss, they sat up against the backboard, listened to music for a few minutes while Callie hugged into Arizona's chest. Arizona began to gently stroke Callie hair; she was looking down at someone she loved so much she often thought she was going to combust. She wanted Callie to trust her again, and she so wanted to believe that Callie wouldn't leave her.

"_Calliope…"_

While Arizona hugged Callie tightly, she looked up at Arizona as she spoke, with a massive smile on her face and a beautiful twinkle in her eyes,

"_I just wanted to say… I love you too. I love everything about you. I love the way you dance along to songs in the car on the way to work. I love the way you look at Sofia when she is doing her homework, when she helps us cook, when she sets the table, I love how in awe you are, of our daughter. I love how you smile when you sleep, I love waking up to you every morning, even when I am mad at you, especially when I am mad at you. I love being here with you. I will not survive another breakup. I will not survive losing you for the second time. So, for both our sakes, only tell me you love me, if you are willing to be in this, completely with me, forever."_

_ "I will make it up to you, I will prove- "_

"_You don't need to prove anything to me, love isn't about proving one thing to someone. It's about being there for someone, loving who they are, loving who they are as they grow, supporting them in all their dreams. I can make myself happy, I don't need you for that. I done it before you and well, I done it for a fair bit after you. But I do need you to whole, and to feel complete. The love I have for you is unconditional. You don't have to do anything to earn it. Because it won't ever go away."_

Callie began to silently cry into Arizona's chest. Callie couldn't contain the emotion she felt. She was truly lucky, having such an incredible woman, to share her life with, to have a beautiful family with. She looked up at Arizona's beautiful face,

"_Arizona, this is where I want to be, no matter what happens in life I want to be here with you I want to fight with you forever. I want to be with you when Sofia goes to college, I want to travel with you, I want to grow with you. And I want be there for you on the days you need someone to lean on. I am your anchor, your shoulder, whatever you want me to be. I will be. I love you."_

They embraced for a few minutes longer, then decided to head back into the living room to spend some more time with Alex and Jo. It was only then that they realised, it was only 7.45pm.


	18. Chapter 18

**For my readers:**

** Sorry for this Chapter taking so long! Blame Christmas and New Year! Thanks for being Patient with me! Lots of Love xxx**

Chapter 18: The opening

Part 1

"_Meredith is downstairs. I'm going help her with the bags…"_

"_Okay babe, see you in a second."_

_Replied Arizona, as she tidied away breakfast from the kitchen table._

_ "I'll come down with you Callie!"_

Shouted Jo, as she quickly hurried after Callie. They reached the bottom floor, to see Meredith, Richard and Zola walk in the main entrance.

_"Oh my god, hey!"_

Callie ran over to Meredith, they embraced in a strong hug, as though they hadn't seen each other in a decade. Once they separated Callie helped Zola carry her suitcase and took a backpack from Meredith.

As soon as they got into the apartment, Sofia and Zola started to scream as they ran towards one another. Eventually, after Callie asked them to quieten down a little, they both went into Sofia's bedroom.

_"That was intense, they clearly missed one another."_

"_Seems that way, how are you Richard?"_

Arizona asked, as she smiled and gave Richard a quick hug.

After some small talk, Callie and Arizona, Meredith and Richard, Jo and Alex sat together at the dining table, they ate snacks, talked, joked, and laughed.

It was like old times.

Callie wished Mark was there so much, he would be so proud of Arizona, he would have been so proud of Callie and Arizona for finding their way back to one another. Callie felt so overcome with emotion, she decided to retreat to her bedroom for a moment or two.

_"I will be back in a moment guys."_

As she got up from her seat, kissed Arizona on the lips quickly, then walked down the hall towards her bedroom. She didn't want to upset Arizona on this special day, everything today was rightly, about Arizona.

She couldn't express how happy she was for Arizona, she loved seeing her talk about the centre, with each word, her smile grew bigger and bigger. She truly had a magical smile, no matter Callie's mood, once she seen that beautiful captivating smile on Arizona's face, Callie would always feel a million times better.

After a minute or two Arizona knocked on Callie's bedroom door. She opened the door slightly, to peak her head into the room,

"_Everything okay in here?"_

Callie propped herself up on her elbows, she had been lying back trying to calm her thoughts, but the only thing that came close to slowing her mind down, was seeing Arizona, stand right there, in that moment.

_"Yeah, feeling better now that I have seen you."_

Arizona walked into the room, sat down next to Callie, put her arms around her, then gently touched her face,

"_You are missing Mark again, aren't you?"_

Callie didn't know why she felt like crying, she wasn't sure if it was because Arizona knew her so well, that she could actually predict what was wrong with her, or if it was because did indeed miss Mark.

_"You're psychic, you know that?"_

"_Only when it comes to you"_

"_He would be so proud of you; he always knew you were going to achieve incredible things. Do you remember, when we were getting scans for Sofia, right after I told you I was pregnant? And I was being hysterical?"_

Arizona nodded,

"_Well… I was freaking out, thinking you weren't going to stay. That you weren't going to be in it with me. It was like, I had two incredible dreams, you and having a family, yet it felt like they were pulling against one another. I called Mark back into the room; he was upset that I sent him a '911 page. He was stressing me out, and finally I gave up hiding my feelings and cried to him. I told him what was bothering me. I didn't want my baby to be a disaster, I didn't want to be a mother without you being one too. Everything was a disaster at that time, but I didn't want to screw anything else up. I wanted you and a family."_

Arizona pulled Callie closer, so she could rest her head on Arizona's shoulder. Callie continued;

"_He told me you weren't going to leave me. He hugged me and told me you weren't going anywhere. He said he could see how much you felt for me, and he told me to hold on, because being with you was going to make all my dreams come true. He told me that he could see how much you regretted leaving me before. He said you were my person. And, well… he was right. I have the woman and the family. And if I wasn't for him, I don't think I would be here today, he could see somethings so clearly, especially when I couldn't. That man was my best friend. And, I can say with absolute certainty, Arizona, that he would give anything to be here to celebrate this achievement with you today. He loved and admired you so much as a person and as a surgeon…"_

Arizona held Callie's hand tightly. They sat together for a moment or two, before returning to their guests.

"_Everything alright?"_

Asked Meredith, as Callie and Arizona sat back down in their seats.

_"Yeah everything good, Mer. Nothing to worry about."_

"_There better be no drama this evening, Dr. Robbins here, deserves to be celebrated… It's going to be an incredible evening."_

"_Thank you, Richard, I can't wait for you all to see the centre, it's amazing, and it's going be an awesome evening."_

Arizona replied, as she took Callie's hand. She had her woman back; nothing could ruin her celebration.

Part 2

After an hour of chatting, Richard headed out to meet his wife Catherine, before the grand opening.

It was now just after 2pm.

Everyone was buzzing about, getting ready for this evening. They had hours to go but, Arizona wanted to be ready early, so Arizona and Callie would be the first to arrive at the centre.

Arizona was terrified of this evening.

Arizona and Callie hadn't been at a public event together in forever, she wasn't sure how they were going to interact with the guests. She wanted more than anything to introduce Callie as her partner or wife, because that's how she felt. That's what she had always wanted.

She wanted to show off her amazing partner to the entire party. This was an evening to celebrate, not simply for Arizona's professional career, but also because she had the love of her life back in her life.

Arizona was also anxious because, with wanting to tell everyone Callie was her wife. They hadn't spoken to Sofia about their relationship, or whatever it was. They still hadn't defined it; outside the rules they had created for the parameters of their romantic and sexual interactions.

This whole situation simply made Arizona feel uneasy, she liked knowing where things were going.

Arizona's parents came to take Zola and Sofia out, before the opening. Which gave all the parents time to focus on themselves. It was now two hours before the doors were opening, Arizona was getting more and more agitated.

Callie was dressed first, she knocked on Arizona's bedroom door.

_"Can I come in?"_

"_Yeah, okay. Just trying to find my earrings that go with this dress, I thought I had them sitting out already! I'm positive they were right here… last night, before we went to bed… where could they have gone!? Have you seen them?"_

Arizona was frankly, searching through her jewellery box.

_ "I have something even better for you…"_

"_What do you mean Callie?"_

Arizona turned to face Callie, she was holding a small Tiffany's bag and a card.

_"You didn't think, I wasn't going to get you a gift? Did you?"_

Callie approached Arizona kissed her cheek quickly, then handed her the gift and card. Arizona sat on the edge of her bed. Arizona opened the card first, on the front was a picture of three butterflies, of various sizes and colours. They looked familiar, Callie pointed down at the butterflies then said,

_ "They match the three from your office."_

Arizona kissed Callie again, she was so happy with the card. No matter what was in the bag, the card was the kindest gesture she could imagine. She loved it so much. She opened the card, inside it read;

**'To the most amazing wife and mother in the world,**

**Congratulations! I am so proud of you, and all you have achieved. **

**You have always worked hard, and have never let anything get you down. You are a fiercely independent woman, a loyal friend, an incredible surgeon. There is no one else in this world, who deserves this more than you do. **

**I know this won't slow you down, you will keep going until you reach the stars, and I will always be right there, next to you. Whenever you need me.**

**I love you,**

**Your Calliope x'**

Arizona smiled widely at Callie. Callie read the card along with Arizona. Once Arizona closed the card, she could see an awkwardness to Callie's eyes.

"_Was that too much, or just enough?"_

Callie asked, while she stared down at her hands. Arizona lifted Callie's chin and kissed her lips gently; they closed their eyes for a moment as their lips touched.

"_It was just enough. I know how you get… when you talk about your emotions. You feel all exposed and vulnerable. But thank you Callie, thank you for letting me into your heart again, I won't break it this time. And, I love you too."_

Arizona opened the gift next, inside was a matching necklace and earrings set. They were silver, with tiny sparkling diamonds.

"_I know how you love cheesiness."_

"_Very cheesy, I imagine each the diamonds represent our family."_

_ "You guessed right."_

Callie helped Arizona put her new jewellery on. The sparkle from the diamonds matched perfectly with the blue of Arizona's eyes and of her dress.

Callie helped Arizona stand, holding her hands. She moved Arizona's hair onto her shoulders, it sat curled, blonde and beautifully. Arizona touched Callie's waist and pulled Callie close to her body. They locked eyes, as they both watched each other's body, Callie was moving her hands gently up Arizona's back, until they finally succumbed to their emotions.

Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck, pulled her hair down, as she kissed Callie's neck. Callie began to moan, which just made Arizona change from kissing her neck to licking it. Arizona pressed her hand against Callie's mouth, as her moans became loader and more intense.

After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door, Arizona pulled away from Callie, as she watched Callie's eyes open in a daze.

Callie was gasping quietly,

"_One second, be out in a second."_

Shouted Arizona, as she tried to straighten out her hair and dress in the mirror. Callie walked up behind her, kissed her neck gently, then looked straight into the mirror to catch Arizona's reaction. She kissed her neck again and again, while she watched Arizona clenched her hands, and crunched her eyes closed.

Callie then whispered,

_"You made me cum, just there, by just using your tongue on my neck."_

"_I have skill, what can I say."_

Callie and Arizona giggled slightly as they stared into the other's eyes, through the mirror.

Part 3

Once Callie and Arizona arrived at the centre, Arizona felt more relaxed.

Everything was set up, the chairs and tables were up, the floors were clean, there were banners, balloons and a small activities table for kids with a woman there for children who wanted balloon animals. The bar was filled, the guest list had been printed, everything was ready to go.

The only people that had arrived this early, were those who helped set up, the bar and catering staff.

Callie wanted to keep Arizona as calm as possible, she wanted to help with anything, Callie wanted Arizona to relax and enjoy this evening. They made a deal; anything that Callie could do, she would do. So- Arizona had time to enjoy this moment.

Soon Arizona's staff would arrive, Callie was excited to meet the entire staff officially, over the past weeks she had met a few of them, in passing. This would be her do over, she didn't want to be jealous this time, she wanted to the supportive spouse Arizona wanted and deserved. But she wasn't sure how Arizona was going to introduce her.

So, for the first time in years Callie made the decision to actually talk to Arizona about their relationship.

Callie took Arizona's hand, walked over the bar, handed Arizona some champagne then asked,

"_I have been wondering about this for a few days, but since last night, you said we need to communicate more, so I am just going to ask you this, and whatever answer you give me, I will be happy with. Okay?"_

As Callie rambled on, Arizona smiled, she could tell Callie was nervous, she was once again, putting herself out there. She watched as Callie tried her best to act confident, she loved this woman so much.

"_Okay what's up?"_

"_Okay… I know this isn't the best place to ask a serious question about our relationship… but I need to know before people start arriving, and my head exploded from not knowing"_

"_Calliope, just ask me whatever it is, that you need to ask me, okay?"_

"_Okay, okay… I was just wondering what you would call us? Like our relationship? When people ask us tonight, who we are to one another, what will you say, what should I say? Should I... say anything?"_

"_Callie what would like for me to call you? My partner, my life, my lover, the-giver-of-the-orgasms-, my pillow princess, my ex, my baby mama, -the-one-that-got-away-but-then-came-back?"_

Arizona laughed slightly, she thought she was being funny, and she could see Callie trying desperately not to laugh.

"_I am happy with any of the above, except your ex. Because I am no longer the ex. And also, except 'your pillow princess', I'm pretty sure you're the pillow princess my love!"_

"_If you say so Calliope. I will call you my partner/wife. Depending on who I am speaking to, is that okay with you?"_

_"Yeah, that's, uh… that's good. Are we in a relationship?"_

"_Callie, you are mines, and I am yours. So yes, we are in a relationship."_

"_Okay good, now I know. So glad I asked about this. I was so nervous, I don't even know why, I mean we have a kid together and I was terrified to ask if we are in a relationship. I feel like I am in high school…"_

Callie was so glad she had gotten that off her chest, they were properly together, she knew it before, but it was official. She was proud of herself for asking. She knew it seemed like a strange thing to be happy about, but for the longest time she was scared to death of upsetting Arizona, and causing a fight that she stopped telling her when something was wrong.

"_Since we are on the topic of us, I was wondering, when and if you think we should talk to Sofia about us?"_

Callie nodded her head, she had been worried about this too, and was so happy they were discussing it.

"_I think we should tell her, tonight, when she arrives, we could just tell her that we want to be a family again… and… you know something like that, what do you think?"_

"_Okay Callie, you take the lead on that conversation, since you have all the words tonight, that alright?"_

They laughed at Callie's awkwardness and nervousness for a moment or two before people started to arrive.

Arizona introduced Callie to the nurses and the majority of the surgical team; most of whom she had met previously. Everyone commented on how beautiful Callie was, and how lucky Arizona was for landing her. Each time she replied saying,

"_Well you know, it hasn't exactly been easy to tie this one down either."_

Arizona would look at Callie, as they laughed together. They were finally happy with their long-complicated love story. They both knew things were going to take time to heal together, but they were both so determined to make their love last.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Part 1

Once Arizona introduced Callie to most of her co-workers, they decided to head over to the bar. The event was due to start officially, in about 20 minutes. Jo and Alex, Catherine and Richard, Meredith, and Zola, Sofia, and Arizona's parents had just arrived and were also at the bar.

After some light conversation with Arizona's parents, Callie and Arizona took Sofia away from the group for a quite word.

Arizona was excited to tell Sofia the news. She was happy, she no longer had to keep things for their daughter any longer. As discussed, Callie took the lead talking with their daughter.

They sat together at a table at the back of the room, were it was quieter and less crowded.

"_Mama am I in trouble for something?"_

_ "No baby why would you think that?"_

"'_Cos you both look… very serious and nervous. Which is making me nervous."_

Callie smiled at Arizona. Then took her hand in her own.

_"No baby, we have some good news to tell you."_

Sofia watched as Callie and Arizona smiled at one another, she could see a twinkle in her parents' eyes she hadn't seen for a long time.

"_Okay then, if it's not something I have done, then I know what it is. You don't need to tell me. I already know."_

Arizona was taken aback by the bluntness of her daughter's remarks.

"_What do you mean? Tell me baby, what do you already know?"_

_ "… that you and mummy are in love again."_

"_And how exactly do you know this?"_

"_Because I can see the way you look at one another, I see the way you smile at each other, I see the secret smiles, hugs and cute moments- when you don't think I can see you. You didn't need to hide it from me… I mean because it was so very obvious that you love mama, and she loves you."_

"_Nothing gets past you, does it little one?"_

"_I am not little; I am basically a teenager. Also, you weren't very good at hiding it, I can tell when you like one another, and when somethings wrong. It has felt like we are a proper family for a while now."_

Callie and Arizona sat up straight, they stared at their daughter for a moment or two. Callie cleared her throat then asked;

_ "Whether your mother and I are in love or not, we have always been a really family, nothing will ever stop or change that. We love you so much kitten."_

Replied Arizona. She kissed Sofia gently on the forehead.

In that moment, Callie could have spontaneously combusted and she would have died happy. She thought to herself, that she had never been happier than she was in that moment her family was whole again. Things couldn't be any more perfect. She took Sofia's hand in her own, and said;

"_We are sorry we didn't tell you earlier, we just wanted to look out for you, and make sure, us being together again was the right decision. Are you okay with it, are you happy?"_

"_The only thing that could make things better for me and our family. Is if dad was with us, but I know is. He's in my heart, and he's with you two as well. I am so happy that our family is together again. Can you do me a favour mama?"_

Callie replied,

"_Yeah baby, what's up?"_

"_Don't let her go again, you have been crazy in the past but this is all I've ever wanted. Please don't ruin it. Okay?"_

Callie had a tear in her eye, she looked at Arizona, she had tears streaming down her face at this point. She took a napkin off the table, gently dabbed her face, then handed it to Callie. Whether it was the mentioning of Mark, their daughter's pure wisdom, or knowing how right their daughter was, they were just simply so emotional. And one thing was for sure. They didn't want to ruin things.

This was all Callie and Arizona wanted too. This family was everything to each one of them.

Part 2

The family of three approached their group after a minute of so.

Callie told Meredith quickly of their chat with Sofia. Meredith was happy for Callie; she knew it was hard for Callie to have her feeling out in the open. She was like that in the past, but with heartbreak after heartbreak she began to shield herself from any situation which could result in disaster.

"_Hey Arizona, where's Emily, shouldn't she be here by now?"_

Asked Callie, as she tried to seem genuinely concerned for Arizona's friend and colleague.

_ "She texted me, she's going to a little late, she's waiting on her date coming out of surgery."_

"_Oh, so she's into doctors. Classic. Fabulous."_

Callie tried to nail the tone of sarcasm, within a nervousness about Emily. She shook her head; she was being ridiculous. Her and Arizona had just confirmed their love to their daughter, said they are in a fully committed relationship, she had no reason to worry about random women.

Arizona laughed; she could see how hard Callie was trying.

"_She'll be here whenever she's here. I am excited to meet this date of hers; she's been going on about her a week or so now."_

Arizona kissed Callie on the lips, for the first time in years in front of their family and more importantly their daughter.

"_Ew, gross mama. Just cos I know now, doesn't mean I want to see it all the time. 'mon Zola lets go do something…"_

The group laughed as Sofia and Zola walked towards the crafts table at the other side of the room. Arizona and Callie were inseparable. They couldn't take their arms, hands, or even lips off one another. Callie loved being able to hold Arizona, once again in front of the people they knew most.

Part 3

The event was about to begin, when Doctor Herman appeared out of nowhere in front of Arizona and Callie.

"_Oh my god, you gave me a fright."_

"_I've been practising walking in crowds without knocking into every person possible. I call it my ninja sense."_

"_Fitting."_

Callie said, as she and Arizona laughed at Herman; she was always so quick witted. Her loss of sight didn't slow her down at all.

"_Ohh, Callie I heard, you two were back together. You break up more often that… you know… that band. Aw forget about it, it would have been a silly joke anyways."_

Arizona giggled slightly then introduced Herman to her parents, Sofia, and Zola. Callie loved watching Herman and Arizona talk. They had a pure friendship. Arizona seen her as a mentor, and a peer, and a friend. And Callie loved to watch their relationship blossom. Even though she was jealous of Herman when they worked together back at Grey-Sloan.

But Callie knew now, that Arizona needed Herman to keep her from drowning during the divorce. She was thankful to Herman for helping secure Arizona's new life in New York. Callie felt like she owed Herman more than she could ever, thank her for. She was part of the reason Arizona was able to blossom so well in Seattle, created a space for her, during the creation of the women's centre.

Callie was overwhelmed with emotion.

Once it was time for things to begin. Arizona and Herman, walked towards the cornered off area of the room, designated for their speeches.

First Herman spoke to the room, for ten minutes about her journey, what had led her to the point where she could trust another person enough to become partners with them. She spoke of Arizona is such incredible ways. Arizona hug on every word she said, the woman standing before her, gave her such a purpose and wealth of knowledge and skill, she was the closest thing to God that Arizona had ever come across.

Once it was Arizona's time to speak, she took her speech from her bag, held it in her hand and she shook slightly with nervous energy. She was so happy, she was ecstatic. She was so proud of the incredible centre she and Herman had created together. But in that moment, she was far prouder of the journey she and Callie were on.

She thought of the future and all the nights together as a family, the fights that were bound to happen once or twice, all the trips together, the date nights. She couldn't wait for any of it. She was in a beautiful day dream, when the sound of applause brought her back to reality.

"_Thank you, Doctor Herman, for those amazing words of wisdom, knowledge and courage. Without your teachings and counsel, I don't know were I would be today. You have made me a better surgeon; you have given me all you had to give. You weren't exactly patient with me, but you were the mentor I needed. Making the decision to learn from you, wasn't an easy one to make. But it was worth it, because right now in this moment in my life, I can tell you without any hesitation that I have never felt more driven, confident or empowered. I am a better woman, wife, partner, doctor, surgeon, mother and friend because of the lessons you have taught me. _

_I will never take my work or my family for granted, because I know life is fleeting and we must grab onto every opportunity for happiness and fulfilment that comes our way._

_This centre will help women from all over New York, and surrounding states were able. Within this centre, myself and the other doctors, will help teach and mould young doctors to become incredible surgeons of tomorrow. We do not take this task without understanding the responsibilities it holds, without fully grasping what it means for those that require our care. The care we give, can mean life. It can mean giving a mother a chance to hold her child, watch them grow and develop. We take our job seriously, and understand how important health care is for women across the globe, not only here in New York. _

_This centre is a dream come true for myself and Dr Herman, but it will also help parents' dreams come true. Our mission for this centre is clear, we want to embolden, enrich, and empower the lives of women everywhere. _

_Before we officially open this centre, I would like to thank my beautiful daughter for always being there for me, for believing in me, and for giving me the motivation to work for a better tomorrow. I would also like to thank my parents, without whom I wouldn't be here today. I would also like to thank my incredible family from Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital in Seattle, I cannot begin to explain how much any of you mean to me. You are truly incredible people, friends and surgeons. I couldn't have asked for better people to be hear to celebrate with me today. And finally, I want to speak to you this evening about, one incredible woman here tonight. My incredible partner in life Doctor Calliope Torres. Sorry if this is too cheesy, but I need to say it now."_

Arizona put her speech down on the podium stand and looked out into the crowd, as they started patiently back at her. Her eyes met, Calliope, her Calliope, and she continued;

"_Our journey through life has been incredibly bumpy, we are loved and we have lost, but here we are again, together. Without you in my life I wouldn't have our daughter Sofia, I wouldn't have achieved many of dreams or experienced true joy or happiness in my life. Even during the worst times of my life, you have always been there for me. You are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. You are my home. You are my best friend. You have the most beautiful heart; your kindness is never ending. I can always count on you to be with me, leading the way to where we are going next, or pushing me up the hill when I don't believe we can make it. You are always there to support me, love me and simply be there with me…."_

Arizona took a deep breath in and said;

"_And with that, I would like to tell you that the main surgical theatre is dedicated to you, and it known furthermore as the Calliope Torres surgical theatre. So that even when I am at work, I know that you are always close by. I love you."_

Everyone clapped, Arizona sure did know how to put on a show. She loved being romantic. She wanted to show Callie how much she loved her. She had planned to show it to her late this evening, alone. But now that Sofia knew she wanted to do the 'grand gesture' thing for Calliope.

Once the applause died down, she and Herman gave their final remarks and declared the centre open.

Once again applause ruptured throughout the floor. Alex and Jo whistled, and Callie and Sofia approached Arizona, and embraced them in a loving hug.

The crowd smiled and awed as they watched the family come together. Nothing gets more emotions flying than a family being there for one another. After a minute or so of applause, Herman And Arizona cut the ribbon, to declare the centre open. Took photos for the media, and for their own photographer. Then they took photos with a variety of the 'honoured' guests. Finally, Arizona called her friends and family over for photos.

After 10 or so minutes of various tones, groupings, hilarity, and silly faces, they decided to head to the buffet for some food.

Arizona was so happy, so far, no drama had occurred.

Everyone was happy, the chiefs of the neighbouring hospitals and various others commented on their enjoyment of her speech, as it wasn't as clinical or boring as most speeches, they had heard at events such as this.

To which Arizona replied,

"_Well, to be honest, my inspiration for this centre, comes from my wife, daughter, my friends and family. I want to world a better place for my daughter to grow up in. I want to give other people the incredible opportunity of becoming a parent, if that is what they wish, I want to be there women of all types, and backgrounds."_

Part 4

"_Where is she? She says she's here. But I can't see her. Can you Callie?"_

_ "Nope."_

Callie and Arizona were together near the front entrance looking for Emily. Their heads were bobbing up and down, as they looked outside, around the various crowds within the centre.

"_BOO!"_

Someone had jumped behind Arizona and poked at her sides. Arizona jumped up and made a squeaky sound as she turned around to see who it was.

"_Where have you been? I know you aren't working tonight. But I was hoping that you would be here to hear my speech"_

"_Oh… I was. I was here, just didn't want to pull your attention away from your incredible woman. You are so cute Arizona."_

"_Shh you. I'll go red, if you keep mentioning it."_

"_I will talk about it forever. You will never get off the hook for this one Robbins!"_

Callie watched as they laughed together and talked about Herman's speech and her own. She wasn't feeling as nervous about Emily as she was expecting. She was pretty and slim, but not quite Arizona type, she thought. She shook her head to correct her thoughts; it wouldn't matter is she was Arizona's type, she's with me now. And she loves me. She just declared it to the whole room. I'm being silly. Callie was feeling better and better by the second.

"_So where is this mystery woman, you've been going on about for weeks? I thought she was with you?"_

_ "She's here, she went to get us another drink at the bar."_

Callie, Arizona and Emily turned towards the bar.

_ "There she is. That one. She's wearing the blue dress."_

Callie found the blue-dressed lady. She could only see the back of her head. She waited for her to turn. But when she did, she wished she could evaporate. This was the drama they didn't want this evening.

Callie thought to herself, this can be easily avoided if we avoid her all night.

Just as Callie put her arm around Arizona's waist so they could sneak off together to at least some up with a game plan.

The blue-dressed lady saw Callie and Arizona together. She didn't look away, she stared directly at them. They stopped dead in that moment and froze. Callie knew exactly what Arizona was thinking. She didn't need to check her reaction.

Arizona gasped slightly then whispered.

_"Fuck!"_


	20. Chapter 20

Nothing ever comes easily.

Part 1

Callie always thought about how it would be if, or more likely when she would see Penny again.

She thought of how guilty she would feel.

For dragging Penny along for all those day, weeks, and months. Of course, if Callie knew how she felt. Like truly and deeply felt, in the pit of her stomach. Callie would never have started a new relationship.

Callie knew she was good at lying to herself, but the relationship with Penny, got out of control faster than expected.

She thought of these ideas often, she knew herself. Callie knew that if she even for a second believed her and Arizona would end up together then she would have stayed in Seattle and worked on things, there, with Arizona.

But honestly and truthfully, Callie never believed that was possible. She knew of course that she would never love someone as deeply and truly as she loved Arizona. They had such a massive past together, they survived shootings, accidents and affairs. They grew together. And they grew apart.

Callie thought often about how different Penny and Arizona were in bed. She would lie awake at night, next to a resting Penny, dreaming about how nice if felt to be so worn out from sex. She would look at the back of Penny's head, and wonder how she would feel if she was alone in bed. Or if someone else was there. Her mind would wander…

Arizona loved taking control, but she also adored it when Callie called the shots. And Callie loved it Arizona would pin her to the bed, and without saying a word they both knew what to do.

They would smile slightly at one another. And within a second Callie would be lying on her stomach, Arizona would bend Callie's legs in the air, holding her ankles. Tightly but gently.

They would start each passionate session, the same way. Callie loved their little ritual. Each encounter with Arizona, was different. But it always started the same.

Arizona loved to tease Callie, but she also loved to tease herself. Callie watched out the corner of her eyes as Arizona rubbed her clit vigorously as she tasted Callie's sweet juices.

Tasting Callie was always the ultimate turn on for Arizona, she loved Callie's figure, she loved her curves. And above all she loved it when they watched one another. They would get eye contact, they would stare into one another eyes, until neither of them could hold out any longer. Arizona would put both of her hands-on top of Callie's perfectly shaped ass, push her face further inside Callie's pussy: gently pushing her tongue further and further inside of Callie. Listening to Callie moan as each movement of her tongue went deeper inside. Their bodies moulded together, as if they knew how to melt together as they came.

But, when she would have sex with Penny, the love was always there. But there wasn't a lot of fire, passionate or raw sexual chemistry. It was good, no question. Callie had worse. But they didn't flow like she was used too. Callie was used to being with a partner, that knew when Callie wanted to be teased, when she wanted to be fucked hard and fast. Someone that knew exactly what to do with her hands to make Callie come, someone that could make Callie come within seconds, but wouldn't stop until she physically couldn't take any more.

Callie decided that her love for Penny was just a different kind of love.

She loved George. So much she even married him. She loved Mark in one way or another. And just because it wasn't the same intensity, as what she had felt for Arizona, didn't dismiss what she felt for Penny. She would convince herself of this, time and time again. Penny was sweet, loving, caring and they shared a lot of similar interests. She loved Sofia and wanted to be a part of her life.

But eventually, once they lived in New York together, the pain and longing for Arizona grew too much, until it exploded. She couldn't hide it any longer.

Their entire relationship was a lie.

Callie was lying to herself, and to Penny. She put her friends, family, and Sofia through hell for nothing. She couldn't understand why she had been so stubborn. She felt so guilty for all the pain and hurt she had caused. But ultimately there was nothing she could do, but trust her own heart.

It was always Arizona.

Everything made sense to Callie once she accepted how she felt. She knew that she had made horrible choices while trying to deny her feelings for Arizona. Everything she did after the divorce, Callie done to hide her true feelings. She didn't want to believe she had ruined her family.

Callie thought for a moment standing next to Arizona, holding her hand, that she wished this woman standing next to Emily was Penny. It would have been easier. It would have been the perfect moment for them to talk. For Penny to get the explanation and apology she deserved from Callie.

She thought of all the things she would say to Penny, the apology she would make to her, for being a horrendous girlfriend, and person. She thought over all the horrible things she had done to Penny and Arizona for that matter in the past year or so. She knew Penny would understand, because Penny was a fair person. Callie didn't know how she felt until she was standing in her apartment defending Arizona to Penny.

But it wasn't Penny of course it wasn't.

That would have been far too simple. Nothing ever comes easily to Callie and Arizona.

Part 2

"_Arizona, what is she doing here?" _whispered Callie.

_ "I guess she's Emily's date." _Nervously replied Arizona, as she glanced slightly at Callie. She wanted to figure out how she was feeling.

"_I guessed that, but how did you not know who she was?"_

_ "She said it was a surprise. I didn't know." _Arizona replied weakly,

"_Why would she say her date was a surprise? Did she tell you it was someone you knew?"_

"_No, well… last week Emily told me that her girlfriend knew of Grey Sloan, but she didn't say much more than that!" _Arizona said in a timid whisper.

"_Why didn't she tell you her name?" _Callie was trying to remain calm, but she was growing more and more alarmed.

_ "She didn't want me to look her up."_

"_I can't be here right now." _Callie said as she tried to turn away from Arizona.

Arizona pulled Callie's arm towards hers, touched Callie's waist and gently pleaded.

"_Callie, you cannot walk out of this event, because of her. This is our night. I am sorry that she's here, but you can't leave me here alone."_

"_Okay I'm here. I'm right here with you. I'm not going anywhere. Sorry baby." _Callie kissed Arizona gently on the lisps. They faced forward standing together closely, as Emily and her date approached.

Part 3

"_Emily! Hey! How are you doing tonight?" Arizona said, a shaky fake-confidence kind of way._

_ "I'm great Arizona, why do you sound so weird. You alright?"_

"_Yeah. I'm great sorry, it's been a long day. Lots of emotions. Lots of things going on."_

_ "If you say so. Anyways this is Lauren."_

Arizona nodded slightly in Lauren's direction. Lauren offered out a hand for Arizona to shake, but both Callie and Arizona just looked down at her outstretched arm, then at Lauren's face. They both looked at her with crooked smiles. Neither of them knew what to say, how to act, or even how to stand.

Callie was holding her clutch bag tightly against her chest. She had so much pent up rage for this woman, she never really got to release it. She wasn't mad at Arizona anymore. She knew the reasons, she trusted Arizona. They were together again, they were stronger for it. But that didn't mean Callie was ever going to alright with Lauren Boswell standing right in front of her. Callie watched as Lauren awkwardly made small talk between herself, Arizona and Lauren. Callie had zoned out almost completely until she heard Lauren mention Grey Sloan.

She shook her head slightly then began listening again to the conversation.

"_Sorry Arizona, are you upset with me, because I was so late this evening? I'm so sorry. I was going to leave, but you said I should wait on Lauren." _

It was in that moment, Arizona realised, Emily didn't know how Lauren knew of Grey Sloan. She wasn't sure if she should even tell Emily. After all she was her employee, but Arizona had come to see Emily as a friend. She didn't want to keep this from Emily. And Arizona knew, Emily would find out eventually. These things always have away of coming out one way or another.

_"Everything's fine. I promise, honestly. It's just been a really long night."_

"_I thought tonight would be a wonderful night to introduce you too."_

"_Actually honey. We have all met before actually at Grey Sloan. I was there for a few weeks, a year or two ago. I can't remember the case exactly... But I can definitely remember Dr. Robbins. A FINE surgeon."_

Arizona laughed awkwardly, to defuse the building tension.

"_Thanks, I guess."_

"_Oh, how wonderful Lauren, I am so glad you get along. I thought you were both so very similar people. I think I've heard both of you describe yourself as 'A' type personalities!" Emily_ laughed, but stopped quickly as she noticed she was the only one laughing.

"_What are the odds of that, eh Dr. Robbins?"_ Asked Lauren in a flirtatious tone.

Emily pretended not to notice what Lauren has said,

"_I was hoping we could all double date sometime."_

Callie and Arizona looked at one another. They let out an awkward laugh. That comment, was too much for Callie or Arizona not to react to. Emily looked absolutely confused. She just watched Arizona's reactions. Then said in a more serious formal sounding tone

"_Sorry am I missing something here?! Do I have pigeon crap on my head or something? You both have been acting weird since the moment we arrived- "_

"_-Okay Emily. Calm down. Sorry about that. Okay here's the thing, has Arizona ever spoke to you about our rollercoaster relationship?"_

"_Yeah, I think I know the highlights_" Emily replied, with a worried look on her face.

"_Well…how do I put this without sounding jealous and spiteful?"_ Callie uttered and she glanced at Arizona.

"_It's okay, I can tell her. I know Lauren, from Seattle. I slept with Lauren when she came to Grey Sloan on a case. She's the person I cheated on Callie with."_

Emily stood silently for a moment. Then began to laugh.

"_You guys are joking. I figured you might have known each other. But this is a joke. Right?"_

"_I'm afraid not, your girlfriend here, slept with my wife."_

"_From what I hear she your ex-wife now."_ Lauren chuckled.

Arizona and Emily stepped back slightly as Lauren and Callie's eyes met. Callie began to stare Lauren down. She didn't want to be the first one to look away.

Callie stepped forward. Then again.

And again.

Until she was right in front of Lauren. She moved her face close to Lauren's right ear and whispered,

"_You are SO lucky. SO very, very lucky. That we are at a formal event. An event with my family and daughter. An event to celebrate my WIFE. If you want to be here with Emily, and celebrate with her, then, fantastic, you run along and do that… But let's be clear if make one more remark like that, I will not be so understanding." _

Callie took a step back, patted Lauren on the arm, and playfully said,

"_Now run along..."_

She smiled at Lauren. Then turned and walked over to Arizona.

Lauren walked over to Emily. Emily looked like she was going to explode with anger, embarrassment and disappointment.

Arizona kissed Callie on the lips, she smiled at her while putting her arms around her neck.

"_What did you say to her?"_

_ "That doesn't matter. This is your night Arizona, and she wouldn't ruin it."_

"_You are incredible Calliope."_

Callie kissed the back of Arizona hand then replied.

_ "I love you too… I think we both need a drink. What do you think?"_

"_You deserve a double. Let's go."_

Arizona replied as she walked towards the bar holding tightly onto Callie's hand and forearm.


	21. Chapter21

Chapter 21. Callie

So last night went well. So much better than Callie could have hoped.

Despite that woman turning up. She thought she handled it pretty well. Arizona was so happy and surprised by how calm she was when Callie and Arizona had noticed Lauren. Though Arizona didn't notice how terrified, angry and down right pissed off Callie was, on the inside at seeing Lauren.

But it was Arizona's night and she wasn't going to be the one to fuck it up. Especially after all those amazing things she said about Callie in her toast.

After the small talk, press talks, and catch ups with all our incredible friends and family, the Grey Sloan group took the party back to the apartment. Jo and Alex were too drunk to continue the party, so Meredith and Callie put the lightweights to bed as soon as they got back. The girls went off with Arizona's parents, so the few that were left standing had a nice drink together, then passed out on the sofa in front of the TV.

Callie was so happy to wake up with Arizona snoring softly on her shoulder, and Meredith snoring like a foghorn on the other side of the couch. They had spent the night joking, laughing and mostly making fun of Callie. Predominantly for the way she behaved when Arizona and Sofia first moved to New York.

And well, Meredith was too drunk to notice how many of Callie's secrets she was spilling in front of Arizona.

Callie was incredibly worried and embarrassed at how she was coming across to Arizona, did she think she was a crazy stalker ex?, a lonely cat lady (without the cats)?, or just a plain weirdo that hadn't gotten over her ex-wife? Thankfully though, by Arizona's adorable laugh and twinkle in her eye, Callie suspected that Arizona thought it was cute at least, or romantic at best.

Callie was too drunk to defend herself, but in all honesty, she didn't know what she'd say if she even tried. She was lovesick over Arizona, she did feel guilty for all the horrible things that had happened once they were divorced. Everything Meredith said was the truth. But she didn't like how it sounded when Meredith said it.

Callie got up slowly from the couch, trying not to wake Arizona. She always loved to watch Arizona sleep. Sometimes her mouth was slightly opened with a whistle like snore coming out with every breathe, but on days like today she's mouth barely open, but Callie could still hear the faint snoring as Arizona took each breathe.

Callie walked to towards the kitchen area when she heard a large yawn coming from the couch, she hoped Arizona wasn't awake already._ She needs her coffee first,_ Callie thought. She turned to see Meredith tiptoe past a sleep Arizona.

Callie let out a sigh of relief.

_"How bad was I last night Callie?"_ Meredith said squinting her eyes, clearly worrying about the answer Callie was going to give.

_ "Haha, right you weren't 'bad' exactly but you sure do love embarrassing me in front of Arizona, when I'm trying to fix our relationship."_

Meredith's face went red, Callie could see Meredith trying to remember what she'd said.

_ "Don't worry Mer, these things happen. I'm just glad you stopped when you did. Though not sure what else you could have to Arizona."_

_"Fuck, just tell me what I said… quickly before I die of embarrassment!"_

_ "Things I told you in absolute confidence about my relationship with Penny, such as our sex life, various embarrassing stories about that. How freaked out I was when Arizona decided to move here. The ways I fucked that up. And a short blurb about the many many MANY conversations we had on the phone about me and Arizona."_

Meredith quickly grabbed a cup of coffee, then sat on a stool. She closed her eyes, enjoying the coffee. Then opened them as Callie stopped talking. Callie's face wasn't exactly how Meredith expected it to be. She thought Callie's eyebrows would be frowning, she expected her voice to have a degree of tension in it. But she just sounded like she was telling an interesting story about the night before.

_"Why aren't you more upset with me right now, Callie?"_

_ "These things happen Mer, not like I wanted Arizona to know that I was pinning for her, for months before she even considered moving to New York. But it was true and I'm pretty sure she's already figured that out."_

Meredith let out a sigh of relief, she felt a lot calmer now. She didn't want to deal with a hangover and have one of her friends hate on her all day.

Callie and Meredith, sat at the dining table for about 10 minutes chatting and gossiping like old times, before Meredith decided to go for a shower.

Callie felt like her life was finally on the right track. She had an incredible partner, amazing family, and a wonderful smart daughter. She loved her job, Callie hadn't realised that working at a hospital didn't need to full of drama and tragedy, unlike Grey Sloan. Her job was exciting and empowering: she got to promote LGBTQI rights throughout the hospital and the community it serviced. She felt like she belonged there, and was doing something that mattered.

Although, before her family got back together Callie wondered often about moving back to Seattle, though she never actually went through with it. She wanted to be closer with her friends, her colleagues, and to live in the city that had changed her so much, made her grow, but had also taken so much away. She thought about it often but never up her mind. Now though, Callie was glad, she was indecisive.

As Callie daydreamed about what could have been, Arizona began to wake up.

Callie walked over quickly to get back in position. She moved Arizona's head slowly upwards so it rested on her shoulder again, and placed one arm across her stomach, and the other behind Callie's back. It wasn't the most comfortable position for Callie, but Arizona was always out like a lightbulb when she snuggled into Callie in this position. Callie felt at peace, she felt love, she loved being in tangled with Arizona like this.

Arizona opened her eyes, and looked up slowly at Callie. She blinked constantly, trying to wake herself up. But Callie rested her hand on the side of Arizona's head so it would rest between her boob and shoulder.

_ "Just you rest babe, you had an exciting night. You must be tired. Just lie down. I'll get you coffee in a second.."_

Callie cherished moments like this, Arizona had been increasingly busy the past few months, she hadn't spent as much time with Arizona as she had wanted to. Callie had tried not to look disappointed when Arizona said she had to work the weekend. As Callie knew this was Arizona's dream, she wanted her partner to be happy.

Part 2

It had been a week since Arizona's dream had come true. She was working so hard to promote the centre locally and nationally.

She had an assistant now which was a massive help, which also meant that she could take time off to be with her family. Arizona promised herself and Callie, that Arizona would better balance her work and family life, as she didn't want to take their family for granted ever again.

Arizona and Callie had already been on a date night since the opening. Meredith stayed a few days extra with Zola, and on the final night before they left, Meredith watched the girls so Callie and Arizona would go out together.

Callie felt that they were finally got their story book ending, she wanted to ask Arizona if she felt the same but she was scared in case her answer wants the same.

Callie was trying her best to open up to Arizona, but she was terrified of looking like an idiot or upsetting Arizona.

Things were going too well, Callie thought.

She tried to flick that thought out a number of times a day. But it would always creep it's way back in.

She knew there was no real reason for it, but it was always there.

Niggling in the back of her head, saying things like, _'why would she want to be with you again, after you broke her heart', 'you don't deserve happiness', 'you used up all your happiness', 'let her be happy with someone that can make her happy'._

Callie wanted to trust Arizona again. She did, but not quite 100% yet. She wondered if she would speak to Arizona about this, she knew she should. But didn't want to cause their first proper argument since they got back together.

Doubts about a relationship are normal, she would say to herself.

Part 3

After their date night Arizona went into the bathroom to draw herself a bath, while Callie chatted to Meredith her spare bedroom.

Arizona wondered what they were talking about. Callie has basically summoned Meredith into the bedroom. Arizona told herself she was being silly, everything was great between them.

In the spare bedroom Callie was in a deep spiral spewing her emotional baggage all over Meredith. Callie needed to talk to Meredith before she left for Seattle tomorrow evening.

_"Callie I don't know what to say. I can't give you advice on this one."_

_ "Please. I feel like I'm creating problems and issues out of nothing."_

_"Callie you aren't. I think these issues are still there for you both, you have talked about them to death, but I don't think either of you are over them enough for you to be able move on and trust each other. You can't have a relationship with Arizona unless you trust one another."_

Meredith stepped closer to Callie, sat her down next to her on the bed, hugged her, then said

_"Talk to Arizona about this now. You aren't going to work if you never communicate your worries with her."_

_ "I will, but not tonight. Maybe tomorrow. I want to have to tonight with you both, before you leave, I don't want your last memory of me being of me crying over Arizona a-"_

_ "-why would you be crying over me babe?"_

Arizona had chapped on the bedroom door, then walked in.

_"This is for you two to talk about, Arizona, your lady is having a little spiral and she needs you."_

Callie put her head in her hands, she didn't want to look at Arizona, she was worried about Arizona was thinking.

_ "Thanks, Mer!" Callie mumbled through her hands._

_"Arizona, be a friend and take your wonderful wreak of a wife out of my room, would you? I'll order ice cream for the girls. Off you two go!!!"_

Meredith marched out of the room, and down the hall, then Arizona could hear the girls cheer at the mention of ice cream. Arizona walked towards the bed, and knelt down in front of Callie. She pulled her hands away from her face.

_ "Come here… Calliope."_

Arizona pulled Callie close for a hug, Callie pulled her close. They hugged for a moment then Arizona guided Callie out of Meredith's spare bedroom and into her bathroom.

Callie and Arizona got undressed in silence, then stepped into the bath together, while listening to Arizona's calming music, and watching the lavender bath fill the bathtub in a deep purple dye. Callie closed her eyes as she lay back, she knew this conversation could erupt. She didn't want Sofia worrying about them arguing either.

Callie looked calm and relaxed in the bathtub, but internally she felt like a volcano ready to erupt, she didn't want to hide her feelings from Arizona but she always didn't want to her. Her mind wouldn't stop spiralling.

Part 4

_ "Calliope Torres, I love you so much, you frustrate me when you try to hide your feelings from me, you hurt me when you'd rather talk to Meredith about your worries that talk to me. You tell me you want to spend your life with me, but you can't even tell me how you feel. I know you love me, you have been great at showing me your feelings lately. I know you love me. But I always wanna know when you aren't feeling so great. I want to know when things are bubbling up in your mind, everyone feels badly sometimes. But you need to be able to talk to me."_

Callie turned her head slowly towards Arizona. She took a deep breathe then said:

_ "I love you. Please know that. But I just don't always feel 100% about us, not that I don't want to be together, don't think that please don't. I just worry about things going wrong, and hurting you or you hurting me again. Sometimes I'm okay but then the thoughts pop back into my mind and they bring my mood down. And I feel like I don't deserve you. And I don't want to talk to you about it. Only because I don't want to hurt you, and most of all I don't want to worry you."_

_ "Baby how long have you felt like this?"_

_ "To be honest, a long time, right now I'm worried about losing you, messing us up, hurting you, the happiness not lasting. But I worry a lot about a lot of things I guess."_

_ "You do like to worry. I've always known that about you Callie. But I'm not going anywhere. And I know it will take us time to build that trust in our relationship again. But I know we are both wanting to put that work in."_

_ "I guess I just expected it to be there already." _Callie said as she kissed Arizona's soapy hand.

_ "We have a long and complicated history. We are starting again, building things up. Trust was one thing that we both fucked last time, so it cannot be fixed that quickly. We just need to keep going."_

_ "I guess that's true, I'm sorry for everything. I know we have both done things that were wrong but I feel responsible for ending our marriage."_

_ "You might have been the one to deliver the knock out punch but, looking back, I can see now, that we both made that decision." _Arizona moved closer to Callie, she kissed her on the cheek.

_ "I think it might be a good idea for me to see a doctor about how I'm feeling. I'm so happy with you, but then I freak myself out, like tonight, and end in a spiral… Do you think I'm over reacting?"_ Callie's asked Arizona.

_ "I think you are perfect, of course, but there is nothing wrong with speaking to someone. Getting a second opinion."_

Callie kissed Arizona, then Arizona said:

_ "Do you want me to come with you, for support, or in case you want me with you or, if they want to speak to me?"_

_ "That would be great. Thank you. Now I'm worrying about what that doctor with think."_

_ "Aw baby."_

Arizona sat forward, she put her arm across the bathtub to balance herself, then kissed Callie gently.

_ "I know it's easier said than done, but you have nothing to worry about. I'll be with you every step of the way. If anyone crosses you I'll hit them with my leg."_

Callie laughed hard, as she felt relaxed with Arizona reaction. Their conversation was calm, and no one shouted. Callie felt like an adult, having a mature discussion with her wife. With an acceptable solution.

After another 10 or so minutes, the couple exited their bedroom and finally appeared in the living room.

_"Finally, I thought you two had gone to bed."_ Meredith said as she winked in Callie's direction.

Callie kissed Arizona, then sat down next to Sofia and Zola.

_ "Mama since it's Zola's last night here, can we all play a game together. But we pick the board game?"_

Meredith, Callie and Arizona looked at one another, let out a forced laugh, then collectively said:

_"Okay, but no cheating."_


End file.
